I'm happy just to dance with you
by AlexBeatlemaniaca
Summary: "Respira profundo. Pon tu mente en orden. Mantente serena y… ¡Toca de una vez la maldita puerta!". La joven húngara no dejaba de repetirse mentalmente esa frase, mientras subía las escaleras de piedra del Liceo. Al final lo único que la detenía de abrir la puerta del salón de música era ella misma. De no ser por culpa de Alfred, ella no se vería envuelta en todo esto. (Gakuen AU!)
1. Las puertas en el camino

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya. Yo sólo los uso para esta historia._

 _Curisvas: Para frases en los idiomas nativos de los personajes y algunas referencias culturales._

* * *

"Respira profundo. Pon tu mente en orden. Mantente serena y… ¡Toca de una vez la maldita puerta!". La joven húngara no dejaba de repetir mentalmente esa frase, como sí se tratara de un mantra, mientras subía las escaleras de piedra del Liceo. Por más tiempo que intentara ahorrarse corriendo por los pasillos, sabía que al final lo único que la detenía de abrir la puerta del salón de música era ella misma, y lo mucho que le alteraba los nervios escuchar desde el pasillo al grupo de coro cantando _El Himno a la Alegría_.

Desde hace dos días, a las tres en punto de la tarde, Elizabeta repetía la misma rutina: "volaba" por los pasillos evadiendo la charla de cualquier conocido, subía los primeros tres pisos como sí su semestre dependiera de ello y al llegar a la cuarta escalera hacía exactamente lo opuesto; alentaba su paso e intentaba calmar su agitada respiración mientras a sus oídos llegaban melodiosas voces y el sonido de las notas del piano tocadas con magistral destreza.

El verdadero problema era la puerta de caoba que para Elizabeta representaba una muralla infranqueable. "Respira profundo, pon tu mente en orden, mantente serena…" Intentaba hacer acopio de todo su valor para golpear la puerta en cuanto el ensayo del grupo de coro terminara, pero en cuanto escuchaba el piano detenerse, apenas acariciaba la madera con resignación y corría a esconderse detrás de una de las columnas del pasillo. Los alumnos salían del aula sin verla y después de unos minutos él cerraba la puerta, revisaba el orden de sus partituras y bajaba las escaleras. Elizabeta se quedaba sola con el corazón en un puño, maldiciendo en voz baja al estudiante americano que la había metido en esta situación.

Pero ese día era diferente, había tenido una acalorada discusión con Gilbert antes de llegar. No le iba a dar el gusto a ese albino de llamarla una cobarde, ¡no iba a permitirle que se burlara de ella y sus toscos modos nunca más! Así que esta vez ella tocaría la puerta con determinación, enfrentando sus problemas de frente. Y en verdad lo hubiera hecho, de no ser porque la puerta se abrió justo un segundo antes de que ella la tocara…

Si no fuera por culpa de Alfred, ella no se vería envuelta en esta penosa situación.

* * *

 _Hace tres días_ (flashback).

El salón del Consejo Estudiantil estaba más animado que de costumbre, se acercaba el festival de primavera, tiempo de que los clubes escolares prepararan su presentación para el festival y de que el Consejo organizara la fiesta para los estudiantes después del evento. Algo que aclarar sobre las festividades en la World Academia W es que nunca han sido las más _convencionales_ en ningún aspecto, ya que la academia recibe estudiantes de todo el mundo hay que comprender que las tradiciones escolares se deben adaptar a la multiculturalidad estudiantil así que la forma en que se celebran los días festivos depende en gran medida del Consejo Estudiantil en turno.

En este contexto se reunió el lunes a los miembros del Consejo Estudiantil, además de a un representante de cada club. Liderando la reunión estaba la presidenta estudiantil, Elizabeta Héderváry, quien solicitó silencio entre los presentes para comenzar su discurso.

─Bueno gracias a todos por asistir a la reunión. Como saben se acerca el festival de primavera y nos corresponde a nosotros organizar la jornada de puertas abiertas. Afortunadamente ya tenemos la lista de los clubes escolares y los grupos que participarán este año en el festival; ayer terminamos de mandar los permisos a la dirección para las actividades de los clubes y los panfletos estuvieron a cargo del Club de Manga y Diseño, cosa que quiero agradecerle especialmente a nuestro compañero Kiku Honda y al resto del club porque hicieron un gran trabajo. ─Dijo Elizabeta y les repartió a los presentes los panfletos para que pudieran observarlos. Kiku se levantó de su asiento haciendo una reverencia y agradeciendo a la presidenta por el visto bueno.

─ ¡Oh son todos muy bonitos! Como se esperaba de Kiku-senpai…─ Aseguró la joven taiwanesa, Xiao Mei.

─ _Yeah! Good job, Dude!_ ─Alfred levantó los pulgares en señal de aprobación y Kiku les sonrió, de forma modesta, volviendo a tomar asiento. ─ ¡Hey, Presi! ¿Y qué haremos para la fiesta?

─ ¡Ejem! A eso iba, gracias, Alfred. ─Continúo Elizabeta. ─Como ya mencionó el señor Jones , el único punto de la lista que falta por organizar es el de la fiesta para los estudiantes, así que estamos abiertos a sugerencias… el resto de la reunión queda a cargo del Vicepresidente.

Elizabeta se bajó de la tarima de madera que tenía el salón y tomó asiento, mientras en el fondo del aula se escuchó un " _Yahoo!_ " muy alegre y Alfred F. Jones tomó el micrófono con la inmensa sonrisa de quien acaba de recibir un Oscar.

─ _Okay, okay. Thanks, Lizzie_ … Creo que no hace falta que me presente, pero yo soy el Encargado de Eventos este año. ─Dijo el rubio mostrando su blanca sonrisa y guiñándole un ojo a su público, algunas alumnas soltaron una risita tonta y Elizabeta puso los ojos en blanco, especialmente porque no le hacía mucha gracia que la llamaran "Lizzie".

─ ¿Te importaría continuar ya? No tenemos todo _your_ _bloody time, child_. ─Masculló alguien detrás de ella, con acento inglés.

─ ¡Artie, llegaste tarde! Pero no te preocupes, apenas voy a comenzar con… ¡Ah sí! _The party_. Bueno, ya que todos los años hacemos algo genial este no puede ser la excepción, en especial porque yo soy el encargado de planearlo todo. Entonces se me ocurrió una grandiosa idea, claro. ¡Este año vamos a tener un _PROM_!

"¿Un _PROM_? ¿Acaso está hablando de un paseo o algo así?"; se preguntó a sí misma la joven húngara que, como muchos de los presentes, no había entendido bien el concepto del que hablaba el rubio. Giró su cabeza para mirar a Arthur y tal vez preguntarle si él sabía de qué se trataba un _PROM,_ pero a juzgar por su gesto sombrío, decidió ahorrarse comentarios.

─ Eh… _Brother,_ creo que deberías explicarles qué es un _PROM,_ estoy seguro de que muchos nunca han estado en uno... ─ Se alcanzó a percibir un susurro apenas audible por parte de Mathew, el cual fue olímpicamente ignorado después de la interrupción que hizo Arthur, completamente inconforme con la idea:

─ ¿Quieres que hagamos un ridículo baile como el que organizan en tu país? Menudo fracaso.

─ ¡Hey, vamos! No seas tan pesimista. Mi idea es que hagamos un baile, ¡porque es divertido! Pediremos prestado el gimnasio, lo decoraremos y tendremos música en vivo… Además será gracioso que todos vengan de traje y vestido, la piscina también será abierta en un punto de la noche. ¡Quiero que hagamos una gran fiesta! ¡La más grande que se haya visto en la escuela!

─ ¿Y crees que podamos organizar todo eso? ─ preguntó Kiku, a quien la idea de un baile de ese tono le parecía un tanto soberbia.

─Más que la organización de la fiesta, deberías tener también en cuenta nuestro presupuesto, Jones…─ Comentó Vash, el tesorero. Siempre con los pies en la tierra. ─ Considera que si es una fiesta de etiqueta, eso supondrá un gasto extra para los alumnos. Puede que no todos estén de acuerdo.

No era solo en el Consejo donde el helvético tenía fama de ser un tacaño, en realidad, era casi tan conocido por ello en la escuela como por sus deliciosos chocolates, siendo un privilegio de muy contadas personas en el colegio a las que el suizo les prepararía sus chocolates sin cobrar nada a cambio. Y Elizabeta era una de esas afortunadas personas.

─ ¡Buuh! Tú siempre tan aguafiestas, Vash ─ dijo Alfred. "Bueno es que alguien debería bajar al muchacho de su nube de vez en cuando…" pensó por su parte la presidenta.

─ Y sí, _Lizzie_ ya me había comentado lo del presupuesto, ¡y lo tengo bien contemplado! Chicos, yo sé que les suena un poco pretencioso todo eso del baile de gala pero en cuanto a la música podemos ahorrar bastante si invitamos a algunos de los estudiantes que se quieran animar a tocar algo en vivo…

Alfred hizo el comentario tratando de no mirar a nadie en particular, pero esperaba fuertemente que la indirecta le llegara a cierto británico a quien, aunque le cohibía un poco, sí que le hacía ilusión pensar que podría tocar algo de buen rock ante tantas personas. Bueno, tal vez la idea no era tan mala.

─ Y para la decoración del gimnasio creo que los clubes de botánica y decoración no tendríamos problema en ayudar, seguro será más fácil que trabajar en los carros alegóricos del año pasado. ─Comentó Mei, a quien la idea del baile le gustaba mucho.

─ Para la comida podríamos pedir ayuda a la cafetería y el club de cocina…─ Sugirió Feliciano, sorprendiendo a la húngara porque estaba segura de que se mantuvo dormido durante toda la reunión; al menos hasta que tocaron el punto de la comida que, sin ser miembro del Club de Gastronomía, obviamente le concernía muchísimo.

─ ¿Lo ven? Ya se los digo, será genial. Ahora levanten la mano los que estén de acuerdo. ─ La mayoría del Consejo estuvo a favor de la idea, incluyendo a Arthur que al principio la idea no le había encantado. Sólo faltaba ella por levantar la mano, le parecía un idea bastante innovadora considerando que era algo que nunca se había hecho en la academia y a los demás parecía emocionarles, pero estaba ese asunto que Alfred no había comentado porque se daba por sentado; todos debían ir bien arreglados y además llevar a una pareja a la fiesta… ─ ¡Genial! Es la mayoría, sólo falta el voto de nuestra querida presidenta.

La chica aún estaba valorando las ventajas y desventajas, por lo menos hasta el momento en que Alfred se puso en frente y con sus ojos azules le lanzó su mejor mirada de cachorrito. La presidenta tuvo que reprimir las ganas que le dieron de despeinar su cabello como si de verdad fuera un Golden Retriever.

─ Está bien, voto a favor… Pero tendrás que hacer que la fiesta de verdad sea tan memorable como prometes, Alf.

El chico lanzó un grito de júbilo y le dio un abrazo que casi le tritura los huesos. ─ ¡Ah! Casi se me olvidaba que también coronaremos a una Reina y a un Rey del baile, para eso todos votaran en unas urnas al lado de dos tronos que estarán en medio del escenario. Los reyes del baile bailaran el primer vals de la noche y, esta es mi parte favorita, ¡ _Lizzie_ y su pareja abrirán el baile con ellos! No me des las gracias…

"Abrir el baile", Elizabeta dejó de escuchar todo después de que Alfred le dio la imagen mental de ella bailando una cursi balada frente a toda la escuela, usando un ridículo vestido y con una pareja que no sabía de dónde iba a sacar. La invadieron una fuerte jaqueca y las ganas de golpear al americano. Sobre todo el instinto de golpearlo.

Se levantó de su lugar y dando pisadas de elefante se dirigió amenazadoramente al chico en la tarima, tomándolo por el cuello de su camisa sin corbata.

─ ¡No pienso bailar en frente de todos, olvídate de esa idea! ─dijo, en un tono tan sombrío como sólo se le habría escuchado a Ivan Braginski.

─ ¡Pe-pero tienes que hacerlo! Porque tú eres la presidenta y debe haber al menos una pareja que se les una en la pista a los reyes o si no nadie más se animará a bailar… ¡Es como tu privilegio lucirte esa noche!

─ Más bien parece un castigo.

─Por favor, señorita Héderváry, piense que es solo por una ocasión especial y yo creo que usted lucirá preciosa con su vestido, como toda una princesa europea…─Aseguró la chica taiwanesa con los ojos brillantes. Elizabeta no quería arruinar las expectativas que tenían todos, pero es que ella no era nada como una princesa. Nunca lo había sido y no quería aparentarlo.

─ ¡Elizabeth! ¡No dejarás que MI baile se arruine por tú culpa! _Right?_ ─Exclamó Alfred, con un muy teatral tono angustiado que solo sirvió para hacer reír a la presidenta y aumentar la presión en las miradas sobre ella. Finalmente se tuvo que tragar su dignidad y aceptar el hecho de hacer el ridículo o aprender a bailar decentemente en dos semanas. Y todo gracias al tonto estadounidense.

(Fin del Flashback.)

* * *

 _Nota de Autor: ¡Bueno, bueno! La verdad es que ya llevó largo tiempo sin aparecerme por aquí, pero no por falta de ideas, sino por mi falta de organización. (Y también por culpa de la escuela, hay que decirlo)._

 _Pero estoy de regreso con esta historia un tanto ligera que llevo mucho tiempo formulando en mi mente. Estoy muy contenta de poder publicarla porque me hizo muy feliz escribirla y realmente necesitaba publicar algo de mi gran OTP._

 _¿Y qué mejor momento para hacerlo que un día después de la fecha en que se unificó el Imperio Austro-húngaro? Okay, son meros pretextos, la verdad ya no podía seguir dejándola_ _para después. Tengo la esperanza de publicar regularmente (sí, claro). Espero que les guste la historia y de ser así por favor déjenme_ _un review, me encantaría leer sus comentarios, opiniones y críticas siempre que sean constructivas_ _porque yo también quiero mejorar lo que escribo._

 _¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo! (Prometo que las futuras notas no van a ser tan largas...)_


	2. Señor Austria

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya. Yo sólo los uso para esta historia._

 _Cursivas: Para frases en los idiomas nativos de los personajes y algunas referencias culturales._

* * *

Cuando la puerta se abrió antes de que ella siquiera la tocara, Elizabeta en verdad no tenía idea de qué esperar, pero no iba a salir corriendo porque eso sería cobarde y ella no era una cobarde. Sin embargo, no pudo ocultar su sorpresa cuando se encontró ante el inmarcesible rostro de Natalia Arlovskaya y ─sin que la húngara pudiera descifrar su mirada gélida─, ésta le dijo:

─Sabía que vendrías, debo decir que eres involuntariamente puntual ¿A quién esperas?

─ ¿Eh? Am bueno, yo… vengo a hablar con Roderich. ─Respondió, bastante intrigada por el comportamiento de la eslava. Realmente le parecía increíble que Natalia hubiera notado su presencia afuera del salón durante esos tres días. Tanto tiempo "vigilando", ─por no decir acosando─, a su hermano mayor seguro la había convertido en una excelente observadora.

La rubia no hizo ningún comentario, abrió un poco más la puerta para que la castaña pasara y sin previo aviso fue directamente a llamar al joven que estaba sentado en el piano, ayudando a practicar el solfeo a su voluptuosa hermana, junto a otros tres muchachos a los que siempre se les veía juntos y eran las victimas predilectas de Iván.

El joven austriaco no se había percatado la presencia de la chica húngara, pues estaba bastante concentrado en terminar de jugar con la partitura de Beethoven, Natalia regresó a su sitio en el coro en el momento justo cuando iba a comenzar la siguiente estrofa e ignoró completamente la mala cara que le dedicó el rubio de anteojos que dirigía a los cantantes.

Elizabeta, deseando no interrumpir, se sentó en un pupitre cercano al pizarrón de tiza enfrente del aula. Escuchó con atención durante un rato y después sus ojos verdes divagaron por el aula hasta posarse en los movimientos del pianista. Le gustaba observar esas blancas manos enrojecidas por el contacto de las teclas y su torso siguiendo el ritmo de la música, no sólo era eso; se dio cuenta de que no quería quitarle la vista de encima porque anhelaba presenciar ese momento en el que Roderich cerraría lentamente sus ojos color violeta y dejaría que sus mágicas manos hicieran el movimiento que marcara el gran final de la pieza. Quería escuchar ese silencio que acompañaba a la última nota.

Esperó hasta escuchar el sonido su respiración agitada por el esfuerzo y entonces la joven húngara aplaudió con entusiasmo. Roderich y el director del coro se giraron a su pequeño público y se inclinaron agradeciendo el aplauso. El castaño le dedicó además una sonrisa y Elizabeta sonrió de vuelta porque de pronto le venían a la mente los recuerdos de aquellos días de verano en los que se sentaba al lado de Roderich, siendo apenas unos niños, mientras ella escuchaba extasiada las maravillas que creaba su amigo con el piano. Aun después de tanto tiempo, el austriaco no había perdido la capacidad de emocionarla sin usar palabras.

─ ¡Gracias por el ensayo, chicos! ¡Nos vemos la siguiente semana!─ Dijo el director del coro, un chico de Estonia que compartía clase de Informática con Elizabeta y Emma.

Los miembros del coro fueron tomando sus pertenencias para retirarse del salón, la joven presidenta esperó a que todos hubieran salido para hablar con Roderich, quien se iría al último como de costumbre. Antes de salir, Natalia la miró con una pizca de curiosidad y cerró la puerta detrás de sí; no le dirigió ninguna palabra ni tampoco una sonrisa pero Elizabeta sentía que de alguna forma la estaba apoyando, muy a su manera.

Por fin a solas ella se acercó al castaño, aunque él habló primero.

─ Es raro verte por aquí. ¿Querías hablarme de algo en especial?─ Preguntó, mientras acomodaba las partituras.

─ En realidad es algo que tengo que pedirte. Verás, Edelstein… ─ Paró de hablar, pues lo vio detenerse repentinamente de su tarea y voltear ligeramente la cabeza en su dirección.

─ ¿"Edelstein"? ¿Desde cuándo me llamas así?

─ ¿Eh? ¡Oh! Bueno, es sólo que… intentaba ser formal.

El austriaco se había girado completamente hacia ella ahora y la miraba atentamente, con una mano sujetándose el mentón, como si la viera después de muchos años.

─ ¿Desde cuándo Elizabeta Héderváry es una persona formal?─ Preguntó, mostrando una sonrisa sardónica. Elizabeta sintió que su apellido pesaba como el plomo cuando lo escuchó salir de su boca, algo así como lo distante que le sonó pronunciar el del castaño.

Estaba empezando con el pie izquierdo, definitivamente.

─ ¡Oye, estás hablando con la Presidenta Estudiantil!... Y quizás debería ofenderme, pero la verdad es que ni yo lo sé─ resopló ella, llevándose una mano al rostro y compartió su risa con ganas. Roderich le acababa de hacer caer en cuenta lo ridículo que había actuado esos días y eso que apenas comenzaba lo peor.─ De acuerdo, ese fue un muy mal inicio. Pero necesitaba convencerme de que no estoy a punto de hacer, o más bien decir, una tontería…

─ Te escucho. ─ Ambos se sentaron en el banco del piano, de espaldas a él. Elizabeta tomó aire para continuar, aferrándose al borde de su falda, estrujándolo con poca delicadeza.

─ Es que… ¡Quiero que me enseñes a bailar un vals!

Lo soltó así, de sopetón. El austriaco se acomodó mejor las gafas y sus ojos la escudriñaron con atención, creyendo que había escuchado algo mal.

─ ¿Cómo dices?

─ Pues… eso, que quiero que me enseñes a bailar.

─ Liz, _Sind Sie sicher?_ ─ "¿Estás segura?"

Esa pregunta le tomó por sorpresa; ─ ¡Claro! Me he decido así que, ¿por qué no habría de estarlo?

─ Porque es a mí a quien se lo estas pidiendo, Elizabeta.

─ Roderich, es porque eres tú que estoy casi quedando en ridículo conmigo misma. No puedo pedírselo a nadie más.

─ ¿Qué hay de Antonio o los hermanos Vargas? Tengo entendido que ellos bailan, incluso Francis se defiende en el tema, aunque no te culpo sí no quieres ir con él…

─ Es verdad, podría pedírselo a ellos, no me lo negarían. Pero no quiero, es un tema delicado para mí y no pienso tomar clases con Antonio o Francis si eso significa que el _bolond_ Gilbert estará ahí para humillarme, ¿sabes?

El asintió en silencio, podía entender más que nadie lo pesado que podía ser el albino, pero de alguna forma le enternecía de una oscura manera ver a la húngara expuesta ante algo que no sabía cómo enfrentar sola y que era él a quien acudía por ayuda. Roderich le invitó a tomar un café y, un poco más tranquila, Elizabeta procedió a contarle toda la historia acerca del festival y la idea de Alfred sobre el baile.

─ ¿En verdad pretende que bailes enfrente de todos? Realmente me sorprenden las ideas de ese americano.─ Dijo Roderich, sonriendo de lado, mientras sostenía su taza de café.─ Pero tal vez me sorprende aún más que no le hayas dejado un ojo morado en la asamblea, Liz.

─ ¡Y buenas ganas que tenía! Pero intento no dar mal ejemplo siendo la presidenta estudiantil…

─ Es curioso que la misma chica que me empujó desde una colina con la bicicleta cuando era un niño me esté pidiendo ahora clases de baile… Vuelvo a preguntártelo, ¿estás segura de que sea yo quien te enseñe?

─ ¡Lo estoy! Roderich, por favor… ¡Comprende que no podría confiar en nadie más que en ti para esto! Además, Viena es la ciudad del vals ¿Quién podría ser mejor maestro que tú?─ Aseguró echándose un poco hacia adelante en la mesa, con una cara de súplica que inmediatamente se arrepintió de usar, pues acababa de decirle exactamente lo que él quería escuchar. Su compañero se ajustó las gafas y tomó un sorbo del café con una parsimonia satisfactoria.

─ Empezamos mañana, a las tres en punto. Llega puntual al salón de música.

─ ¡Por supuesto que lo haré, Roddy!─ Expresó Elizabeta, con esos ojos color esmeralda brillantes de entusiasmo. Roderich arqueó una ceja y sonrió levemente al verla tan feliz.

─ Elizabeta, debes tener en cuenta que soy un maestro exigente. Así que tendrás que disculparme sí me vuelvo muy estricto en las lecciones, eso no cambiará ni aunque seas tú ¿Entendido?

─ ¡Prometo que no me asustaré si te vuelves un gruñón perfeccionista! De todas formas, siempre lo has sido.─ Ella le guiñó un ojo, entre risas.

Él se acomodó las gafas, lanzándole una mirada severa y Elizabeta se cubrió un poco la boca para ocultar una gran sonrisa. El austriaco no pudo evitar notar que hacía mucho tiempo que no la veía reír tan despreocupadamente, tan natural. A Roderich siempre le pareció que la risa de Elizabeta Héderváry tenía el tono perfecto; no era silenciosa ni tampoco muy estridente como la de Alfred, la de ella surgía como el tintineo de las campanas de viento y te contagiaba su alegría en un instante. Probablemente nunca se lo confesaría pero, alguna vez, había intentado componerle una canción en el piano en su honor y la pieza se llamaría _"Schmunzeln"_ porque ella sonreiría al escucharla. Eso quería, al menos hasta que Gilbert se encaprichó con la jovencita húngara…

Elizabeta estaba pasando un buen rato con el austriaco en la cafetería pero un mensaje de Emma, su compañera de cuarto, le recordó que esa tarde estudiarían juntas para el examen de biología. Le informó de esto a su amigo y éste se ofreció a llevarla a la estación de autobuses que llegaban a los dormitorios del colegio. Al despedirse, ella se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo en señal de agradecimiento. Con sutileza él devolvió el abrazo.

─ _¡Köszönöm!_ Sabía que no me dejarías sola.

─ ¿Cómo podría abandonar a mi defensora de la infancia? En algún momento me tocaba devolverte el favor.─ Murmuró él.─ Pero, Elizabeta, ahora no me dejes tú a mí.

─ ¿A qué te refieres?

El chico maldijo lo vulnerable que había sonado su última frase y cuando ella soltó el abrazo, aprovechó para recuperar discretamente la compostura.

─ ¡A que estará terminantemente prohibido que abandones las lecciones antes de que aprendas a bailar adecuadamente! Sí vamos a hacer esto, lo haremos bien.

─ ¡Entendido, _Señor Austria_!─ Exclamó la húngara, llamándole por su antiguo apodo y llevándose una mano a la cabeza como en un saludo militar. Un minuto después llegó su autobús y cuando ella tomó asiento pudo observarlo por la ventana despidiéndose con una mano.

* * *

Nota de autor: Yo soy de la idea de que el primer capítulo del fanfic es como de chocolate, a mi parecer funciona más como un prologo. Pero uno siempre lee el primer capítulo inmediatamente después, de modo que me gusta publicar los primeros dos capítulos con poco tiempo de diferencia.

¿Podríamos decir entonces que desde aquí inicia nuestra historia realmente? Realmente estoy ansiosa por saber qué les ha parecido este inicio. Cuéntenmelo en un comentario, me encantaría leer sus opiniones, comentarios y críticas siempre que sean constructivas porque eso me ayuda un montón.

Sin más que decir, ¡hasta el siguiente capítulo!


	3. Amigos leales

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya. Yo sólo los uso para esta historia._

 _Cursivas: Para frases en los idiomas nativos de los personajes y algunas referencias culturales_

* * *

El vehículo se puso en marcha y entonces, Elizabeta sintió una extraña impaciencia por comenzar las lecciones cuanto antes; "al mal paso darle prisa", pensó. Reprimió ese pensamiento al menos durante el viaje pero, en cuanto abrió la puerta de su habitación, una misteriosa sonrisilla en sus labios llamó la atención de su compañera de cuarto. La cual estaba, apenas unos momentos antes, muy concentrada pintándose las uñas de la mano derecha de color menta. Y que al escucharla entrar ligera como una pluma, sin aventar la mochila al piso para tumbarse en la cama, cerró el frasquito del pintauñas para mirarla.

─ ¡Por fin llegas! Temía que estuvieras ocupada con lo del festival y me dejaras plantada… ─ Exclamó la rubia, sacudiendo sus manos para que el pintauñas secara más rápido.

─ Lo siento, Emma, me entretuve tomando un café con Roderich después de clases.

─ ¡Eeh! ¡Así que estabas en una cita!─ Ella esbozó una sonrisa gatuna.─ Debiste avisarme si los estaba interrumpiendo, Eli.

─Oh, no era una cita en realidad. Sólo fue algo casual, no te preocupes. Ahora, ¿con qué tema quieres que empecemos? ─ Elizabeta empezó a sacar sus apuntes y libros de biología, los puso en el suelo y se sentó sobre un almohadón frente a la cama de la belga.

─ Pues… con lo que viene en la guía del examen. ¡En verdad necesito sacar una buena nota! ¡O mi hermano nunca me perdonará lo mala que soy en biología!

─ Si le preparas unas de tus mágicas galletas de chocolate seguro haces que se le pase el enojo a tu hermano el simpático.

─ ¡No creas que no he pensado en eso! El problema no será tanto el examen, sino que si repruebo, Vincent no querrá comprarme un vestido caro para la fiesta… ¡Y ya hasta convencí a Francis de que me ayude a escoger uno!─ Soltó Emma, con tanto dramatismo que enterró su rostro en la almohada. Elizabeta imploró mentalmente que la chica belga no le diera más cuerda al tema del baile. Apretó un poco los labios y retomó la atención hacia sus cuadernos.

─ ¡Oh! De cualquier forma, creo que deberías empezar leyendo estos apuntes que…

─ ¡Ay, que grosera de mi parte! ¿Tú también quieres venir con nosotros a comprar tu vestido?─ "A _Belbel_ se le da mal eso de recibir mensajes telepáticos", pensó la castaña.─ A menos que ya tengas uno, aunque lo dudo porque a ti no te gustan esas cosas. Y ahora que lo recuerdo, Alfred mencionó algo hoy durante la clase de física, tenía que ver con que tú tendrías una aparición estelar en el baile… O algo por el estilo.

Elizabeta la miró con una intensidad que quemaba. Fijó la vista en su objetivo y lanzó un oso de peluche, de considerable tamaño, que terminó cayendo en redondo sobre la cabeza de la rubia. Ella protestó en voz alta pues también se había golpeado con la cabecera de su cama e intentó responder al ataque con su propio almohadón como arma.

De tal manera que terminaron enfrascadas en una cruenta pelea de almohadas, de la cual _la chica waffle_ quedó exhausta; además de que la perdió épicamente pues Elizabeta tenía más fuerzas y mejor puntería. Terminaron tumbadas en sus camas, rodeadas de peluches a manera de trincheras y riendo en voz tan alta que tuvo que aparecer una prefecta a callarlas porque ya eran las diez de la noche y, aunque era viernes, hacían mucho ruido. La húngara se recostó sobre los peluches y dejó salir un sonoro bostezo.

─ ¿Cansada, Eli?

─ Ni un poco, ─ Elizabeta estiró un brazo lo más que pudo para alcanzar su libro que había terminado en "la tierra de nadie", o sea, entre ambas camas.─ En cambio, deberías pensar más en que ese precioso vestido y tus zapatillas de cristal no se harán realidad si no aprendes a diferenciar la planta de calabaza con la de sandía, corazón.

─ Pero el examen es hasta el miércoles… ¡Y nosotras aún no hemos hablado nada del baile! No me has dicho a quién vas a invitar ¡¿Cómo debería sentirme sí mi mejor amiga no me cuenta esas cosas?!

─ Si quieres hablar de chicos y del baile, llámale a Antonio, seguro tiene mejores chismes que yo. ─ Contestó la húngara con cierta pereza. La rubia puso una mueca de inconformidad.

─ Debe estar en su entrenamiento de fútbol a esta hora, bueno, suponiendo que haya ido. ─ Resopló.

Aparentemente su compañera no tenía ninguna intención de estudiar ─ y siendo sinceros─, Elizabeta tampoco, así que dejó el libro a un lado sobre su mesa. Sin desaprovechar su oportunidad, Emma sacó un paquete de galletas de chocolate de su mochila y se sentó en la cama de su compañera para compartirlas.

─ ¿Y la dieta?

─ Elizabeta, no saques el tema del baile cuando te convenga.─ La rubia frunció el ceño al escuchar la risa irónica de la otra. De igual forma Elizabeta le aceptó las galletas.─ Ahora que si no tocaremos ese tema y no vamos a estudiar, al menos cuéntame algo.

─ ¿Qué quieres que te cuente?

─ Cuéntame sobre el pianista, ¿se llevan bien? ¿O fue una de tus reuniones en plan formal?

─ Pues podría decirse que somos amigos desde hace mucho tiempo…

─ ¡Oh, no sabía nada de eso!─ Los ojos verdes de Emma chispearon de curiosidad. Colocó un oso detrás de su espalda para ponerse más cómoda e hizo ademán de que continuara con el relato.─ ¿Desde hace cuánto se conocen?

─ Pues desde que teníamos como ocho años, creo. Verás, mis padres poseían una casa en Viena que nos fue heredada por mi abuelo a mi madre. Teníamos nuestra vida hecha en Budapest así que intentar mudarnos a Viena era difícil, además la casa era bastante antigua y mamá no quería venderla por lo que llegó al acuerdo con mi padre de que nos mudaríamos allí cuando yo llegara a la secundaria.─ Explicó Elizabeta.─ Yo tenía nociones básicas del alemán y para poder mejorarlo mis padres me llevaban casi siempre de vacaciones a aquella casa, esperando que me acostumbrara a hablar con otras personas en otra lengua. Cerca de ahí vivía un niño de mi edad, en un enorme y precioso caserón sobre una colina. Ese chico no salía mucho a jugar con los otros niños como lo hacía yo cada tarde, porque la verdad es que para jugar fútbol no se necesita tener un conocimiento vasto del lenguaje, hay que decirlo. Detalle que le molestaba bastante a mis padres ya que a medio partido yo terminaba gritando cosas en húngaro. Por el contrario, el niño del caserón era muy malo jugando fútbol, tenía reflejos torpes y parecía no tener muy buena vista de lejos ya que el balón lo golpeaba continuamente. A mis padres no les gustaba que me juntara tanto con los muchachos de la cuadra porque veían lo mal que trataban al chiquillo castaño y por su culpa, lo poco que estaba aprendiendo de alemán, era un lenguaje no muy apropiado para señoritas. ¿Me entiendes?

─ Claro y la verdad es que no me sorprende ni un poco que te aceptaran a ti primero en la pandilla de los revoltosos, te queda como un guante de hecho. ¿Y luego qué pasó? ¿Tú también molestabas al niño austriaco?

─ ¡Ja! Gracias, supongo. Pues al principio yo también ayudaba con las bromas que me parecían divertidas, hasta que un día los chicos sobrepasaron mi límite. Su plan era colgar una trampa en el roble del parque donde Roderich solía sentarse a leer, porque su madre insistía en que saliera de la casa a "socializar", para que cuando él llegara le cayera encima un montón de basura de fruta y lodo que los niños se habían esforzado en juntar. Justo en el momento en el cual quedaría cubierto de toda esa porquería, los chicos saldrían de su escondite a reírse de él. Parecía algo gracioso al principio, porque todos sabían lo mucho que Roderich odiaba ensuciar su ropa y no podíamos esperar a ver su cara de desagrado al ver su impecable camisa blanca mojada y llena de barro.

Pero la tarde anterior a ese día, salí con mi bicicleta a dar una ronda por la colina y presencié cómo Roderich salvaba a un gatito de ser atropellado, de hecho él estuvo a unos pelos de no salvarse del auto, incluso se tropezó con el borde de la banqueta una vez que tenía al gato en sus brazos. Me acerqué a preguntarle si se encontraba bien y le di una mano para que se levantara, él me contestó de manera escueta y con cierta aprehensión me dio las gracias, aun aferrándose al gato. Parecía estar temeroso de que aparecieran los demás chicos por lo que se fue a su casa sin despedirse. Al día siguiente, mi posición en el plan de la broma fue ocupar una de las ramas del árbol, junto con otro niño, para posicionar la cubeta de deshechos justo sobre la cabeza castaña del señorito y así, en unos arbustos, alguien tiraría de una cuerda cuando nosotros les diéramos la señal. A pesar de ser la única niña, me dejaron subir al árbol porque era buena trepando y como era más menudita que los demás sería difícil verme entre las ramas, mi compañero sería el hermano menor del "líder" de la pandilla; el cual era un chico bastante odioso llamado Armin y que siempre se burlaba de mí diciendo que yo era tan bestia que no podía ser una niña. Armin estaba en los arbustos, claro. Quería vigilarnos para poner a prueba a la pequeña revoltosa y a su hermano, que era conocido por ser el más miedica y soplón del grupo.

No obstante, el pequeño Roderich llegó esa tarde con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro cargando al gatito; que ya estando limpio y con mejor luz pude ver que tenía el cuerpo color negro, con la cara y las patas blancas. Además, Roderich había atado un listón con dos franjas rojas y una blanca en el cuello del gato. Tiempo después, me enteré que él estaba tan contento ese día porque pensó que con su nueva mascota los chicos le pondrían más atención y dejarían de acosarlo, aun siendo una niña, fui consciente de su entusiasmo y se me encogió el corazón de tal manera que supe que debía cancelar el plan a toda costa.

El hermano de Armin, Harold, comenzó a pelear conmigo sobre la rama del árbol en cuanto se dio cuenta de que yo no iba a seguir el plan. Me dijo que no era momento de echarse para atrás, y que todos nos echarían la culpa si les arruinábamos la broma; a mí eso me importaba en lo más mínimo. Me negué a hacer nada y, cuando Harold estaba por darle la señal a su hermano para que tiraran la cuerda, me abalancé sobre él y le hice una llave para inmovilizarlo. Fue sencillo porque él no era más fuerte que yo pero, mientras intentaba zafarse, su espalda volcó la cubeta y todos los deshechos cayeron del lado opuesto a lo planeado: justo sobre la cabeza de Armin.

Roderich escuchó el ruido y de pronto; se encontró frente a un Armin encolerizado, lleno de lodo, que lo miraba con un desprecio inaudito mientras le gritaba que todo era su culpa y que lo haría pagar las consecuencias. El pobre chico castaño lucía aterrado y muy confundido porque realmente no sabía qué había hecho él para merecer la ira del mayor. En cuanto vi que Armin alzaba el puño en su dirección, me bajé del árbol de un salto y me puse en medio de ambos, le grité con determinación que ni se le acercara o yo me pelearía con él en ese momento; mientras tanto, la banda se había reunido en un círculo y Armin aseguró que no me tenía miedo. Roderich salió detrás de mí y le dijo que era un poco hombre si se atrevía a pegarle a una niña, aquellos que consideraba mis amigos vitorearon a Roderich y entre todos logramos que Armin se fuera humillado a su casa, sin nada más que decirnos. A partir de entonces les dije a los chicos que ya no podía seguir jugando con ellos y a cambio de eso me gané a un débil pero incondicional amigo.

─ Como saliste en su defensa, ¡él no iba a dejar que te hicieran daño!─ Suspiró Emma, muy conmovida.─ Pero si son amigos desde entonces, ¿por qué parece que se distanciaron tanto?

─ No es que nos distanciáramos, simplemente tomamos caminos diferentes al crecer. Parece que yo siempre atraigo problemas y él es una persona que prefiere estar en calma, conmigo llevaba una vida muy agitada, así que por eso dejamos de frecuentarnos. Pero hoy me he dado cuenta de que aun con todos estos años, él sigue siendo el mismo muchacho tranquilo del caserón en Viena, que tocaba el piano y me enseñó gramática.

─ Después de todo este tiempo aún son amigos... Lo quieres bastante, ¿verdad?

─ ¡Claro! ¡Nunca podría dejar de quererlo!─ Aseguró Elizabeta con vehemencia y Emma ensanchó su sonrisa ante la declaración de su amiga.

─ Con que muy buenos amigos, eh… Y puede ser que eso se transforme en algo más.─ Canturreó. Y Elizabeta se sonrojó hasta las orejas.

─ ¡Ahh! ¡Eres imposible! ¡No es como piensas!

─ ¿No? ¿Estás segura? No lo conocí de niño pero, sí sé que ahora está muy atractivo, ¿no te parece?─ Comentó la joven belga, yéndose a su cama y, de nuevo, la húngara se tardó en responder.

─ N-no sé, nunca le he prestado atención a eso…─ Mintió. La verdad era que, cuando les llegó la pubertad, a Elizabeta se la comían los celos por todas las admiradoras de secundaria que se ganó Roderich por su talento y apariencia. Hizo un esfuerzo por apartar esos recuerdos.─ ¿Sabes qué? Ya es muy tarde, mejor vámonos a dormir que mañana tenemos que estudiar en serio. ¡Buenas noches, Emma!

Elizabeta apagó la luz de su lámpara y se escondió debajo de las cobijas de su cama, estando un poco al borde de la histeria. Emma sonrió satisfecha porque había aprendido a disfrutar de las reacciones de la gente cuando sufrían un ataque de nervios, una diversión malsana producto de pasar mucho tiempo con Antonio, Francis y Gilbert.

─ Que tengas dulces sueños, Eli.─ Susurró quedamente, y al no obtener respuesta alguna, apagó la luz de su mesa. Y seguro que durmió plácidamente esa noche, feliz de que de vez en cuando ocurrieran cosas interesantes en la escuela. Eventos de los que ni siquiera su compañera de cuarto podría librarse del todo.

* * *

Nota de autor: ¡Una buena historia antes de dormir es lo que hace falta! Tengo que decir que éste fue uno de esos capítulos que se escribieron prácticamente solos, partiendo de la idea de que Elizabeta y Roderich son amigos de la infancia, me hizo ilusión escribir alguna anécdota de ellos dos de pequeños. Sobre todo porque Elizabeta era toda una revoltosa, jaja. Además quería introducir a Emma (Bélgica) ya que es un personaje que me gusta mucho y de alguna manera quería que apareciera en la historia, pero ya veremos más de ella en otros capítulos.

Cuéntenme qué les pareció este capítulo, ¿se imaginaron a chibi Austria y a chibi Hungría? Porque algo así tenía en mi mente mientras lo escribía. Pero estaría aún más feliz si me dejan en un comentario sus ideas, recomendaciones y críticas siempre que sean constructivas porque yo también quiero mejorar lo que escribo.

Gracias a las personas que ya han dejado su review y han puesto en favoritos la historia, ¡ustedes son quienes me dan la vida!

¡Les mando un saludo a todos los que leyeron hasta aquí y los espero en el siguiente capítulo!


	4. Liebeslieder Walzer

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya. Yo sólo los uso para esta historia.

 _Cursivas:_ Para frases en los idiomas nativos de los personajes y algunas referencias culturales.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Elizabeta asistió a su reunión sin falta. Esta vez quien abrió la puerta fue el propio Roderich pues no había nadie más en el salón según lo acordado; ella le había pedido que mantuvieran las lecciones como un secreto. Eso implicaba que no podían contarle nada ni a Emma ni a Vash, y por supuesto, el club de coro tampoco podría estar por ahí a esa hora. El austriaco no puso peros a tal petición, queriendo hacer lo posible por que ella estuviera cómoda, además de que eso les ahorraría lidiar con mirones poco colaborativos.

La joven entró al salón de clases y ayudó a Roderich a poner las bancas alrededor del aula para tener más espacio, era una gran ventaja que el salón de música fuera lo suficientemente amplio para unas lecciones de baile.

─ Usualmente prefiero bailar con música en vivo. ─ Comentó Roderich, después de que empujaran el escritorio hacia la pared del pizarrón y mientras abría un cajón del anaquel de metal que tenía a un lado.─ Pero ya que sólo estamos nosotros dos, y yo obviamente no puedo tocar nada, tendremos que conformarnos con esto.

Roderich sacó un polvoriento gramófono del anaquel y lo puso sobre el escritorio, se veía tan deteriorado que Elizabeta no logró aguantar la risa:

─ ¡No puede ser, Roderich! ¡¿De verdad vamos a escuchar la música en eso?!

─ ¿Cuál sería el problema en todo caso? ─ preguntó, un poco indignado, aún rebuscando en el estante.

─ Ninguno en realidad. Yo sé que eres un anticuado, Roddy, pero si quieres no tengo ningún problema con poner la música desde mi reproductor…

El austriaco asomó por fin la cabeza, con una caja de CD's en mano y por un momento Elizabeta creyó seriamente que iba a intentar reproducirlos en el gramófono.

─ En realidad, ni siquiera sé si esto funciona, lo tienen en ese anaquel desde hace años. Y gracias por la genial sugerencia, Liz, pero podemos usar la grabadora de allá.─ Roderich señaló, de hecho, una grabadora plateada que estaba encima de otro estante más bajo que el escritorio. ─ ¿Puedes conectarla mientras busco algo bueno?

─ ¡Seguro!, ¿qué piensas poner?─ Elizabeta se bajó de la mesa en la que estaba sentada y cargó la grabadora hasta el enchufe más cercano, el austriaco hizo una exclamación cuando encontró lo que buscaba.

─ ¡A Strauss! Claro está─ Él sonrió con aparente entusiasmo, bueno, dentro de toda la emoción que se puede expresar con una sonrisilla eternamente ladina.

─ ¿Debí suponerlo?─ Enchufó la grabadora y reprodujeron el CD, ella se percató rápidamente de que la primera canción era _El Danubio Azul.─_ ¡Oh! Nunca pensé que realmente bailaría esta canción o que lo haría tal vez hasta el día de mi boda...¡Y eso en el caso de que quisiera casarme!

Roderich la miró por encima de sus anteojos y negó levemente con la cabeza.

─ En realidad pensaba reservarme esa pieza para más adelante, cuando avancemos más con las lecciones. Ahora, si no te importa, quiero que te pongas en el centro de nuestro "escenario".

Ella asintió y se puso en el lugar indicado, luego él se acercó y comenzó a mirarla desde distintos ángulos.

─ Lo primero en que deberíamos trabajar es en tu postura. No te encorvas demasiado, pero deberías relajar más los hombros.─ Se puso detrás de ella y le masajeó suavemente desde la curva del cuello hasta la punta del hombro y luego le extendió un poco los brazos hacia los lados, como si fuera a emprender el vuelo. La húngara cerró los ojos para dejarse hacer y sintió un leve cosquilleo al contacto de sus manos, el cual simplemente asoció con sus nervios.─ Me consta que eres muy ágil, sólo debes andar más ligera.

─ ¿Y para eso debo pararme como una grulla todo el tiempo?─ Bromeó.

─ Sólo cuando bailas, _Liebchen._

─ ¡En ese caso seré como una pluma!

─ Bueno, "Pluma que lleva el viento", ¿empezamos a practicar algunos pasos?

─ ¡Claro!

Roderich encendió de nuevo la música, esta vez sonó _Love songs Op_. _114._

─ Un vals siempre tiene un tempo de ¾ por lo cual no debería ser tan difícil de aprender, todo recae en la gracia de los movimientos y en la sincronía de la pareja.─ Explicó, mientras levantaba su mano izquierda que ya estrechaba la de la húngara y ahuecó su mano derecha para sostenerla por debajo de los omóplatos. No cerró demasiado la distancia entre ambos porque, al ser la primera lección, no quería ponerla incómoda o que no pudiera moverse con libertad por temor a pisarlo, lo cual era altamente probable que ocurriera.

Con todo y el inusitado optimismo de Roderich, la primera lección fue todo menos fácil.

Empezó por explicarle los pasos básicos en forma de cubo. Le hizo repetir el movimiento hasta que logró hacerlo en tres tiempos por sí misma, que entendiera los pasos básicos era una buena señal, pero parecía que el gran problema de Elizabeta era que de alguna forma sus pasos parecían un zapateo más que un vals y cuando él le daba una vuelta ella perdía el control de sus movimientos hasta el punto en que el austriaco se llevó varios manotazos y empujones durante esas dos horas de clase.

─ Elizabeta, no tienes por qué alejarte tanto cuando regresas de un giro. Apenas te alcanzo a tocar.─ Le reclamaba después de que la distancia de ellos se abría tanto que apenas con ambos brazos estirados paralelamente la podía tocar con la punta de sus dedos. A lo que ella se acercaba otra vez con torpeza hacia él, y sí, perdiendo el ritmo de la canción de nuevo.

Pero lo que más veces le repetía era:

─ Querida, ¿por qué insistes en dirigirme tú? ¡Yo sé perfectamente a dónde voy! Déjame guiarte.

O también:

─ ¿Puedo saber por qué vas tan rápido? ¿Qué prisa llevas?

─ ¡Pero es que de pronto tú haces pausas muy largas y siento que tengo que compensarlas yo!─ Replicaba la aprendiz, dando una doble vuelta además.

─ Elizabeta, la pieza dura siete minutos. Y cómo sigas dando giros tan rápidos te vas a caer.─ Roderich le hablaba más despacio todavía. ─Es más, ya perdiste el compás. Vamos a repetir la canción.

Y en esos momentos, a Elizabeta le parecía que esa era la canción más larga e insufrible del mundo porque él ya había insistido en repetirla desde el inicio más de tres veces, siempre ante el más mínimo error con el que según él ya no podían continuar.

Su frustración se incrementó aún más en el momento en que ya estaban a punto de medio terminar la pieza y entonces ella le dio un pisotón en el pie izquierdo durante su último giro. Un pisotón bastante fuerte, a decir verdad; Elizabeta sintió que se le escapaban los colores del rostro cuando vio la cara que puso su pareja de baile.

─ ¡Roderich, lo siento! ¡Fue un accidente!─ Se apresuró a disculparse, con la presión de quien acaba de romper un jarrón de vidrio justo cuando le acaban de decir que tenga cuidado al tomarlo.

─ N-no te preocupes, esto pasa muy seguido en las primeras prácticas.─ Aseguró entre dientes porque realmente le dolía el pie, haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por no exaltarse con ella ya que eso sólo empeoraría las cosas. La castaña se apresuró a acercarle una silla y se llevó las manos al rostro con resignación una vez que él se sentó.

─ ¡No tengo remedio! ¡Soy pésima en esto! Ni si quiera sé porque estoy haciéndonos perder el tiempo. Sólo le diré a Alfred que yo no asistiré al baile y ya está… ¡Agh! En verdad esto era una mala idea desde el principio.

La húngara atropellaba las palabras y escucharla hablar con tanto derrotismo, mermó la poca paciencia que le quedaba a Roderich.

─ ¡Silencio!─ Le sentenció, con aquella severidad que poseía y que nadie se atrevía a desafiar. Y en efecto, ella casi enmudeció.

─ ¿Perdón?

─ He dicho que guardes silencio. No quiero escucharte si vas a decirme que ya quieres renunciar a las lecciones, ¡cuando apenas llevamos una! La Elizabeta que yo conozco es una chica perseverante, mi Elizabeta no se rinde tan fácilmente.

─ Pero es que… ¡Me siento como una inútil que ni si quiera puede hacer bien tres pasos!─ Se sentó en el suelo al lado de la silla de Roderich, bastante consternada.

─ Y aun así me diste tu palabra. Aun cuando no quieres ir al baile, viniste a pedirme ayuda y aquí estoy para eso. Porque te lo propusiste a ti misma. Nadie nace sabiendo bailar o tocar un instrumento, son cosas que necesitan práctica y, sobre todo, ganas para hacerlas.

Elizabeta lo miró de reojo, pensando en que sinceramente nunca había visto a Roderich batallar por aprender a tocar algún instrumento en particular. Él tocaba casi cualquier instrumento que se propusiera, pero era una gran verdad que le dedicaba muchísimo tiempo a la práctica y nunca dejaba una pieza de lado hasta que estuviera completamente satisfecho de cómo sonaba. La joven siempre había admirado esa perseverancia suya.

─ Es que… Siento que estoy haciendo todo esto por la presión de los demás en mí, no porque yo tenga una motivación real.─ Suspiró ella, posando nuevamente su mirada en el suelo. Roderich se levantó en ese momento de la silla y comenzó a caminar alrededor del aula, comprobando así que su pie estaba en buen estado y finalmente le tendió una mano a la chica para que se levantara del suelo

─ Tú tal vez no la tengas, pero desde el viernes me hiciste tener una nueva determinación y esa es que aprendas a bailar a la perfección, Elizabeta. No vine aquí para escucharte decir que no tienes talento en algo que en principio ni siquiera has intentado.─ Le dijo, con un tono serio, pero aun tomándole la mano con suavidad. ─ Al menos déjame ayudarte. Ya que tú siempre das todo por los demás, déjame ser tu compañero y motivación para salir de esto. _¿Ja?_

Ella asintió con la cabeza suavemente, sintiéndose tal como una niña regañada después de haber hecho una rabieta. Cuando Roderich notó que estaba siendo algo severo en un asunto que no tenía tanta importancia, porque ninguno se había lastimado realmente; le acarició torpemente la cabeza intentando reconfortarla de alguna forma. La chica se acercó con sutileza y cuando sintió sus dedos entrelazándose en las hebras de su cabello, la embargó tal sentimiento de nostalgia, que no pudo hacer más que echarse con fuerza a sus brazos. El austriaco carraspeó un poco ante el repentino abrazo pero no la apartó inmediatamente, acariciándole un poco más la espalda. Sintió un gran alivio cuando ella volvió a sonreír.

De pequeños siempre era ella quien lo abrazaba de vez en cuando, ya fuese por alegría o por las lágrimas en los ojos de alguno de los dos, solía atraparlo con tal fuerza que casi los asfixiaba a ambos y por consecuencia se separaban rápido. Ese era el intento de la pequeña Elizabeta de demostrarle a su amigo que la tenía cerca. Ahora se sentía extraña envuelta en sus brazos, él estaba mucho más alto y ella apenas alcanzaba a apoyar la frente en su hombro. Era una sensación muy diferente, pero definitivamente no en un mal sentido.

─ La verdad es que los dramas no van demasiado conmigo.─ Reconoció, apartándose un poco.─ Ya debería haberme hecho a la idea de que en tus manos estoy segura.

Él le tomó la mano y le dio una vuelta mucho más agraciada que las anteriores, seguramente porque la tomó desprevenida.

─ Literalmente, Liz.

El instructor decidió dejar hasta ese punto la primera lección para que la presidenta no se retrasara más en hacer el resto de sus labores pendientes; que en épocas de parciales, no eran pocas. Acomodaron las bancas de nuevo en su sitio y cerraron el salón de música, luego se dirigieron a la salida del Colegio. A la mitad del patio principal, Roderich pareció recordar que se le había olvidado sacar un libro de la biblioteca así que acompañó a su amiga hasta la puerta y después de despedirse, se encaminó a la biblioteca por el camino que daba hacia los talleres para hacer una pequeña escala antes.

Escuchó el sonido de la cortadora eléctrica y el aserrín de la madera le irritó la nariz cuando se detuvo frente a la puerta del salón de carpintería. A esa hora no había nadie más trabajando─ con excepción de la persona que ya se esperaba estaría ahí─ siguiendo al pie de la letra su horario de los lunes. Vash ignoraba casi del todo la presencia del austríaco y no le dirigió la mirada hasta que terminó de cortar sus piezas y apagó la máquina.

El chico de lentes miró a su alrededor con un claro desinterés, pues realmente no había ningún proyecto digno de su atención más que en el que estaba trabajando el chico suizo.

─ ¿No te parece que ya tenemos demasiados relojes en la casa? Es algo molesto tener que darles cuerda constantemente.

─ No estoy haciendo un reloj─ respondió sin más, visualizando las piezas y teniendo una idea bien clara de qué hacer con ellas. El austriaco hizo un ademán para que se explicara.─ Será un mueble bajo que pidió mi madre.

─ Ah… ¿Irán tú y Lily a verla en estos días?

─ Sí. El fin de semana. Será su cumpleaños.

─ Dale las felicitaciones de mi parte.─ El suizo sacó una especie de cajón rectangular y comprobó el tamaño de unas piezas que probablemente serían las puertas. "Tener la casa sola unos tres días (porque seguro saldrían desde el viernes) parece prometedor", pensó el austriaco.─ ¿Estás muy ocupado? Necesitaba pedirte algo. No te tomará más de dos minutos, seguro.

─ ¿Qué quieres?

─ ¿Podrías hacer para mí un par de espadas de madera? Como esas que son de juguete.

─ ¿Espadas? Podrías pedirle unos floretes al club de esgrima si te apetece jugar al espadachín─ bromeó inesperadamente el rubio. Roderich fingió un bostezo desinteresado, aunque sí que le había hecho algo de gracia el comentario.─ ¿Para qué quieres eso?

─ Es para… Una exposición sobre Las Cruzadas en la clase de Conflictos Geo-políticos del Medio Oriente.─ Improvisó con lo primero que se le ocurrió que no sería capaz de comprobar su compañero pues no tomaban juntos esa clase.

─ ¿Y no podrías cortarlas tú mismo? No es algo difícil.

─ ¡Eh! Sabes que no se me da bien nada que tenga que ver con carpintería.─ Roderich miró con desdén a la cortadora eléctrica. Usarla era demasiado arriesgado para sus manos de músico y más aún cuando podía cortarse o astillarse con la madera.

─ ¡Ahh, claro! Me olvidé por completo del estricto cuidado a tus manos de princesa… Las haré, pero tienes que acompañar a Lily al supermercado esta tarde.─ Aunque Vash ni siquiera lo estaba mirando, casi pudo escuchar como el pianista rodaba los ojos y se presionaba el puente de las gafas. Roderich sintió ganas de decir: "no soy yo quien ocupa su tiempo en hacer casitas de muñecas", pero reprimió ese comentario porque sabía de sobra que el rubio no hacía nada por nadie de buenas a primeras y mucho menos gratis. Molestarlo no era la opción más acertada.

─ No hay problema, me llevaré tu auto.─ Dijo, aparentemente conforme. El de ojos verdes lo miró por un segundo, sinceramente extrañado porque se esperaba una respuesta más cortante o incluso algún suspiro de fastidio, rebuscando las llaves en su pantalón con mucha desconfianza. No le encantaba dejarle su auto a otra persona, pero dejárselo a Roderich no podía ser peor que la vez que se lo prestó a Feliciano en una "emergencia".─ Necesitaré las espadas mañana si no te importa.

─ Si, si, lo que sea... ¡No te olvides de ponerle gas al auto cuando regresen!─ Añadió Vash, un momento antes de lanzarle las llaves.

Roderich salió del taller y su nariz festejó la bocanada de aire fresco proveniente de las jardineras que rodeaban la biblioteca. Las recorrió con paso calmado, jugueteando con el llavero entre sus dedos mientras tarareaba tranquilamente el vals de esa tarde; con una actitud tan sinceramente despreocupada incluso cuando la biblioteca estaba a diez minutos de cerrarse.

* * *

Nota de autora: ¡Bueno, bueno! Realmente quería publicar este capítulo desde hace varios días pero realmente tuve una semana agitada, (planear mis eventos de cumpleaños fueron más complicados de lo que pensé). En fin en este capítulo he terminado por recurrir a mi manía de poner títulos con referencias musicales, probablemente tendría que avisarlo al inicio del capítulo, pero recomiendo mucho leerlo mientras se escucha el vals del grandísimo Johann Strauss II. Personaje a quien no puedo dejar de recomendar ampliamente porque Roderich y yo somos grandes seguidores de su obra, naturalmente.

Cabe aclarar que la primera lección de baile me costó horrores escribirla, aun mientras editaba el capítulo quería cambiar mil cosas, en parte porque las lecciones de baile son parte importante de nuestro eje argumental y porque yo no soy para nada una experta en el tema. Así que mi concepto de _lecciones de baile_ podrán resultar bastante bizarras en ocasiones, son solo producto de mi entendimiento nulo del baile y mi arrebatado gusto por el vals aunque nunca lo he practicado, así que pueden tomárselo con humor lo poco didácticas que lleguen a ser las mismas... ¡Ah, es todo un tema!

Aprovecho para agradecer de nuevo a todas esas personas que están comentando y siguiendo la historia, ¡son geniales! Y para invitar a todos aquellos que gusten comentar, dar sugerencias, quizás alguien mucho más versado en el tema del baile de salón que quiera aportar algo... Lo que gusten opinar están bienvenidos a hacerlo. Sin más que decir ¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo!


	5. Historias de cafetería

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya. Yo sólo los uso para esta historia._

 _Cursivas: Para frases en los idiomas nativos de los personajes y algunas referencias culturales._

* * *

El martes al mediodía, Elizabeta salió agotada de una larga práctica en el laboratorio de química, bastante satisfecha de que su equipo había obtenido los resultados esperados. Sacó su teléfono para revisar su horario y se alegró de comprobar que tenía dos horas libres. No había comido nada desde las siete de la mañana así que fue sin perder más tiempo a la cafetería ya que sabía de sobra que a esa hora en particular estaría bastante llena.

Para su desencanto, aparte de que casi todas las mesas estaban llenas, había una fila bastante larga en la barra de comidas pero no en la de ensaladas. No es que le bastará con comer una ensalada para quedar satisfecha, pero al menos le espantaría el hambre un rato en lo que la otra fila se despejaba. Se formó detrás de otras tres chicas y una vez que obtuvo su entremés, paseó su mirada en busca de algún conocido o una mesa vacía.

Su mirada se encontró con la de una chica de ojos cafés, con una lisa cabellera corta de la que sobresalía un pequeño rodete trenzado a la izquierda de su cabeza y que Elizabeta reconoció rápidamente de Katya Milanka, una de sus vecinas de dormitorio. La joven checa le sonrió afablemente y le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se acercara a sentarse. Mas cuando ella se disponía a tomar el asiento que estaba al lado de su amiga; otro chico de pelo lacio color canela lo ocupó primero.

─ Gracias por guardarme el asiento, _mi cielo_.─ Saludó el muchacho eslovaco que acababa de tomar el sitio, poniéndole énfasis al mote. Ella se llevó una mano al rostro, con hastío.

─ Vete, ¿sí? A ti nadie te invitó a sentarte, Andrej. Y hazme el favor de no llamarme "mi cielo".─ Siseó Katya, irritada. Elizabeta hizo los ojos en blanco y se sentó en frente de ambos sin esperar que le hicieran mayor caso.

Andrej intentó rodear los hombros de la chica con su brazo pero ella levantó la mano, soltando la cuchara sobre su tazón de yogurt, para golpearlo en la cabeza y él le interceptó el movimiento sin siquiera mirarla. El chico tomó una cucharada del tazón de yogurt y cereales de Katya, lo cual la ofendió por sobre todo lo demás, así que le dio una patada por debajo de la mesa. A la húngara toda esa interacción pasivo-agresiva no le causaba mayor extrañeza pues bien sabía que con ese par se trataba ni más ni menos que del tipo de amigos que, mientras más se atacan el uno al otro, mejor se llevan.

─ ¡Eh! Pero si hasta me deslumbraste con tu sonrisa y señalaste el sitio a tu lado. Cualquiera entendería que me estabas dejando el asiento…

─ "Me deslumbraste con tu sonrisa".─ Lo imitó ella haciendo una voz gangosa,─ obviamente no era a ti a quien me dirigía, tarado. Era a Elizabeta y no puedo creer que además de que le robas el lugar ni siquiera tienes la decencia de disculparte.

─ ¡Ah, Liz! Perdóname pero yo no te había visto.─ Andrej hizo como que las palabras de la checa lo habían herido de verdad. ─ De haberlo hecho, te hubiera invitado a que nos sentáramos en otra mesa en la que no estuviera alguien tan borde como _ésta_.

─ No te preocupes, claro que me di cuenta de que no me viste, porque no levantaste ni el polvo para sentarte al lado de " _ésta"_.─ Repuso la húngara, picando un tomatito de la ensalada.

─ Y en todo caso aquí el único que está importunando eres tú.

─ Oigan, oigan… Tampoco es justo que sean dos contra uno, ¿no piensan que también tengo sentimientos?─ Exclamó el joven eslovaco, haciendo como que lloraba. Ambas se rieron de su pésima interpretación y en lo que Andrej intentaba abrir una botella de refresco especialmente sellada, Elizabeta perdió la paciencia y se la quitó de las manos para abrirla sin mayor esfuerzo. Por supuesto Katya aprovechó la oportunidad para recordar alguna anécdota sobre su "debilucho y patético" vecino. Él le cortó su historia amenazándola con hablarle a Elizabeta de un numerito especialmente vergonzoso que había hecho la joven checa hace unos días después de reprobar un examen. Y ella terminó por hacerle caso.

Llevaron la charla más o menos en paz, hasta que otra vez la parejita se puso a discutir por alguna tontería que dijo el eslovaco y la presidenta aprovechó el momento para ir por comida de verdad en lo que alguno de los dos se aburría de picar al otro─ cosa que parecía tomar tiempo─. Se sirvió un jugoso filete de corte argentino que ya se antojaba con solo verlo en la charola bañada de jugo de carne, una porción de _risotto_ para acompañar y un vaso de agua de frutas. Regresó muy contenta a la mesa ya con su comida humeante en el plato; mientras se abría paso entre las mesas circulares de la cafetería pudo divisar que sus conflictivos compañeros tenían nueva compañía.

Y cuando estaba a unas pocas mesas de distancia se dio cuenta de que alguien ya estaba sentado en su lugar, el susodicho en este caso, se apartó un mechón largo de la frente y levantó la vista en dirección a la presidenta que se acercaba. Unos conocidos ojos carmesí la miraron con poca gracia; una mueca de desagrado se dibujó en los colmillos afilados de él y en el entrecejo de ella.

Evidentemente, Vlad sabía ahora que ese sitio lo estaba ocupando la húngara y no tenía ninguna intención de apartarse del lugar, al contrario, puso su mochila en el trozo de banca que quedaba libre a su lado para que ella no se sentara ahí. La chica se detuvo un momento, indecisa pues había una pequeña parte de ella que de verdad tenía ganas de ir reclamarle su lugar, pero otra parte más sensata le decía que eso sería un simple berrinche. Elizabeta rodó los ojos con exasperación y se giró a buscar otra mesa sin hacerle mayor caso al desplante grosero del rumano, no tenía ninguna gana de mantener conversación con él ni aunque tuviera que dejar de lado su anterior charla con Katya y Andrej.

Sin embargo, al girarse, una mano le sostuvo el brazo y por un momento temió que su amiga checa se hubiera percatado de su presencia e insistiera en que se quedara con ellos; ignorante de la atmósfera llena de tensión que se cargaba cuando tenía que pasar tiempo cerca del estudiante rumano. Ya se estaba formulando sus mejores excusas para evadir un almuerzo nada agradable cuando notó, ─ por unas risillas debajo de su hombro─ que quien la estaba deteniendo era Emma, para su gran alivio.

─ No quiero evitar que te reúnas con tus amigos, pero es que acabo de llegar y estoy solita…─ Le dijo.

─ ¡Ah! Qué remedio, en ese caso, me quedaré a comer contigo.─ La húngara dejó su bandeja en la mesa y se sentó junto a su compañera de cuarto, aun enlazadas del brazo.

─ ¡Qué haría yo sin mi heroína favorita!─ Suspiró teatralmente la rubia, mientras sostenía su teléfono en la mano que parpadeaba intermitentemente con los nuevos mensajes recibidos.

─ Bueno, sabes que no puedo resistirme cuando hay una doncella en apuros.─ Dijo Elizabeta, en un tono con el que podría interpretar a un Romeo envidiable. ─ En todo caso gracias por salvarme de las garras de ese "vampiro de Transilvania". Por supuesto que lo hubiera puesto en su lugar en cualquier otro momento en el que no fuera yo la ejemplar presidenta estudiantil.

─ Para eso estamos las amigas, su excelencia.─ La chica le guiñó un ojo con complicidad pero su expresión cambió a una más mediática mientras miraba por encima de su hombro, esperando encontrarse con un par de ojos color olivo que no eran los de la húngara.─ ¿Has visto a Antonio por aquí hoy? ¿O a Lovino? Se supone que deberían estar por aquí pero no sé qué demonios se trae entre manos…

─ ¿Eh? No he visto a ninguno de los dos, aunque cuando salí de la clase de química me pareció cruzarme con los hermanos Vargas. Digo que me lo pareció porque se escuchaban retazos de su conversación en todo el pasillo.

La rubia se mordió el labio, no muy conforme con la información y volvió a revisar su teléfono en el momento preciso en el que entraba una llamada. Parecía que había una jugosa historia de por medio en ese asunto, pero Elizabeta decidió no prestar atención a la llamada telefónica de su amiga y esperar a que le contarán después con pelos y señas el chisme completo.

Por su parte intentaba no darle mucha importancia a su desolada bandeja de entrada… No es como que esperara una llamada del austriaco justo ahora que ya tenía su nuevo número, pero le inquietaba que esa tarde tenían programada otra "clase" y a pesar de que la primera no había salido tan bien como imaginó, aún le agobiaba lo que le esperaba en esta sesión y que él ni siquiera mandaba un mensaje para confirmar la hora. Aunque después de todo sus preocupaciones eran un poco infundamentadas pues bien sabía que él era un empecinado de primera. Y que definitivamente podía confiar en que Roderich Edelstein no iba a dejarla en paz hasta que bailara un vals del que él pudiera quedar satisfecho.

Justo pensaba en eso cuando la pantalla brilló con un mensaje entrante:

─"Nos vemos a las 3:30 en la terraza del segundo edificio. No llegues tarde."─ "Hablando del diablo…", pensó ella al leer el mensaje del susodicho.

"¿La terraza? ¿Por qué ahí?" Le envió ella.

"Vamos a necesitar más espacio. Te explico luego." Respondió.

─ ¡Oh! ¿Quién cita tan misteriosamente a nuestra presidenta en una de las solitarias terrazas de la escuela?─ Susurró una voz sedosa sobre su hombro.─ ¿Será que ya te conseguiste un galán nuevo, _cher_?

Elizabeta dio un respingo ante la repentina invasión de su espacio personal y con una mano apartó la cara del francés de su teléfono.

─ Deja de leer conversaciones ajenas, guapo. Un día de estos te vas a meter en un lío que podría o no involucrar a mi sartén.

─ Me desarmas, Liz. Yo no me jugaría la suerte con tu sartén.─ El francés levantó ambas manos en señal de son de paz, pero aprovecho para saludarla con un beso en cada mejilla antes de alejarse de su lugar.─ ¡Aunque no me culpes por querer llenar al mundo de _amour!_ Y eso las incluye a ustedes, _mes amies._

Se acercó a Emma con los brazos abiertos y ella se le colgó del cuello un poquito, dejándole la marca de labial rosa estampada en la mejilla izquierda, en lo que él tomaba asiento.

─ _Salut,_ Francis. ¿Has estado con Antonio hoy?

─ _Oui, jollie._ Despertó en mi cama porque ayer no tomó siesta y cuando llegó al dormitorio anoche se desplomó sobre lo primero blando que vio y, para su suerte, se trataba de mí.

─ Ah claro, mera casualidad que amanezca en tu cama…─ Comentó la húngara.

─ Nadie amanece en mi cama por casualidad, bien lo saben.─ El de los ojos azules bailó las cejas con picardía y las muchachas intercambiaron unas risillas.─ Pero no deja de interesarme el hecho de que apenas llego y lo primero que haces es preguntar por _Antoine, Belbel._

─ Vives con él, no preguntaba por lo que pasa a puerta cerrada en la habitación de la discordia.─ Apuntó la belga.─ Estoy segura de que tú ya sabes bien de qué estoy hablando.

─ Sí, y si no puedes con la curiosidad, la puerta de mi habitación nunca estará cerrada para ti.

─ ¿Significa que puedo reclamarte como estilista a cualquier hora? _¡Fantastique!_

─ Cuando tú quieras, me tienes a tu disposición, ya lo sabes.─ La tomó de la mano y se la besó con gracia. La joven de ojos verdes se ruborizó un poco en reflejo porque no podía dejar de gustarle su galantería.─ Pero, yo no doy detalles de las conquistas de Antonio a nadie así que con eso no vas a correr suerte. Es un código de honor.

Ella hizo un mohín de disgusto y soltó su mano de las de Francis.

─ ¿De modo que esto va de una conquista?─ Interrumpió Elizabeta, quien hasta el momento se había mantenido como espectadora de esa telenovela que ambos se traían siempre.─ ¿En qué estás metida, mujer?

Los rubios intercambiaron una mirada cargada de sentido y el muchacho se recargó mejor en su respaldo, pasándole un brazo por encima de los hombros a la belga y con un ademán de la mano le indicó que siguiera. Ella puso las palmas sobre la mesa y paseó su mirada en la gente que iba y venía en la cafetería, pensando por dónde iniciar.

─Bueno, todo comenzó el viernes pasado que fuimos a comer pizza y ciertos amigos nos dejaron tirados media hora en la parada de autobuses…─ Miró acusadoramente al galo y a la húngara, (quien le rehuyó el contacto visual pues era consciente de que aquel fue el día en que por fin pudo reunirse con Roderich). ─ Cuando nos cansamos de esperar decidimos que mejor nos íbamos nosotros a comer, y si se antojaba, también al cine.

* * *

 _(Flashback)._

─ ¡¿Pero qué cojones, Francis?! Sí nos ibais a dejar plantados desde un inicio al menos avisad, ¡joder!─ Soltó el encendido ibérico para el teléfono. Su compañera se veía, en cambio, mucho más tranquila. Ya sabía de sobra que pocas cosas le molestaban a Antonio como el que alguien lo dejara tirado sin avisar, podía tolerar retrasos exagerados con más paciencia que la mayoría; pero no que le cancelaran un plan de repente. ─ Si, si, surgió otra cosa dices. Pero ¡Alá, tío! Que no es como que no me hubieras visto esta mañana… ¡Dale, pues que os jodan a ti y a Gilbert también!

El español colgó la llamada con brusquedad; encontrándose solo un poquito menos enojado porque al menos ya habían llamado. Cualquiera que lo viera por fuera opinaría, desde luego, que seguía igual de molesto que hace unos momentos; pero el ojo experto de la rubia notó que en realidad ya se le estaba bajando el coraje. Se acercó a él y le puso una mano en el hombro con una infinita suavidad que le relajó la espalda al moreno. Le dedicó una sonrisa apacible, con esos labios de corazón que a Antonio le desfruncieron el ceño como por arte de magia. El muchacho le colocó un mechón del flequillo por detrás de la oreja, dándole una pequeña caricia en la mejilla, con renovada dulzura.

─ Ya que Francis iba a traer la comida para el picnic creo que ese plan se cancela, ¿Qué pasó con los chicos?

─ Ah… Parece que algo le hicieron al inglesito ese, que se chivó con el subdirector y los sometieron a arresto domiciliario todo este fin.

─ ¿Kirkland los acusó con _Herr Beilschimdt?_ ¡Pero si es el padre de Gilbert!

─ Sí, pero ya sabes cómo es su señor padre en cuanto a disciplina,─ Antonio se encogió de hombros,─ además sólo él y el director tienen la autoridad para ponerles ese castigo… Pero no creo que _el Cejas_ pensara en acudir primero con el director porque el Señor Rómulo es nuestro cómplice ¿Sabes? No le digas a nadie que yo te conté esto, pero resulta que un día logramos entrar a un sótano del edificio central, obviamente estaba cerrado con llave y, sinceramente, no me acuerdo cómo le hicimos esa vez para entrar… ¡Y a qué no imaginas lo que había adentro, Belbel!─ En lo que Antonio le contaba su anécdota, emprendió el rumbo hacia a algún lugar. Y la rubia lo siguió, curiosa por la historia y por el lugar al que se dirigía el español, sin pensárselo mucho.─ ¡Era nada más y nada menos que la reserva de vinos personal del director! Y con lo que nos gusta el vino a Francis y a mí… Fue como encontrar un tesoro enterrado debajo del Colegio. Total que, aunque a Gilbert le interesaba poco la bodega, nos pasamos como una hora recorriendo la colección del profesor cuando, de pronto, escuchamos unos pasos bajando por la escalera. Estábamos super acojonados porque mientras el extraño más descendiera, pronto le iba a llegar la luz encendida de la habitación y tampoco es que hubiera sitio donde esconderse… Entonces en acto desesperado nos armamos de valor, o algo así, apagamos la luz y nos plantamos a ambos lados de la escalera. Cuando el director la encendió y nos halló ahí, no se enojó al instante, pero sí que le dejó mal parado que encontráramos ese sitio. Fue entonces que Francis aprovechó para intentar negociar con él, le dijo que nosotros no diríamos absolutamente nada de ese lugar si él nos invitaba de vez en cuando a catar alguno de sus vinos…

─ ¿En verdad negociaron eso en vez de su posible castigo?─ Intervino Emma, bastante sorprendida, pero segura de que los detalles de esa historia no eran ningún invento del ibérico para impresionarla.

─ No, bueno, no podían darnos un castigo muy severo porque no forzamos la puerta así que simplemente nos inventamos que la encontramos abierta y, en teoría, ni siquiera en el despacho del director está prohibida la entrada si eres un miembro del plantel, esa es una regla no escrita, ─ él le hizo un guiño y continúo con su monólogo.─ ¡Y nada, al final sí que aceptó la propuesta!, claro con discreción por nuestra parte y la suya.

─ En verdad… ¡Esas cosas sólo les pueden pasar a ustedes tres! ─ El chico rió con ganas y ella se percató de que se detuvieron delante de una pizzería famosa en la escuela.─ Entonces, ¿comeremos pizza?

* * *

Nota de autora: ¡Saludos, dulces ciudadanos! *léase con voz de la dulce princesa*. Otra vez me aparezco por aquí con mis actualizaciones fuera de lugar en, ¿jueves? ¿quién rayos publica en jueves? Y además cortando la historia así de improvisto, sin decir "¡agua va!". En fin, la realidad es que el capítulo de hoy se atrasó un poco más de lo debido porque resultó ser demasiado largo así que por comodidad para el lector tuve que literalmente cortarlo a la mitad. Sin embargo, hay un par de puntos que me gustaría señalarles como curiosidades dentro de la historia:

-La primera es, y como ya se habrán dado cuenta mis estimados lectores, que aquí inicia un pequeño arco sobre los personajes secundarios de la historia. ¡Y es que no hay nada que le dé más sabor a un drama estudiantil que las anécdotas y los chismes entre los pasillos! Además me gustan las historias de los secundarios, discúlpenme si a alguno de ustedes les parece relleno, en realidad no lo es.

-La segunda, es referente a las interacciones entre los personajes secundarios. Sólo puedo avisar que soy multi-shiper, así que de momento no hay otra pareja oficial más que la principal de la historia. Pero quiero que ustedes se tomen la libertad de hacer sus propios shippeos en torno a los demás personajes, ¡con confianza!

\- Y como tercera y última, ¿a alguien le costó trabajo identificar la aparición de República Checa y Eslovaquia? Me hizo gracia ponerlos en la escena del comedor porque son dos países que tienen mucho contacto con Hungría y realmente he visto poco de ellos en los fanfics, quizá porque no hace mucho que aparecieron en el manga. Tan nuevos son en el fandom que de momento no sé si alguien ya les ha dado un nombre humano, por lo cual me tomé la libertad de llamarlos Katya Milanka para Rep. Checa y Andrej Branislav para Eslovaquia. Y sí, tuve que googlear los nombres.

Gracias, por leer hasta aquí. Aprovecho para mandarles un gran saludo a todos los que han estado siguiendo la historia, comentando y marcando en favoritos, para invitar a los nuevos lectores a dejar sus comentarios y opiniones porque me encantaría leerlos. ¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo!


	6. Buono tomato, amore!

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya. Yo sólo los uso para esta historia._

 _Cursivas: Para frases en los idiomas nativos de los personajes y algunas referencias culturales._

* * *

Antonio miró el local a sus espaldas con sorpresa, como si sus pies lo hubieran llevado hasta ahí de manera inconsciente.

─ ¡Pues ya que estamos! No sé tú pero es que podría comerme un toro justo ahora, bueno, un toro no… ¡Me daría mucha pena hacerlo! Y no sé si podría cargar con mi sucia conciencia después.

─ ¡Ni quien pueda creerte eso, Antonio! Vale lo del toro lo paso, pero para mí que no tiene nada de casualidad que termináramos en _Il Tomato Rosso._ ─ Acusó ella, aún entre risas, y poniéndole el dedo índice en medio del pecho. El castaño se rascó la nuca y sonrió entrecerrando los ojos en su famoso gesto de: "Yo no hice nada". ─ Vamos pues, que yo también muero de hambre…

─ Después de usted, señorita.─ Dijo él, abriendo la puerta de la pizzería y cediéndole el paso.

Dentro del local, un italiano le prestó atención a la joven rubia que estaba por entrar, pero al ver con quién llegaba la misma; hizo una mueca de desagrado y se fue a esconder a la cocina para no tener que atenderlos él mismo. Y para su mala suerte no requerían de su ayuda dentro así que nuevamente lo mandaron a atender mesas. Maldijo al cocinero, a los demás empleados, al español y en general al mundo que confabulaba siempre en su contra.

La pareja de amigos se sentó en una mesita para dos, pegada a una pared de la que colgaba una red de luces y un mapa con las regiones de Italia. El latino notó que nadie más en el personal se molestó en acercarse a la mesa para atenderlos, así que tomó dos menús, un canasto de barritas de pan horneadas y se acercó a la mesa. Con cara de malhumorado, por supuesto. Le importaba un comino eso del "trato amable al cliente", ─ a menos que se tratara de un grupo de chicas bonitas─, pero no aplicaba si venían acompañadas por un completo idiota como aquel que ni siquiera lo había notado ni cuando empezó a acercarse hacia ellos, ¡así mejor! Si eso lo salvaba de que le hicieran la plática, pensó.

La belga se percató de que Antonio había hecho una pausa en lo que decía para tragar saliva, cosa rara, y que miraba discretamente algo que estaba a sus espaldas… No necesitó ni voltear para enterarse, porque repentinamente un menú aterrizó entre las cejas de él y pusieron otro exactamente igual delante de ella sólo que sin lanzarselo a la cara, claro. Levantó la vista y el camarero evadió la suya sin perder el temple de; "yo no quería venir pero alguien tiene que atenderlos".

─ ¡Lovii! ¡Eso me dolió!─ Se quejó Antonio.─ No creo que los clientes estén felices si les avientas cosas a la cara.

El chico no contestó, sólo se apartó un mechón de la frente con desinterés.

─ Si lo que sigue es que me vas a tirar el aceite de olivo en la cara pues mejor ya no vengo…

─ ¡Vaya! ¡Haberlo dicho antes! Ahora estoy tentado a hacerlo, a ver si de verdad funciona. ─ Sonrió de una forma malévola que a Antonio le hizo gracia de todas formas. El romano chasqueó la lengua molesto, porque ni así lo tomaba en serio; en un momento se giró hacia la belga, quien le había tocado un poco el brazo para que le prestará atención y de esa forma dedicarle una sonrisa.

─ No me esperaba que estuvieras aquí. ¡Qué bueno verte!

─ ¡Eh!... Para mí no tan… En fin, ¿Ya saben que van a ordenar?─ Apretó con fuerza sus ojos color avellana, detestando ese tono sonrosado que acababan de adquirir sus mejillas.─ Porque, no me pagan por aventarle los menús a la gente pero tampoco por charlar con ellos.

─ Ni si quiera nos lo has dejado leer…─ Se quejó el español.

─ _Questo non è il mio problema, stronzo._

─ Creo que no hace falta leer el menú.─ Opinó Emma. Aleteó sus pestañas entorno a Lovino, de manera coqueta y Antonio decidió dejarle el asunto en sus manos.─ Estoy segura de que tú tienes el mejor criterio así que quiero ordenar una pizza mediana de lo que tú recomiendes.

─ ¿Lo que sea? Podría traerte lo primero que vea y puede no gustarte.

─ No, al contrario, tú me traerías la mejor pizza de aquí porque eso es lo que tú elegirías…

─ Para ti sí pero a éste…─ dirigió su mirada al ibérico, el cual no desaprovechó su atención para guiñarle un ojo. El romano se giró ignorando el gesto. ─ Vale. Trabaja una mediana.

Para cuando el romano se alejó lo suficiente de la mesa, la chica no pudo contener su necesidad de cotillear al respecto con el español, seguro que la había llevado ahí con sus propios motivos.

─ ¡¿Por qué no me habías dicho que Lovino estaba trabajando aquí?! Es más, ¿por qué está trabajando en principio?

─ Bueeno… No sé los detalles exactamente, pero me enteré por Feli que su abuelo le recortó el presupuesto por bajar tanto sus notas y lo obligó a que trabajara al menos de medio tiempo si quería ganarse el resto.

─ ¿Y el señor Rómulo no le dio otra opción más que atender la pizzería?

─ ¡Sí que le dio! Le ofreció que ayudara a organizar el papeleo en su oficina pero él no quiso hacerlo y prefirió la pizzería algunos días a la semana porque al menos así podía comer gratis.

─ Nunca me imaginé a Lovino trabajando en algo que no involucre a la mafia de ninguna manera…─ reconoció ella.─ ¿Así que es por esto que ahora siempre eres tú el que se ofrece a traer la pizza, Antonio querido?

─ ¡Ala! No bueno, es que es como mi pasatiempo personal venir a molestarle un poquito, Belbel.

Lovino regresó con la charola de pizza humeante y además dos botellitas de la Sangría casera. No pasó desapercibido para Antonio que, al ponerles los platos a ambos, dejó una margarita encima del de la rubia. Ella la tomó y le sonrió con agradecimiento. El italiano la miró solo un segundo para después clavar sus ojos en los de Antonio, de una forma que ni el susodicho supo cómo interpretar.

─ _Buon appetito._

Nuevamente se retiró y el par de ojiverdes se ocuparon en saciar su hambre con esa pizza que sabía a gloria. Naturalmente fue una buena elección de su parte dejar que el romano les sirviera a su gusto. Una vez con el estómago en calma, Antonio inició con su plática de sobremesa diciendo lo primero que se le vino a la mente:

─ ¿Recuerdas cuando eras su amor platónico? Aun le gustas.

─ ¿A Lovino? Pero sí eso fue cuando él tenía nueve años, Antonio. No lo creo.

─ Y tú tenías doce, mira que romperle el corazón a un chico menor que tú…─ Meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro, acompañándolo de un ruidito con la lengua en señal de desaprobación.─ Eso te debería causar remordimientos, muñeca.

─ ¿A mí? No estoy de acuerdo. Además en ese entonces nunca le di falsas esperanzas y tú no deberías hablar del tema de las edades que eso ya te lo has pasado por el arco del triunfo más de una vez, cielito.

─ ¡Oh! No me hables de los viejos amores, son cosa del pasado.

─ No estoy hablando de los viejos amores. Me refiero al ahora, en el que te gusta Lovino.

El moreno dejó escapar una risa despreocupada y se sirvió otra rebanada de pizza, por pura gula a decir verdad.

─ ¿Te pones celosa de él, acaso? Y no hables de mi para esquivar el hecho de que no sabes qué hacer si todavía le gustas.

Ella le dio un largo trago a su sangría antes de contestar:

─ No es eso. El caso es que, si fuera cierto lo que dices, no sabría cómo reaccionar porque a diferencia de mí él es demasiado popular entre todo el colegio. Además, no es mi imagen la que aparece en portadas de revistas de moda junto a la de mi hermano… no soy el prototipo de chica por la que todos suspiran, soy bastante común como para gustarle.

─ ¿Es que no te sientes bien de esa forma, Belbel?─ Preguntó él, repentinamente preocupado porque eso sonaba inseguro viniendo de ella. Entrelazo sus piernas con las de ella por debajo de la mesa para tenerla más cerca.─ ¿O estás dudando de ti?

─ No dudo de mí. Sólo no me siento como tú y como él que hacen que la gente los mire cuando entran a algún sitio.

─ Pues a nosotros nos gusta mirarte a ti. También a Francis y a Elizabeta que te admira mucho como persona.

Ella estiró su mano y le acarició desde la mejilla hasta el mentón con ternura. Por toda respuesta él sonrió, cerrando los ojos.

─ Y estoy infinitamente agradecida por tenerlos conmigo. Ahora dime, ¿a quién debería invitar para el baile escolar? Ese es un asunto en el que aún no he pensado seriamente.─ Ella espabiló del tema, porque después de todo no necesitaba ahogarse en un vaso de agua para que Antonio le dijera cosas bonitas. Esas se las decía de corazón y cuando menos se lo esperaba.

─ ¡Ah! ¿Las chicas invitan? Entonces dile a Lovino.

─ Pero… No quiero que te enfades conmigo y tampoco me haría mucha gracia si te robas a mi pareja en medio de la fiesta ¿Por qué no vienes tú conmigo?

─Lo haría pero yo sé que a él le gustaría ir contigo. No puedes romperle el corazón, nunca te lo perdonaría…

─ ¡Entonces llévalo tú a la fiesta!

─ No irá conmigo ni aunque lo obliguen. Y la verdad no me gusta ir a una fiesta con alguien que no quiere mi compañía.

─ Sí que la quiere… Pero no lo va a admitir. Te propondré un trato, ─ dijo. El chico la miró atento.─ Si después de que intentes llevarlo aún consideras que me quiere más a mi yo iré a invitarlo. Pero si no, tienes convencerlo de que vaya contigo ¿Vale?

Ella extendió su mano para cerrar el trato, él la miró seriamente antes de estrecharla.

─ Belbel, sólo quiero que después de esta experiencia no desees competir conmigo de nuevo.

 _(Fin del flashback)._

* * *

─ ¿Entonces están en un triángulo amoroso por Lovino? ¿Cómo es que llegaron a eso?─ preguntó Elizabeta aun tratando de darle sentido a toda esa situación.

─ Bueno, no es una competencia por él, pero es que Antonio se puso muy necio ese día con que Lovi me quiere a mí y yo sólo esperaba que él se aclare a sí mismo lo que siente… ¡Y ahora él no quiere hablarme!

─ No te angusties, _ma chère_ , ni siquiera él se entiende a sí mismo y ahora lo que hará es tratarte como su rival porque así es como se lo planteaste. Y créeme que tenerlo como enemigo no es una posición agradable, eso ya lo he vivido…

─ ¿Entonces ya no va a quererme como antes?─ Los ojos verdes se le empañaron y Elizabeta le estrechó la mano.

─ ¡Nada de eso! Seguro que se le pasa muy pronto, ya sabes como es.─ La consoló. Emma se recargó en su hombro, reconfortada por las palabras de ambos pero un acento italiano le hizo dar un respingo.

─ _¡Ciao a tutti!_ ─ Se distinguió de los temores de la rubia la voz alegre de Feliciano. Venía acompañado del reservado Kiku, quien los saludó de forma general con una leve inclinación de la cabeza, a Elizabeta le estrechó la mano. Ambos tomaron asiento y el italiano se dirigió a la húngara.─ Eli, ya casi tengo listo el paisaje del lago Balatón pero me gustaría que vinieras a ver los avances… ¡Quiero que la luz quede exactamente como se ve en los amaneceres aborregados!

─ ¡Con mucho gusto! Y aun sin ver nada más que el boceto, estoy segura de que el cuadro está precioso y tal cual como lo vimos el verano pasado… ¿Puedo tomar algunas fotografías para mandárselas a mi padre?

El italiano frente a ella negó con la cabeza y tomó un sorbo de su _macchiato_ antes de responderle, despreocupado:

─ Prefiero que lo miren cuando lo cuelguen en la sala principal.

─ ¡¿De verdad me lo regalas?!

─ _Sicuro,_ para eso lo pinté. Cuando fui de visita no dejaba de pensar que a tu sala le hacía falta un buen cuadro y ahora eso ya no será problema.─ hizo gesto de limpiarse las palmas en el aire. La chica le sonrió, complacida.

─ No se podía esperar menos de ti, _mon garçon._ ─ Comentó Francis, estirando la mano para acariciar su mejilla.─ ¿Ya te he dicho que me apasiona tu visión artística? Por cierto que nunca me prestaste ese maravilloso cuaderno de dibujos que tenías…

El galo podía estarse refiriendo tanto al blog que el menor llevaba durante su recorrido por los Castillos del Loira, así como al de los desnudos. Probablemente se refería más al segundo.

─ ¡Ah! ¿El de pastas rojas? Es que ya no lo encuentro… Tal vez lo perdí ¿No lo has visto tú, Kiku?

El japonés negó con vehemencia y se sonrojó porque, evidentemente, sabía perfectamente cuál era el cuaderno que faltaba del "inventario", ─ bueno, sí es que así se le puede llamar a la pila de libros y lienzos que ocupaban una esquina del dormitorio italiano─. Kiku desvió la mirada a su teléfono, y Francis pudo leer la culpa escrita en su rostro. Pero no hizo ningún comentario que mortificara la consciencia del asiático, de todas formas, él hubiera hecho lo mismo. Y es que el veneciano pintaba con unas dimensiones tan renacentistas que… cualquiera moriría por tener en su posesión esas obras de arte antes de que alguien más las evalúe en miles de euros.

─ ¡Vaya! Es una auténtica pena… Pero confío en que no te será problema recrearlo e incluso mejorarlo.

El italiano se encogió de hombros y soltó un relajado ~Vee~, después de tomar otro sorbo a su café.

─ Apropósito, Francis, el abuelo me pidió que les dijera a ti y a Antonio que se reúnan con él en su despacho cuando terminen sus clases.

El francés levantó las cejas y suspiró con falsa angustia:

─ ¡Ah, me pregunto qué habremos hecho esta vez para ir a la dirección!… Quizá debería llamarle a _Antoine_ para saber a qué hora le conviene cumplir con la condena.

─ ¿Puede ser después de las 3:00? Es que tenemos reunión del club de periodismo…

─ ¿Cómo? ¿Tú también vienes, Feli? No sabía que el abuelo también reprende a su favorito.

El italiano sonrió por el trasfondo de las palabras del francés. Después de lo que le contó Antonio a Emma, y exceptuando al japonés, todos en la mesa entendían de qué iban esas miradas de complicidad que intercambiaron el par de latinos.

─ Bueno, a veces pasa… ¡Nos vemos luego!─ Se levantó de la banca junto con el pelinegro y antes de que se alejaran más, Francis dijo:

─ ¡Espero que al pobre Lovi no lo hayan reñido también!

─ ¡Sí yo no me salvo, menos él!─ Respondió, con una mirada de reojo algo sospechosa. Se giró de nuevo e hizo ademán de rodear con un brazo a su amigo oriental, quien lo esquivó con toda naturalidad gracias a sus ágiles reflejos.

El rubio sonrió con satisfacción ante sus repentinos planes para la tarde e inmediatamente sacó el teléfono para contarle al español las buenas nuevas… De su "castigo", claro. La belga fulminó a Francis y luego al teléfono cuando éste parpadeó ante la rápida respuesta de Antonio. Así que en efecto llevaba su teléfono consigo y además con señal de internet…

─ Tengo que ir a aplastar papas a la clase de cocina o lo que sea.─ Masculló Emma, bastante mosqueada porque ni siquiera es que Antonio la estuviera molestando. La estaba ignorando olímpicamente.─ ¡Adiós!

─ ¡N-nos vemos más tarde!─ Acertó a decir la húngara y la rubia apenas la escuchó.

Se marchó sin detenerse a besar las mejillas de nadie. Elizabeta y Francis, conscientes de su enfado, optaron por darle su espacio. Eso dejó a la húngara a solas con el galo que en menos de lo que ella parpadeó, ya la miraba con esos ojos cobalto, llenos de perspicacia a la par de una patentada sonrisa torcida.

Ella estaba esperando a que él lanzara la primera piedra aunque, en todo caso, sus palabras se asemejaban más bien a unas flechas ágiles y certeras; no obstante, fue oportunamente salvada por el sonido de la campana que anunciaba el final de la hora. Se levantó como accionada por un resorte y parloteó algo relacionado con que tenía práctica de natación,─aunque acababa de comer y por ende debía esperar al menos una hora─; o más bien, una junta del consejo a la que tenía que llegar puntual. El galo la dejó escapar pero no sin antes hacerle un comentario casual:

─ _À plus tard, Liz!_ Me saludas a tu novio el músico…

De espaldas a él, Elizabeta se puso blanca como el papel. Inhaló profundamente queriendo pensar que el francés había soltado ese comentario al azar, o tal vez sí que había leído el nombre de Roderich en el mensaje de texto, e intentaba sacarle alguna información. Reunió su valía y no se dejó caer tan fácilmente en la trampa del francés, fingió demencia y siguió caminando hacia la salida de la cafetería como si no lo hubiera escuchado.

* * *

Nota de autora: Bueno, mis queridos lectores, después de dos semanas de haber regresado a clases tengo que reconocer la superioridad del rival y admitir que me va a costar mucho más trabajo actualizar con cierta "regularidad" de aquí en adelante. Pero no se desanimen, sigo escribiendo cada tanto que puedo y editando las partes ya escritas. Así que mi idea inicial es no entrar en hiatus, y aunque la escuela sea muy demandante de mi tiempo, ¡haré mi mayor esfuerzo para conseguirlo!

Realmente creo que debería empezar por organizar mis actividades, siempre soy un desastre con eso... pero ese no es el caso. Quería publicar este capítulo mucho antes ya que es la otra mitad del capítulo anterior. Ya para el siguiente capítulo tendremos de regreso a ese austriaco estirado que tanto se ha echado de menos en este par de capítulos...

Otra vez no me puedo despedir sin antes agradecerles sus comentarios, siguen siendo igual de bonitos y me encanta leerlos. También darles la bienvenida a todos los que han comenzado a seguir la historia y a marcarla en favoritos, yeei! Y por supuesto les invito a que me dejen sus comentarios, opiniones y sugerencias. (Si vieron algún error de dedo por ahí en verdad agradezco que me lo señalen, siempre se me pasa alguno).

Sin nada más que añadir, ¡hasta el siguiente capítulo!


	7. Touché!

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya. Yo sólo los uso para esta historia.

Cursivas: Para frases en los idiomas nativos de los personajes y algunas referencias culturales.

* * *

Era una tarde brillante, con un cielo estival plagado de alto cúmulos tan blancos como la espuma de mar. El viento que soplaba le doblaba las hojas al cuaderno de marquilla italiana, dificultando la tarea del joven vienés que intentaba transcribir los arreglos de una pieza en la que estaba trabajando. No era un proyecto nuevo, pero lo había empezado hace ya tanto tiempo que ahora parecía necesitar un montón de arreglos. Quería pulir esa pieza hasta que la melodía describiera las emociones que se había reencontrado en esa noche de insomnio; hasta que fuera capaz de relacionarla con la risa que resonaba en sus recuerdos más felices.

En esas estaba, cuando su vieja amiga llegó a la terraza y le vio sentado en una banca, garabateando bemoles y sostenidos en su cuaderno. Ella procuró no hacer ruido y se acercó a mirar el pentagrama por encima de su hombro, el austriaco escuchó la respiración entrecortada de la chica y cerró el cuaderno, con el disimulado recelo de quien es pillado escribiendo en su diario. La joven de ojos verdes se apenó cuando se dio cuenta de que la estaban observando y se apresuró a disculparse:

─ Perdón, ¿te interrumpo?

─ Nada de eso, Liz. ─ Repuso él, tranquilo.─ Tú eres prioridad en esta ocasión, así que, cuanto antes empecemos con la lección mucho mejor.

Él le dedicó una sonrisa mientras guardaba su cuaderno y rebuscaba algo en su mochila. Ella esperó pacientemente, recorriendo con la mirada el espacio de trabajo.

La terraza estaba en una de las torres más altas del edificio sur, en el cual se encontraba también la biblioteca, y que para llegar a ella había que subir una larga escalera de caracol que muchos evitaban usar en la medida de lo posible. En la terraza había algunos bancos y macetas de piedra dispersos cerca de los barandales de metal que encerraban a la terraza en un semicírculo del mismo ancho que la torre, dándole un aspecto de castillo medieval a la fachada. Desde ese punto se podía observar el patio trasero y las áreas verdes donde muchos estudiantes se escapaban a echar la siesta, jugar al aire libre o a fumarse un cigarrillo a escondidas, debajo de la sombra alargada de los álamos y los viejos robles. Aquel sitio resultaba idóneo para sus propósitos porque permanecía discreto a la vista de aquellos corredores por los que cruzaban los estudiantes de un edificio a otro y, como el viento solía golpear bastante fuerte durante las tardes, casi nadie iba a las terrazas después del mediodía.

Elizabeta halló la grabadora justo debajo de la banca en la que estaban sentados, no sabía exactamente cuánto tiempo le iba a tomar a Roderich culminar su excavación dentro de su mochila pero, mientras tanto, le pareció conveniente ir preparando la música. Justo cuando se disponía a sacarla de aquel hueco, un objeto liso de madera se posicionó frente a su rostro, alzó la vista para observar que era su instructor quien se lo estaba tendiendo. Una vez que lo sujetó tentativamente con sus manos, percibió el tacto de la madera suave y lustrosa por el barniz, notó que era un objeto plano, que terminaba en una punta triangular redondeada en un extremo y en el opuesto estaba sujeta a una empuñadura lisa, también de madera. Volvió la mirada hacia al muchacho a su lado, sólo que él ya se había levantado, y cuando la húngara descubrió que estaba sosteniendo una espadita igual a la de ella; reaccionó con una mezcla de extrañeza y buen humor.

─ ¿Qué es esto, Roderich?

─ Espadas. Usualmente se usan para batirse en duelo con un adversario o varios…

─ Sé lo que son las espadas, _Capitán Obvio._ ─ El sajón seguía caminando por el espacio despejado del suelo, como calculando las dimensiones de su sitio de trabajo,─ me refiero a lo que vamos a hacer con éstas…

─ Pues lo lógico. Tendremos un duelo entre tú y yo.

Se giró a mirarla y de no ser porque su rostro denotaba seriedad, ella habría jurado que era una broma. La idea no tenía un pelo de lógica y menos viniendo de él. La presidenta lo miró con cara de circunstancias.

─ ¿Estás sugiriendo que juguemos a las espaditas en vez de estar perfeccionando mis pasos de baile?

─ Tengo mis motivos detrás de esto, estoy experimentando con una estrategia diferente.─ Explicó.─ Para ganar sólo tienes que tocarme con tu espada en la garganta o el pecho.

─ ¿Sólo eso? ¿Ninguna otra regla?

─ ¿No crees ganarme así? Podría dejar que ataques tu primero para darte ventaja. La única condición es que serán dos enfrentamientos.

Ella vaciló ante su inesperada seguridad, usualmente este tipo de actividades no eran precisamente la especialidad del _señorito_ pero, si él estaba tan confiado en que podía ganarle, seguro que tenía un as bajo la manga. De igual forma, Elizabeta decidió no sopesarlo demasiado porque esto parecía ser más interesante que sólo girar en la pista de baile, además, ella siempre le ganaba en los duelos de espadas cuando eran pequeños.

─ ¿Y qué pasa si te gano en ambos?─ Aventuró, acariciando la hoja del sable ficticio.

─ Hago lo que tú quieras. Incluso todas las tareas de las clases que compartimos, si eso quisieras. Pero los términos ya los aclaramos después de que eso ocurra.

La chica abrió los ojos, sorprendida, porque no todos los días Roderich Edelstein se ofrecía a hacerte todas las tareas… Y menos aún cuando eso significaba trabajar el doble, ¡impensable!

─ Sólo tomamos dos clases juntos.─ Le recordó, restándole importancia a esa oferta y teniendo una idea mejor.─ La verdad, me gustaría más que prepararas la Tarta Sacher de tu madre para mí.

─ Si eso quieres...─ Él sonrió, ante un recuerdo compartido que cruzó por la mente de ambos.─ ¿Ya estás lista?

La húngara se hizo una improvisada cola de caballo, para que el viento no convirtiera su cabello color jengibre en un nido de pájaros. Se levantó del asiento y se plantó frente a él con la espada en ristre.

─ Lista.

Sus miradas se encontraron y el muchacho distinguió un destello de determinación en las esmeraldas del rostro femenino. Alzaron sus espadas hasta que ambas puntas se tocaron; él contó hasta tres en alemán y en cuanto dio la señal, ella blandió su espada contra él esperando tomarlo por sorpresa; sin embargo el austriaco ya se esperaba que de primera instancia ella lo atacaría directo al estómago, e hizo un ágil movimiento con la espada y asestó dos golpes contra la chica.

Elizabeta logró esquivar fácilmente los ataques del austriaco; aunque no dejaba de confundirla el hecho de que estuviera activamente atacándola cuando él solía enfocarse más en su defensa personal. Comenzaron a desplazarse libremente por la terraza, los reflejos rápidos de la húngara le permitían moverse con seguridad por el espacio: de forma altanera se subía sobre los bancos de piedra y blandía su espada desde lo alto─ intentando alcanzar el cuello sonrosado del contrincante─. No obstante, al mantenerse a una altura por encima de él descuidaba la posición de sus pies y por consiguiente Roderich arremetía hacia sus tobillos inmunes, provocando que ella diera saltitos rítmicos para no tropezarse con la espada de él. Regresó a la misma altura de suelo que su oponente y, envalentonándose, se aproximaba a una estrecha distancia del austriaco para luego alejarse de nuevo. Siendo partícipe de una danza fluida que ella ignoraba completamente, al contrario de su compañero, que sabía dónde atacarla para que siguiera una coreografía premeditada.

Aun con todo y sus buenos reflejos, a Elizabeta no le estaba resultando tan fácil tomar la delantera como ella imaginó, el castaño mantenía un control fluido de sus movimientos por lo que, si quería ganar, tenía que derribar a Roderich para distraerlo y dar el golpe final.

Una vez con su estrategia formulada, la húngara se dedicó a reducir el espacio entre ambos y giró en torno a él de manera que aparentaba evadir los ataques más que dirigirlos. La punta de la espada de Roderich le pasó cerca de la oreja. Justo cuando él flexionó el brazo para dar otra estocada, ella lo empujó con su hombro y lo hizo caer de espaldas al suelo. Rápidamente se incorporó a horcajadas sobre él, apoyándose con una mano sobre su pecho para retenerlo y apuntó la espada a su cuello expuesto, apenas rozándole con el filo redondo de la madera.

─ _Touché._ ─ Proclamó la chica, con gran determinación.

El par de ojos violetas la miraron perplejo, él soltó la espadita en señal de rendición y ella alzó los brazos, victoriosa.

─ No sé qué pienses tú. Pero creo que aún no he perdido el toque.─ Alardeó.

─ Pienso que sigue siendo peligroso subestimarte, porque eres terca como pocas. Y también que justo ahora no me dejas respirar, Liz.─ Respondió él con dificultad, al momento en que la cola de caballo de ella se deslizaba sobre uno de sus hombros y le golpeó en la cara.

Sólo hasta ese momento fue que Elizabeta estuvo consciente en la _inconveniente_ posición en la que estaban; tanto por la obvia razón de que su mano seguía ejerciendo una presión sofocante en el pecho del músico y como por lo impropio e incómodo que era llevar falda en ese momento. No es como que con pantalones puestos ya tuviera la libertad de aprisionar muchachos bajo su peso, pero al menos se reducía la posibilidad de estar dando un espectáculo no deseado para ninguna señorita.

La presidenta musitó una disculpa y se apartó de encima, mortificada por la verguenza. E inmediatamente se planteó presentar una iniciativa al consejo estudiantil y los directivos para incluir un modelo de pantalones al uniforme de las chicas porque… ¡Qué poco prácticas y anticuadas eran las faldas de todos modos!

El de anteojos jadeó un poco cuando dejó de sentir su peso encima de su torso y podía respirar nuevamente, aunque el pulso no se le normalizo hasta ya terminada la sesión de baile. Se preguntó si tendría que ir a la enfermería a realizarse algún estudio con el médico del instituto porque esas variaciones tan drásticas, ─ como ocasionales─ en su ritmo cardíaco no podían ser del todo normales. Al menos no para alguien cuya máxima dosis de adrenalina consistía en tocar frente a las expectantes miradas de un numeroso público.

Una vez recompuestos de sus paralelas impresiones, ambos volvieron a mirarse; conscientes de que el duelo aún no había terminado. Elizabeta se levantó del suelo, preocupándose poco el estado de su falda empolvada, y claramente ansiosa por seguir jugando como en antaño. El pianista, en cambio, se tomó un momento más para levantarse del todo y quitarse la tierra de la espalda del chaleco. Ella se apresuró a darle una mano, temerosa de que se hubiera lastimado al caer de espaldas; el espigado muchacho le tomó la mano en un apretón firme para erguirse en toda su altura e inclinó la cabeza con agradecimiento.

─ Ya que tú llevaste la ventaja en el primer duelo ─ dijo él─, ahora lo haremos a mi modo.

─ ¿Insinúas que gané gracias a que me diste ventaja? Debes tener una estrategia maestra si esperas ganar esta vez, Roddy.

El austriaco la miró de reojo y se inclinó para colocar la grabadora sobre la banca de piedra. Percibía el tinte altanero en la voz femenina; sabía que ella lo estaba retando y con tanto descaro que casi le sacó una sonrisa de diversión a él también. Comprobó que la pista a reproducir era la correcta y se giró hacia ella, sin prisas.

─ Ya deberías saber que soy un hombre metódico hasta cierto punto, Elizabeta.

─ ¿Metódico? Me atrevería a decir que hasta predecible, _kedves_ ─ lo desafió─, pero algo me dice que no sólo es la música lo que te hace confiar en que me ganarás esta vez. Le daré el beneficio de la duda a esa mágica estrategia tuya.

El muchacho de los ojos violeta la escrutó atentamente; se acercó apenas a un paso de los pies de ella mirándola con la barbilla alzada, en un gesto curioso y arrogante. Los labios sonrosados de la húngara se curvaron en una sonrisa ladina, manteniéndose firme y esforzándose en no perderse demasiado con esos orbes color anochecer de pestañas risadas…

─ ¿Subestimas mi capacidad de impresionarte?─ Dijo Roderich. Y la distancia entre ambos era tan corta, que no necesitó que su voz fuera más alta que un murmullo acompasado para que lo escuchara. ─ Mi mejor ataque es el que no te esperas.

Ella sintió esas palabras como sí se las hubiera dicho al oído; un escalofrío le recorrió la columna vertebral y se le grabó en la memoria el sonido barítono de su voz queda. Era su tono favorito para persuadir, eso lo tenía muy claro la chica y era por ese motivo que no le iba a dejar las cosas tan fáciles.

─ Definitivamente sigo sin subestimar las posibilidades que tengo de ganarte, con todo y eso, ¡tampoco estoy dispuesta a perderme de esa tarta justo ahora!─ Sentenció Elizabeta, totalmente segura de sí misma.

* * *

 _*kedves: "_ Querido", en húngaro.

Nota de autora: Hola a todos, espero que hayan tenido una buena semana... Y si les tocó sentir el temblor como a mi, de verdad espero que las cosas bien en su localidad. ¡Estuvo muy fuerte! D': Los desastres naturales de verdad están a la orden del día... que preocupante, la verdad. De cualquier forma tengo la esperanza de que no ocurra nada fuera de lo común en los siguientes días.

Y bueno, ya sobre este capítulo, la verdad es que no tengo mucho que decir, excepto que las descripciones del duelo fueron más difíciles de lo que pensé pero realmente me hacía ilusión escribir una escena así para esta pareja. Sinceramente tengo el headcanon de que Hungría es mejor usando la espada que Austria e incluso creo que ella debió aprender a usar un rifle antes que él... En fin, cuéntenme que les pareció este capítulo. Si que ha sido una lección rara, ¿no creen?

Es momento de que me vaya pero no puedo hacerlo sin antes darles la bienvenida a los nuevos lectores e invitarlos a todos a dejar sus comentarios y opiniones, como siempre, me encantaría leerlos. Les mando un abrazo lleno de buenos deseos para todos y...¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo!


	8. La danza húngara

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya. Yo sólo los uso para esta historia.

 _Cursivas: Para frases en los idiomas nativos de los personajes y algunas referencias culturales._

 _*Johannes Brahms- Hungarian Dance No.5*_

* * *

El castaño retrocedió dos pasos y presionó el botón de reproducción del pequeño y delgado control que se sacó del bolsillo. Elizabeta sintió un cosquilleo de emoción al reconocer el animado son de La Danza Húngara, por ello presionó sus labios para reprimir la sonrisa fácil que estaba por surcarle el rostro. Esa canción le traía demasiados buenos recuerdos, algunos con sus padres, otros con el mismísimo muchacho alto frente a ella y que, de manera completamente impersonal, parecía saber con exactitud lo que esa canción evocaba en la señorita de la flor en el pelo.

─ En guardia.─ Apremió él, apenas comenzó a sonar la canción. Colocó su espada en ristre y ambas puntas de madera volvieron a tocarse. Esta vez él esgrimió primero su ataque, la húngara lo interceptó con facilidad.

Dejó escapar un bostezo con fingida pereza, estaba bastante segura de que iba a ganarle incluso con una mano en la cintura. Roderich se dio cuenta rápidamente de la actitud fanfarrona en su contrincante, quizá ya se le había olvidado lo que el orgullo le podía costar y, ¿para qué estaba un instructor sino para dar lecciones a sus discípulos?

Disimuladamente comenzó a acortar la distancia en la que se movían y aunque eso no le pasó desapercibido a la chica, no hizo ningún amago de retroceder. Se plantó en su sitio, esperando el momento en que él se acercara lo suficiente para esgrimir directo al pecho. Sin embargo cuando lo tuvo en frente, le desvió el ataque velozmente y con un movimiento ágil de la muñeca hizo que la espadita de Elizabeta saliera volando.

Elizabeta miró por encima de su hombro apenas una milésima de segundo para comprobar que, en efecto, la espadita había derrapado los suficientemente lejos como para que fuera a recuperarla. Ahora sin un arma con la que defenderse tenía que estar al pendiente de los movimientos de su contrincante para no dejarse ganar. Roderich dirigió su espada directamente al cuello níveo de la húngara y ella le desvió el ataque sujetándolo con fuerza de la mano que empuñaba el juguete, de esa manera él no podía hacer otro ataque y si le apretaba el agarre con suficiente fuerza tal vez hasta podría lograr que él soltara el arma primero, prefiriendo salvar su diestra de cualquier magulladura. Mas lo que hizo el castaño a continuación, definitivamente no se lo esperaba.

En lugar de forcejear con ella para recuperar el control del duelo, hizo que colocara la mano que tenía libre en su hombro y él la acercó más tomándola por la cintura con su mano derecha. Inmediatamente ella tensó los músculos, sin saber exactamente cómo reaccionar, pero no rompió el contacto visual con Roderich en ningún momento, intentando permanecer firme. Los ojos violáceos de él la introdujeron en una escena con un toque surrealista desde el momento en que éste avanzó un paso más cerca de ella, luego dio un paso en diagonal y uno hacia atrás. Sin quererlo, ella le siguió fácilmente el ritmo, como hipnotizada por el movimiento de sus pasos.

Roderich se adaptó rápidamente al ritmo de la música incluso cuando la pieza ya estaba cerca de la mitad. Con un suave balanceo de la cabeza le iba indicando los pasos siguientes a su compañera que, sin tener la más remota idea de lo que hacía, lo siguió en la coreografía como si la supiera de memoria igual que él. Elizabeta podía ser tan obstinada que a veces ella misma era la que se imponía sus propios límites, siempre a la defensiva; Roderich sabía que tenía que tomarla desprevenida para sacarla de su zona de seguridad.

Cómo iban muy bien, se arriesgó a hacerla girar dos veces y al contrario de la primera lección, ella regresó a sus brazos con la ligereza de una muñequita de caja musical. Esta vez no se había tropezado con sus propios pies porque estaba muy atenta a lo que hacía su pareja, aun a la espera de un movimiento sorpresivo por su parte.

El primer duelo le había permitido a Elizabeta conocer el espacio por el que ahora se movía con completa soltura, sin ningún temor a acercarse demasiado a los bancos o a tirar alguna maceta de las que crecían pequeños árboles de sombra. Incluso se animó a apoyarse a penas con las puntas de los pies como si se deslizara en el aire más que en la superficie plana del suelo. Roderich le daba una vuelta y ella se desenrollaba en su brazo hasta regresar a él como una serpentina de fiesta, la música le parecía alegre y cayó en cuenta de que se estaba divirtiendo tanto que no podía dejar de sonreír. Incluso él sonreía afablemente, podría ser que se trataba de una de esas sonrisas dulces que rara vez aparecían en el rostro del austriaco en presencia de otra persona.

Cercano al final de la pieza, él le hizo dar una vuelta un poco más larga y esta vez la sujetó de espaldas, ella se inquietó por el cambio de posición, pero él siguió bailando, dirigiéndola suavemente por la pista. La chica comenzó a sentirse más cómoda y giró por su cuenta lejos de sus brazos, el pianista la atrapó de nuevo e inclinó su rostro a la altura del hombro esbelto frente a él. Sin que ella lo notara, le acercó la espadita de madera al corazón.

─ _Touché._ ─ Le murmuró al oído. Elizabeta se sintió increíblemente pequeñita cuando él se inclinó a su oído, un rubor carmesí le recorrió de la punta de las orejas hasta pintarle las mejillas. Las palabras se le ahogaron en la garganta y se transformaron en una risita nerviosa que no pudo controlar.

Si las mariposas en el estómago fueran reales, Elizabeta podía sentir cómo si se le escaparan en desbandada por la boca y que sus alas eran las que le daban ese cosquilleo en las cuerdas bucales que le provocaba unas ganas incontrolables de reír.

─ E-eso fue trampa…─ balbuceó, cuando él hizo una reverencia ante ella al terminar la pieza.

─ ¿Qué parte? ¿Aprovechar cuando tenías la guardia baja para dar el golpe final? Creo que se parece bastante a lo que tú hiciste al principio, por lo tanto, es completamente válido.

─ Bueno pero… ¿Qué hay con ese baile? ¡Yo ni siquiera tenía mi espada para defenderme!

─ Se le llama estrategia.─ Precisó él, poniendo una sonrisa lánguida.─ De cualquier forma parecías estártelas arreglando bastante bien con tu primer vals, ¿No crees?

Ella abrió los ojos, bastante sorprendida, al caer en cuenta de que había bailado mejor que en ninguna otra ocasión y sin siquiera haber pensado en ello. Comprendió que lo que quería Roderich desde el principio, era demostrarle que bailar se trata de moverse con libertad aun cuando se sigue una coreografía. Y también, que había algo bastante entretenido en dejarse guiar tanto por sus instintos como por su pareja de baile, "por algo la gente disfruta bailar en pareja", pensó.

─ En la guerra y en el amor todo se vale, ¿eh?

─ Es lo que dicen…

─ Bueno, entonces digamos que fue un empate─ Suspiró la presidenta. Luego le tendió una mano.─ Lo hiciste mejor de lo que esperaba, Roddy. Felicidades.

Él se la estrechó con su tacto suave.

─ ¿Te parece? Creo que el que debería felicitarte soy yo. Estuviste maravillosa e hicimos un gran progreso el día de hoy.

El viento le alborotó el cabello de pronto, unos mechones color chocolate le cubrieron la frente y él se los apartó como mejor pudo. Los ojos verdes siguieron el movimiento de los dedos largos y sonrosados sobre las hebras oscuras, ella apretó las manos conteniendo el impulso de desordenarle el pelo y quitarle las gafas, aunque en el pasado sí que lo hubiera hecho sólo para molestarle. Pero ahora la sola idea le provocaba una sensación diferente a la de una pequeña travesura infantil. Elizabeta se estremeció en reflejo a esa acción, quizás por el viento.

─ Ya deberíamos bajar. Me está dando frío y no sería bueno que ninguno de los dos se enferme.─ Dijo, abrazándose a sí misma.

Caminó hasta la banca para ponerse el saco color vino que estaba sobre su mochila y el cual se había quitado porque, a pesar del viento, el sol del mediodía había golpeado fuerte entre las nubes. Roderich desconectó la grabadora después de ponerse el saco azul marino del uniforme de los chicos, se colgó su mochila al hombro y recogió la otra espadita del suelo. Antes de que las volviera a guardar, Elizabeta tomó una.

─ ¿Puedo quedármela?─ Pidió.

─ Era para ti, después de todo.

Bajaron en silencio las largas escaleras de caracol y cuando llegaron al portón que conectaba con el pasillo del edificio, Elizabeta detuvo un momento a Roderich por la manga del saco. Él se giró a mirarla con curiosidad.

─ Quería decirte que…─ La chica hizo una pausa, pensando lo que quería decir.─ ¡Me la pasé muy bien en la lección de hoy! Y realmente agradezco que te tomaras la molestia de buscar un método para que me sintiera más cómoda.

─ De eso se trata enseñar. Se trata de encontrar la mejor manera para que otra persona aprenda algo.─ Dijo, y le quitó a su aprendiz una hoja que estaba atorada en un mechón de pelo de su flequillo, ya despeinado por el viento.─ La idea no es que reproduzcas los pasos como una máquina sigue un patrón. La danza es una forma de arte y para entenderla primero hay que darse la libertad de disfrutarla.

─ Justo es por eso que ahora me siento un paso más cerca de cumplir con mi objetivo… Definitivamente vamos a lograrlo, Roderich.─ Aseguró ella, con renovadas esperanzas.─ Incluso cuando estamos con el tiempo encima, tocaremos las estrellas. ¿Sí?

─ Llegaremos hasta ellas juntos.─ Afirmó el austriaco a su vez.─ Pero ahora será mejor que descanses porque créeme cuando te digo que aún nos queda un arduo trabajo por hacer.

─ ¡Y daré mi mejor esfuerzo! Puedes apostarlo.

Él le extendió el brazo y con un movimiento de la cabeza le señaló la salida del edificio, ella se sostuvo en él para caminar juntos . Sus siluetas se perdieron tan pronto como cruzaron el portón del edificio.

Un muchacho salió detrás de una de las columnas del pasillo de piedra, al parecer había presenciado la escena anterior. Pasaba el pulgar por la pantalla del celular, dejando pasar las recientes fotografías de su álbum.

" _L'amour est dans l'air",_ le escuchó murmurar Antonio cuando se acercó a su compañero de cuarto. El francés tenía esa expresión arcana que era propia de una futura travesura que ya empezaba a maquinar en su mente.

─ ¿Ya estás, tío?─ Alzó la voz el ibérico a unos metros de distancia para llamar su atención.─ ¡Apura el paso!, que no vaya a ser que nos perdamos de la mejor parte por llegar tarde…

─ Sólo dame un minuto para mandar algo.

─ Podrías mandarlo de camino a la dirección.

─ No, es que aquí hay buena recepción para mandar las fotos.─ Repuso el galo.

─ ¿Fotos? ¡Uuuh! ¿Se trata de algo turbio?

Antonio se frotó las manos con emoción. Francis sonrió por un momento y apagó el teléfono.

─ Más bien una historia que se puede volver interesante. Ya te hablaré al respecto según se vayan moviendo las cosas, ¿nos vamos?

El español frunció el ceño porque esa respuesta seguía dejándolo en ascuas. Pero bien sabía que las mejores historias, como la comida, necesitaban su tiempo para calentarse e ingerirlas. Ya se ocuparía luego de volver a preguntar, por lo pronto, corrió unos metros para alcanzar al francés que ya se le había adelantado bastante.}

* * *

*" _L'amour est dans l'air"- El amor está en el aire._

Nota de autora. Hola a todos, otra vez... Pues una actualización breve pero actualización a final de cuentas, lo ideal para recuperar un poco el ritmo de la cotidianidad. Como sabrán en las zonas centrales de México estamos pasando por momentos complicados, el 19 de septiembre fue lamentablemente memorable para todos nosotros de nuevo. Soy muy dichosa de saber que toda la gente importante para mi está bien, es inexplicable lo rápido que ocurren las tragedias, de un momento a otro ya no tienes nada a lo que sostenerte... Hay miedo sí, pero eso no debe impedirnos vivir. Estoy absolutamente admirada por la manera en que todos los mexicanos se han propuesto un acuerdo silencioso de ayudar al prójimo, en todas sus múltiples formas, eso es algo que nunca se me va a olvidar.

 _Canta, México, canta y no llores._

 _Porque cantando se alegran, México lindo, los corazones._

Entonces, un capítulo corto, para una pieza corta, y ¿un review corto?

Les mando a todos un gran abrazo, en donde sea que estén leyendo esto. Les deseo lo mejor y muchas gracias por sus palabras de apoyo. Aquí seguimos, ¡con la frente en alto!


	9. Rondó para Nocturno

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya. Yo sólo los uso para esta historia.

 _Cursivas: Para frases en los idiomas nativos de los personajes y algunas referencias culturales._

 _-Dmitri Shostakovich "Waltz no.2"._

 _\- Franz Joseph Haydn "Hungarian Rondo in G Major"._

* * *

Era la mañana del sábado y la habitación número catorce parecía una zona de guerra. Elizabeta se había levantado tranquilamente a las once de la mañana, creyendo incluso que se había despertado mucho antes de que sonara el despertador. Se estiró para tomar el teléfono sobre su cómoda y cuando fue consciente de la hora, recordó que ese día tenía lección con Roderich y que iba a llegar muy, muy tarde si no se apresuraba a vestirse. Cosa que hizo, después de darse la ducha más rápida de su vida.

Emma, quien dormía plácidamente entonces, terminó por despertarse con el ajetreo que se traía su compañera.

─ Buenos días, Eli…─ dijo la rubia en un bostezo y con los ojos entrecerrados por el sueño.─ ¿Necesitas ayuda? Pareces apurada.

La húngara estaba detrás de la mampara intentando pasarse una falda larga de color verde agua por encima de la cabeza, batallando con su tela vaporosa que no le ayudaba mucho a encontrar el orificio de la cintura.

─ Hmm...¿Me ayudas a buscar unos zapatos?─ Contestó ella, una vez que logró ponerse la falda.

La rubia asintió y se levantó perezosamente. Le pasó unos botines de color café con un tacón cómodo. La húngara la miró interrogante al recibirlos porque casi nunca se ponía tacones, y no estaba acostumbrada a andar con ellos.

─ Las faldas siempre van bien con zapatos altos…─ le sonrió.─ Y nunca tienen desperdicio en una cita.

─ No voy a una cita.─ Repuso, poniéndose los botines de igual forma.

─ ¿Entonces? ¿A dónde vas tan guapa con esa falda que te sienta divino?

Elizabeta pensó en una forma de explicarle que iba a la casa donde vivía Roderich, omitiendo la parte de las lecciones de baile, y sin que sonara como una cita. A pesar de que cuando él se lo pidió hasta a la propia Elizabeta le pareció que la estaba invitando a salir por otros motivos. Y quizás esa era una idea sin fundamentos puesto que aquel viernes no tenían manera de reunirse y naturalmente no podían desaprovechar el fin de semana para practicar, incluso cuando a la chica le pareció muy curioso que precisamente ese sábado Roderich tendría la casa para él solo... Elizabeta sacudió la cabeza para apartar esa idea de su mente y se sentó frente al espejo para secar su cabello húmedo.

─ Voy con Roderich a preparar un trabajo que debemos entregar el lunes…─ Explicó finalmente, aprovechando el sonido de la secadora de pelo para que Emma no escuchara del todo el nombre del austriaco. En todo caso, la belga la escuchó claramente. Pero ella no hizo un comentario al respecto, en cambio, le prestó atención al maquillaje sutil y femenino que llevaba su amiga, evidentemente se había maquillado antes de que ella se despertara.

─ Eso sigue sonando a plan de cita en mi diccionario.

La húngara hizo los ojos en blanco mientras pasaba el cepillo por su largo cabello ondulado. Emma ignoró esa expresión porque sacó su teléfono, desde el espejo Elizabeta pudo ver como los ojos se le empañaron en algo parecido a la desilusión. Cuando la rubia volvió a mirarla, ocultó por completo esa desazón y le comentó algo con una sencilla expresión de que no había pasado nada.

─ El otro día vi un tutorial de cómo hacer una trenza muy linda, pero a mí no me queda porque mi cabello es muy corto… ¿Me dejas intentarlo contigo?

Su compañera asintió, después de comprobar que aún le quedaba algo de tiempo, y acercó el banquito del tocador a los pies de la cama de Emma para que ella pudiera peinarla cómodamente. Un silencio cómodo rodeó a las dos amigas mientras Emma se entretenía trenzando el pelo largo de la húngara.

Por su parte, la mente de Elizabeta intentaba repasar todo lo que había acontecido el jueves de esa semana, sólo para convencerse de que no había nada extraño con ver a Roderich fuera de la escuela, que no se estaba arreglando para impresionarlo ni nada por el estilo y que no le ponía nada nerviosa pasar más tiempo con él a solas. En absoluto.

En realidad, le sacaba una sonrisa pensar en la tarde del jueves pues se habían divertido bastante durante esa lección también. Ese día se reunieron en el salón de danza, que casualmente estaba vacío porque acababan de encerar el piso y aún estaba algo resbaloso; exactamente por ese detalle a Roderich le pareció perfecto para la lección de ese día. Quería poner a prueba el equilibrio de Elizabeta y, ¡¿qué mejor forma de hacerlo que con una pista encerada?! Así pues, esa tarde entraron al salón y se quitaron los zapatos para no ensuciarlo. Bailaron el segundo vals de Shostakovich en calcetines, sobre un piso tan resbaladizo que no fueron pocas las veces que terminaron tumbados en el suelo; incluso a Roderich le costó trabajo mantener el equilibrio, pero eso fue parte de la diversión para ambos adolescentes que se reían como niños en aquel salón de danza. Descubrieron que dejarse patinar por la madera era bastante parecido a la danza sobre hielo y, evidentemente, ninguno de los dos demostraba talento especial para ello, estaba claro. Después de unas cuantas caídas que les provocaban más risas que moretones, también aprendieron que si se tomaban de las manos, caerse daba menos miedo.

Un suspiro prolongado por parte de su amiga rubia la distrajo de sus pensamientos, había algo que parecía incomodarla desde la noche anterior.

─ ¿Está todo bien, Belbel? Puedes contarme lo que quieras.

─ Sí, no pasa nada…─ respondió, en un tono bastante dubitativo─ es sólo que decidí que hoy voy a cancelar la "apuesta" que hice con Antonio.

─ ¿Sigue estando distante? ¿Acaso pasó algo malo?

Emma le frunció el ceño a su reflejo en el espejo.

─ No, pero me di cuenta que Lovino está empezando a sospechar de nuestras actitudes y del hecho de que Antonio parece evitarme. Estoy bastante segura de que se va a enojar si por casualidad se entera de nuestro trato a su costa y lo peor es que con quien se va a molestar más es con Antonio, ¡cuando la idea ha sido mía desde el principio!─ Suspiró.─ Por eso creo que es necesario que hable con ambos pero no sé a quién buscar primero, probablemente Antonio ni siquiera me responda la llamada.

─ Entonces habla con los dos al mismo tiempo. Puedes hacer que Lovino traiga aquí a Antonio, de esa forma puedes disculparte con él y entre los dos explicarle toda la historia a Lovi.─ Sugirió Elizabeta.─ No digo que se lo vaya a tomar muy bien, probablemente sí se enfade un poco, pero lo conozco y creo que él aprecia bastante que las personas sean honestas.

Emma ató la trenza con una pequeña liga y le prendió su tradicional broche en forma de flor al costado opuesto de donde caía el cabello. Le sonrió con una expresión más tranquila.

─ _Ç'est finis!_ Esa es una buena idea, creo que es lo que haré. _Merci beaucoup, Eli_ _!_

─ Al contrario, gracias a ti. La trenza quedó muy bonita.─ Repuso, mirándose al espejo.

─ ¿Lo ves? ¡Sabía que se te vería bien! Ahora, creo que tienes que llegar pronto a donde sea que vayas y ya son las 12:30…

─ ¡Ahh! ¿De veras? ¡Tengo que apurarme o perderé el bus!─ Tomó su bolso y metió rápidamente en él la cartera, la identificación para entrar al edificio y la hoja con las indicaciones para llegar a la casa de Roderich, entre otras cosas.─ ¡Nos vemos más tarde! ¡Y buena suerte con ese par!

La belga se despidió con la mano, divertida por el manojo de nervios que era su amiga.

─ Liz, ¿no se te olvida algo?

La húngara se detuvo en la puerta y miró en derredor hasta darse cuenta de que estaba dejando el teléfono en la cómoda de la cama. Se acercó con expresión de alerta hasta él y lo metió en su bolso.

─ _¡Köszönöm, Emma!_

─ Suerte con tu cita.─ Suspiró.

El huracán en forma de persona salió de la habitación hecha un rayo, sin escuchar eso último, y cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de sí, la belga se acostó de nuevo en su cama con el celular entre las manos. Empezando a redactar el mismo mensaje para dos personas.

Elizabeta corrió lo más rápido que pudo para alcanzar al transporte que la llevaría a las afueras del campus escolar, que ya era bastante extenso, considerando todas las instalaciones de las que disponía para los miles de estudiantes de todo el mundo que recibía. La mayoría del alumnado vivía en los dormitorios del liceo, los cuales eran cómodos, espaciosos y más costeables que vivir en un departamento donde había que gastar dinero en renta y comida. Sin embargo, por algún motivo que desconocía, Roderich no vivía en la residencia estudiantil. Se avergonzaba por no haberse enterado de ese dato sobre su amigo hasta que él mismo la invitó a ensayar ahí durante el fin de semana en que sus compañeros de vivienda saldrían, de esa forma estarían tranquilos, sin tener que preocuparse por un horario y podrían estar… solos.

La chica tomó un asiento individual del autobús al lado de una ventana, sin mirar nada realmente en el exterior, hasta que el paisaje de los tan conocidos alrededores de la academia cambió al de un suburbio bastante sobrio. Los lotes de casas se organizaban por colores por lo que, según las indicaciones que le dio, tenía que bajarse cuando encontrara el de color blanco. Se notaba bastante que no era un barrio con mucha actividad los fines de semana, en esas casas vivían la gran mayoría─ sino es que todos─ los profesores que impartían cátedra en la escuela, tanto por la cercanía a la institución como por las prestaciones de bienes raíces en esa zona que les ofrecía la supervisión escolar a los multiculturales eruditos. Miró el reloj al menos unas tres veces antes de que pudiera vislumbrar las paredes blancas y los techos azules, no porque el autobús avanzara lento, sino porque la comían unas tremendas ansias de llegar una buena vez. Bajó en la parada y se dispuso a adentrarse por esa calle de casas simétricas; ninguna tenía más de una segunda planta para no desentonar en ese barrio tan pulcro y aburrido, según la perspectiva de la húngara. Halló por fin el número 147 y al pisar el pórtico se dio cuenta de que las manos le sudaban, acaso eran… ¿nervios?

En el interior de la vivienda, Roderich se aseguraba de que el horno estuviera a la temperatura adecuada y que el guiso en la olla no se estuviera quemando. Generalmente él no cocinaba demasiado, esa tarea solía hacerla Lily con bastante entusiasmo por las tardes y el desayuno regularmente lo preparaba el primero en levantarse, o sea, Vash. Ya que de todas formas tendría que cocinar ese día, le pareció buena idea invitar a Elizabeta a comer juntos. Le gustaba más cocinar cuando había alguien más que le elogiara el platillo, no es que fuera demasiado soberbio en la cocina, pero las fanfarrias a sus postres le sabían tan dulces como una ovación de pie después de una presentación.

Aprovechó la mañana en ir al mercado a conseguir un buen corte de ternera para preparar el _Tafelspitz_ vienés y todos los ingredientes que necesitaría para condimentar el corte, además de manzanas, rábanos y cebollinos para las guarniciones. Pero el ingrediente más importante de todos los que llevaba en su lista era el que sería protagonista en su postre sorpresa. Reconocía que no podía igualar el sazón de su madre en cuanto a guisos, pero cuando se trataba del postre; ─ y en particular de la _tarta Sacher_ ─ estaba orgulloso de haber incluso mejorado las recetas de la familia. Para el austriaco cada detalle tenía su importancia pero, al igual que en la música, siempre había uno que debía resaltar sobre el resto, ser el solista al que los demás ingredientes siguieran. Y en este caso se trataba del chocolate.

Un chocolate semi-amargo con alto contenido de cacao era lo que se necesitaba. Y afortunadamente sabía dónde conseguirlo, agradeció mentalmente a Lily por describirle con exactitud la dulcería donde podía conseguir el mejor chocolate de todo el bazar, no era de extrañarse que los helvéticos tuvieran su propio distribuidor de confianza en cuanto se trataba de cacao.

Sonrió al comprobar la consistencia esponjosa del pan dentro del horno, estaba justo en su punto para sacarlo y partirlo a la mitad para colocarle la mermelada de albaricoque; luego de eso se arremangó cuidadosamente la camisa para cubrir la tarta con el sobrio glaseado de chocolate negro tan característico de la receta.

Le gustaba mucho esa parte de la preparación pues la tarta no requería de decoraciones rebuscadas para lucir tan apetecible como sólo el chocolate puede serlo. Mientras terminaba de poner el chocolate, al chico le gustaba pensar que ese pastel era perfecto para él: tan pulcro que se mostraba tal cual era, sin secretos ni falsas apariencias para impresionar a los demás.

Podía parecer una actitud fría de su parte, pero a Roderich poco le importaba intentar agradar a alguien que no podía aceptarlo por quien era, esa actitud siempre transparente y severa podía resultar intimidante para muchos.

Con algunas obvias excepciones, como a Elizabeta, quien era tan incapaz como él de actuar falsamente para simpatizar con un grupo. Antes que fingir, preferían estar solos. De manera que, ahora que se daba tiempo de analizarlo, el hecho de que le pidiera clases de baile no era porque quería quedar bien con los demás, sino porque era un reto que ella misma se había impuesto. "No es por ellos, es por nosotros. Así de egoístas somos", pensó. Y en ese instante escuchó el estridente sonido del timbre, pulsado con demasiada fuerza.

─ Justo a tiempo.─ dijo para sí. Cubrió el pastel con una cúpula de metal y lo metió al refrigerador.

Delante de la puerta, Elizabeta se reacomodaba el flequillo por octava vez ante la pantalla del celular cuando la puerta se abrió ante ella. Roderich llevaba la camisa arremangada debajo de un suéter color vino opaco, el cabello no estaba estrictamente peinado y lucía como si hubiera tenido una mañana ocupada. Nada de eso lo hacía ver menos atractivo, al contrario, a Elizabeta le gustó su estilo desenfadado e intelectual ya que era justo como esperaba encontrarlo en un sábado. Fue capaz de esbozar una sonrisa calmada aunque su interior era una fiesta.

─ _Hallo_ , Roddy!

─ _Willkomen,_ Liz _._ Por favor entra.

Roderich abrió más la puerta para dejarla pasar sin quitarle la vista de encima, notando que el color de su falda le resaltaba los ojos y remarcaba de una manera exquisita su cintura. No sabía exactamente qué era lo que buscaba en su apariencia que la hacía mirarla con tanto detenimiento, pero la contempló sin remordimientos cuando ella pasó al lado suyo y se estiró para darle un beso en la mejilla.

─ Por un momento temí haber tocado el timbre incorrecto pero aquí dentro huele tan bien que incluso si esta no fuera la casa que buscaba, definitivamente no querría irme.─ Comentó, olfateando el aroma que presumiblemente llegaba desde la cocina. ─ ¿Necesitas que te ayude con algo de la comida?

─ Esa parece una buena premisa.─ El austriaco cerró la puerta tras él.─ No te molestes, realmente sólo nos queda esperar menos de treinta minutos y estará listo.

La encaminó por el pasillo junto a las escaleras hasta una sala con decoración helvética, la cual parecía estar estrictamente ordenada aunque los relojes cucú de las paredes eran tan aparatosos y coloridos que opacaban al resto de los muebles de la salita que, por cierto, eran de una madera fina y cuidadosamente labrada. La sala de estar conectaba con otra habitación, ─cuya puerta blanca estaba cerrada─, el comedor y la cocina. Elizabeta quiso seguir el rastro de olor que tanto estimulaba a su apetito, pero no pasó de la puerta de la cocina cuando Roderich la llevó en la dirección contraria, hacia un sillón de dos piezas de un naranja pálido.

─ ¿No me dejarás echar un vistazo?─ Preguntó la chica, con expresión desconsolada. Él se acomodó el puente de las gafas y negó con la cabeza.

─ Es una sorpresa, ─ dijo─ vamos, no me mires así. Te prometo que la comida estará lista en menos de media hora… podemos empezar a practicar algo en lo que esperamos, sí gustas.

Elizabeta se dejó caer en el sofá con pereza.

─ ¡Pero las piezas que escoges son muy largas! Y nunca nos salen bien a la primera… además tengo hambre. ¡No me voy a concentrar con el estómago vacío!

─ Tampoco lo haces cuando lo tienes lleno.─ Resopló él, entornando los ojos. La húngara infló las mejillas, indignada.

─ ¡Mentira! ¡Sí que me concentro!

─ ¿Ah sí? ¿Y por qué pasamos la mitad de la clase pasada haciendo nada en el suelo?

─ Quizás porque tenemos un pésimo equilibrio o porque de entrada ya era una mala idea bailar en una duela recién encerada, profesor.─ Señaló ella, reclinándose en el respaldo. Roderich estaba en el otro extremo del sofá girado en su dirección.─ Y tú también te distraes, ese día me seguiste el juego.

─ Tú eres la que me distrae.─ Acusó. La chica abrió los ojos con sorpresa mientras él la miraba por encima de las gafas con expresión socarrona, y ella se tardó un momento en pensar que decir después.

─ ¿Insinúas que soy la culpable de nuestra procrastinación?

─ Completamente.

─ Tampoco parece molestarte demasiado.─ chasqueó la lengua.─ Si no mal recuerdo tú me invitaste a comer hoy.

─ Te invité a tomar la lección aquí. Otra cosa es que tu compañía me resulta sumamente entretenida y detesto cocinar cuando estoy solo.

Ella sonrió. También disfrutaba mucho de la compañía del músico, eso no era ningún secreto, pero le hizo ilusión saber que él también disfrutaba pasar tiempo con ella durante las lecciones. Miró a su alrededor y se sorprendió de no haber notado antes el violín fuera de su estuche encima del estante de la televisión.

─ Iba a sugerir que viéramos la televisión o algo pero…─ se levantó de su asiento─ ¿Es ése tu Stradivarius?

El de los anteojos asintió y la miró atentamente cuando ella sacó delicadamente el violín de su estuche abierto, no porque creyera que podía dañarlo de alguna forma, pero no podía evitar esa quisquillosa paranoia de que algo rayara el cuerpo perfecto de su instrumento. Elizabeta sentía la mirada inquisidora de su amigo sobre ella, por lo que se limitó a sacar el violín y el arco de su estuche para llevarlos con sumo cuidado.

─ ¿Tocarías algo para mí?─ Pidió, tendiendole el instrumento.─ No me importa esperar si quieres afinarlo primero, es que hace mucho tiempo que no te escucho tocarlo.

Él esbozó una sonrisa y se colocó el violín debajo del mentón.─ ¿Alguna complacencia?

─ ¡Sorpréndeme!

El austriaco tocó un par de notas para comprobar las cuerdas que necesitaba tensar, mientras Elizabeta se acomodaba mejor en el sillón para escucharle. Justo esa semana estaba enseñándole a Lily a tocar _Liebesleid_ , pero no se decidió a interpretar esa pieza en ese momento porque ahí estaba Elizabeta y pensaba mucho en ella cuando la tocaba, sería como declararle un montón de cosas que en ese momento no estaba seguro de poder transmitir.

─ Tocaré algo en tu honor, pero ─ hizo una pausa para que ella le prestara toda su atención ─, debes bailar la pieza.

Elizabeta lo miró con los ojos entre cerrados y se cruzó de brazos, reticente.

─ ¿Estás hablando en serio? No, no, no. Ya sabes que yo no sé bailar la gran cosa.

─ Estoy seguro de que esto sí que lo sabes bailar.

─ ¿Por qué estás tan seguro?

─ Porque ya te he visto hacerlo.

La chica lo miró con escepticismo, sin ninguna canción en mente de la que se supiera una coreografía, Roderich se dio cuenta de ese detalle así que decidió cambiar un poco su propuesta:

─ Veo que no estás muy convencida, bien. Pero si reconoces la melodía tendrás que bailarla, ¿te parece?

─ De acuerdo, en caso de que me sepa el baile lo haré.

El de ojos violetas la miró una vez más, luego respiró profundamente y levantó el arco para comenzar a tocar el Rondó Húngaro en G mayor con el arreglo para violín de Kreisler. Sentada en su lugar, Elizabeta no podía dejar de observar los movimientos precisos que seguía Roderich con el arco. Conocía bien la pieza que estaba tocando, así que comenzó a tararearla inconscientemente y a marcar suavemente el ritmo con el tacón de su bota. A Roderich le gustó escucharla tararear porque eso significaba que, después de todo, había escogido una buena canción para ella.

Elizabeta tuvo que tragarse sus palabras y con algo de vergüenza se levantó de su sitio. Recogió un poco su falda tomando un extremo con cada mano y comenzó a zapatear al ritmo de la música, odiando esa sonrisa de satisfacción dibujada en la boca del austriaco. Era una melodía que, en efecto, conocía bien su coreografía porque tuvo que bailarla en un recital escolar cuando asistía a la misma secundaria que Roderich. Detestaba que recordara tan bien ese evento ya que ese día su madre le había dicho que Roderich había sido el último en dejar de aplaudir, con toda su pompa y porte sereno, claro; a ella siempre le pareció que eso fue una burla de parte del austriaco aunque su madre insistiera en que de verdad lo había impresionado con su actuación. Lo conocía bien y le parecía más probable que se tratase de un gesto de ironía más que de admiración. Elizabeta frunció el ceño ante ese recuerdo, pero después de girar unas cuantas veces, miró en dirección al castaño y se sorprendió de encontrarlo atento a sus movimientos y sin ningún rastro de socarronería en él.

En estos últimos fragmentos de la pieza, fue que a Elizabeta le pareció menos descabellada la teoría de su madre acerca de aquella ocasión. Y también la dejó un tanto asombrada; lo ágil, y tal vez hasta pasional, que de repente le parecía Roderich cuando tocaba un instrumento. ¿Tanto tiempo se habían distanciado que apenas se percataba de esos detalles sobre él?

Por el rabillo del ojo, Elizabeta alcanzó a vislumbrar algo que bajaba del alféizar de la ventana que daba al jardín y cuando volteó, se sorprendió gratamente de encontrar al gato negro con manchas blancas que tenía Roderich cuando eran niños; el mismo que salvó en aquella ocasión de la bicicleta. Por supuesto, ya estaba mucho más grande y viejo que en ese entonces pero incluso tratándose de un gato casero y perezoso el minino aún conservaba esa forma esbelta y elegante de antaño. _Nocturno_ , que así se llamaba el gato, pasó de largo por la sala y se acurrucó en el tapete que daba a la chimenea justo frente a Elizabeta; por el movimiento de sus orejas la chica pudo notar que al parecer le gustaba el sonido del violín de Roderich.

Apenas logró salir de su ensimismamiento cuando Roderich deslizó sus dedos sobre las cuerdas del violín por última vez. Y cuando éste levantó la vista, la encontró con una expresión lejana y, al clavar sus ojos en los de ella, las mejillas casi se le ruborizaron ante el poco descaro que tenía la húngara de mirarlo con aquella abstracción imposible de definir, mientras se mordisqueaba ligeramente el labio inferior. Estaba por intentar llamar su atención porque, a pesar de que lo miraba fijamente, él tenía claro que la mente de la chica debía estar en la luna.

Pero justo en ese momento se escuchó la alarma que indicaba que la comida estaba lista.

Elizabeta dio un respingo y, como si estuviera en su casa, se adentró en la cocina para apagar la lumbre. Roderich suspiró algo decepcionado porque esperaba que opinara algo acerca de la pieza que había escogido para ella y, con un poco de mal humor, guardó el Stradivarius en su estuche.

* * *

 _Traducciones y referencias._

- _Tafelspitz vienés._ Corte de ternera cocida que es un platillo típico en Austria y Baviera.

\- _Tarta Sacher/ "Sachertorte"._ Tarta de chocolate típica de Austria.

\- _Köszönöm._ "Gracias" en húngaro.

- _Liebesleid._ "El mal de amores", composición de FritZ Kreisler que se contrapone y acompaña a Liebesfreud su "amor alegre".

- _Nocturno_. Que hace referencia a una pieza de un solo movimiento generalmente escrita para un solo de piano.

Nota de autora: Bueno, bueno, ya que los exámenes de la semana pasada me hicieron imposible actualizar pues hoy hay capítulo largo :D. El cual me gustó escribir porque ya tenia ganas de acercarme un poquito más a la perspectiva de Roderich, ¿guiño para los siguientes capítulos?

Y pues nada, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y si es así, ¡por favor háganmelo saber en un comentario! Me encanta leerlos. Les mando un gran saludo y buenas vibras si es que como yo todavía están de exámenes.

¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo!


	10. Vida de artista

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya. Yo sólo los uso para esta historia.

 _Cursivas: Para frases en los idiomas nativos de los personajes y algunas referencias culturales._

 _*Kunstlerlebe waltz op. 316 de Johann Strauss II._

* * *

Al entrar a la cocina pudo observar como la húngara abría la cacerola y buscaba alguna cuchara para probar el guiso. Roderich se acercó por detrás de ella y le alcanzó un cucharón de madera.

─ Al menos deberías dejarme que ponga la mesa antes de que empieces a comer.─ Le dijo, cuando ella ya estaba a punto de meter el cucharón dentro del guiso.

─ Oh, lo siento. Pero es que esto huele increíble…─ Inhaló nuevamente el aroma delicioso de la ternera antes de volver a poner la tapa en su lugar.─ Hace mucho que no como _Tafelspitz_ , tienes que darme la receta para mi mamá.

─ No es algo que sirvan mucho en el menú de la cafetería, aunque deberían hacerlo.─ Comentó él, sacando unos platos; en tanto, Elizabeta se acercó para ayudarle a poner los cubiertos.

─ Yo lo pondré como sugerencia para el menú, aunque dudo que pueda ser tan bueno como el que preparan en tu casa. No hay _Tafelspitz_ que supere el de tu madre.

Roderich sonrió de lado y puso un plato rebosante de comida y vapores frente al asiento que ella había tomado a la mesa, él se sentó en el lugar de en frente para continuar conversando.

─ Bueno, yo no tengo la misma sazón que mi madre, pero espero que te guste la comida. _Mahlzeit!_

Aquella frase podría haberse escuchado modesta en cualquier otra persona que no fuera él, pues cuando Roderich daba un comentario así de algo que él mismo había hecho, más bien se refería a algo del estilo: "intenten no impresionarse demasiado, _bitte_ ". Y con esta idea muy clara en la mente, Elizabeta se animó a tomar el primer bocado que su estómago ya apremiaba con obtener. En cuanto lo hizo, sus papilas gustativas se llenaron del olor a lluvia, a brisa de los Alpes y a manzanas cortadas del árbol. El guiso estaba muy bueno y sabía a recuerdos.

─ No te queda la falsa molestia, Roddy, porque ¡Esto es simplemente delicioso!─ Aseguró, poniendo una cara de satisfacción tan plena que a Roderich le hubiera gustado capturar para la posteridad… Bajó la mirada al plato y se introdujo en la boca un trozo grande de carne mientras intentaba no mirar demasiado a su comensal porque, sinceramente, esas ganas de tomarle fotos con su móvil le darían mal rollo a cualquiera.

La cocina se llenó de un silencio sólo interrumpido por el sonido de los cubiertos chocando con el plato y ocasionalmente por el sonido amortiguado de los vasos de agua depositados sobre el mantel. Elizabeta estaba muy ocupada al parecer disfrutando de la comida en tanto Roderich se daba un sermón mental a sí mismo sobre mantener la compostura y de no ser tan impulsivo.

 _Nocturno_ se introdujo a sí mismo en la escena acompañado de un gracioso tintineo proveniente de un pompón de estambre con el que le pareció pertinente jugar a los pies de la mesa. La chica le lanzó una mirada enternecedora mientras el gato seguía con su numerito para conseguir comida.

─ Me encanta ver que puedas tener a _Nocturno_ viviendo contigo. En los dormitorios siempre tenemos que ayudar a los prefectos a hacer una ronda de vigilancia después de las vacaciones porque muchos intentan traer a sus mascotas desde su casa.

─ La realidad es que no podía dejarlo solo en casa. No es más que un traidor caprichoso al que tengo que mantener vigilado.─ El gato se relamió los bigotes con aparente cinismo ante el comentario desdeñoso de su amo.

─ Yo le encuentro un increíble parecido a su dueño…─ Comentó Elizabeta con una risilla.

─ Tal vez es por eso que no lo aguanto.

─ Al contrario, yo creo que por eso lo adoras.

Roderich se encogió de hombros y con gesto cansino se levantó para darle de comer al gato; quien al ver su tazón de alimento, maulló inconforme porque no le sirvió algo directamente de su plato. ─ Discúlpame por no consentirte como tu encantadora Lily.─ le dijo su amo, mientras se enjuagaba las manos para regresar a la mesa.

─ ¿Hablas de Lily Zwigli? ¿La hermana de Vash?

─ Esa misma. Seriamente, creo que el gato la quiere más a ella que a mí aun después de todos estos años. Bueno, quizá no lo culpo. Deberías verlo como se deja poner listones y se recuesta a su lado mientras ella hace su tarea.─ Añadió con falso recelo.

Elizabeta no había tomado en cuenta hasta ese momento quiénes eran sus compañeros de vivienda, siendo que la casa parecía costosa como para que la rentaran unos estudiantes. Usualmente rentar un departamento sería lo más accesible pero no había necesidad de hacerlo ya que para eso estaban los dormitorios del colegio.

─ ¿Vive alguien más aquí aparte de ustedes tres? La casa parece grande.─ Preguntó.

─ Es por la fachada. Aquí sólo estamos Lily, Vash y yo. Y la casa tiene cuatro dormitorios, lo cual está muy bien considerando que no pagamos renta porque la casa es de los padres de Vash.

Para ese punto ya habían terminado de comer así que a Roderich le pareció buen momento para sacar el postre.

─ Seguro tienes más preguntas que hacer pero sí me esperas un momento en la sala, y aun tienes apetito, podemos continuar charlando mientras tomamos el postre.

─ ¡¿También hiciste un postre?! ¡¿Qué es?!─ Ella no lo percibió, pero sus ojos le brillaron con auténtica emoción. Roderich sintió que aquella expresión en el rostro de la chica era lo único que había estado esperando desde que comenzó a preparar la tarta.

─ Es una sorpresa, ─ Se limitó a decir. ─Anda, ve al salón.

La chica le hizo caso y cuando ella salió, él se apresuró a encender la cafetera y a sacar la tarta con sumo cuidado del refrigerador.

Elizabeta se sentó con calma en el mismo sofá anaranjado de antes, a pesar de que quería dar saltos en su lugar y recorrer toda la casa en un minuto. Sin duda estaba teniendo un excelente día.

Roderich salió de la cocina con una bandeja para llevar los dos platos y tazas, depositó la bandeja en la mesita de la lámpara detrás del sofá y tomó el plato de ella. Asegurándose de acercarse desde un ángulo en el que ella no pudiera ver lo que llevaba en el plato. ─ Tendrás que cerrar bien los ojos, a ver si logras adivinar qué es.─ Dijo.

─ ¡Vaya! Cuánto misticismo, Roderich. Espero que no estés tratando de envenenarme para deshacerte de mí…─ Se burló un poco Elizabeta a su vez, pero de igual forma cerró los ojos e hizo un esfuerzo por no reírse. Casi podía verlo entornar los ojos con desaprobación. A lo que él respondió.

─ No sé qué hacer con tu increíble capacidad para descubrir mis planes malévolos y caer a propósito en mi trampa.

─ ¡Auch, espero que al menos el postre sea más dulce que tu ironía!

Roderich soltó una carcajada sonora y profunda, casi villanesca; y que a Elizabeta le gustaba mucho escuchar porque era una risa completamente natural, aunque un poco inquietante quizás. Tal vez por ese motivo él no se reía a carcajadas con mucha frecuencia.

─ En verdad no tienes ni idea… _Hier kommt der kleine Zug!_ ─ "¡Ahí viene el trenecito!". Avisó él, como si estuviera alimentando a un niño.

Elizabeta cerró los ojos con más fuerza porque ya le estaban dando ganas de parpadear. Se acercó hacia donde creía que estaba la cuchara y, en cuanto el sabor del cremoso chocolate se mezcló dentro de su boca, así como la textura esponjosa del pan aunado a la clásica y ligera esencia del albaricoque, ella no pudo hacer más que dedicarle una mirada de sorpresa al reconocer de inmediato el sabor del postre misterioso.

Por la expresión que hizo, Roderich supo que había hecho bien su trabajo de modo que se dispuso a tomar su plato y probar la tarta que hizo para ella.

─ ¿Y bien? ¿Valió la pena perderme en el mercado esta mañana mientras buscaba los ingredientes?─ preguntó, mientras su amiga iba a por la segunda cucharada de tarta. La húngara se detuvo a degustar con calma para paladear todos los sabores antes de darle una respuesta.

─ Decir que me encanta es poco, ¡hasta siento que es mi cumpleaños! Y la verdad no tengo idea de cómo es que te pierdes en el mercado pero ya sé que eres un desastre con tu nula orientación.

─ _Danke._ De manera que… ¿Soy tan talentoso que necesitas recordarme mi mala orientación para que no me idealices demasiado, Liz?─ El austriaco sonrió de manera ponzoñosa antes de tomar otro bocado de tarta.

Ella entrecerró sus ojos verdes, odiándolo un poco porque sí era verdad que últimamente la traía algo encandilada con tantos detalles y su ridícula forma de hacer que todo pareciera tan fácil. Casi se le olvidaba que debía tener cuidado con sus halagos porque al chico se le subían los humos muy fácilmente.

─ No puedes hablar de esa manera tan pragmática cuando hiciste la Tarta Sacher sólo para consentirme a pesar de que no gané la apuesta de la semana pasada.─ Lo acusó, señalándole con su cuchara. El castaño levantó su taza de café con expresión inmutable.

─ Podría haber tenido ganas de comer tarta sencillamente.

─ ¡Qué gran mentira!─ Elizabeta se sentó más cerca de él y dejó caer su cabeza en el hombro austriaco.─ ¡Me sigues queriendo demasiado, eso debe ser!

La chica seguía entretenida con su tarta así que no presenció la manera en que Roderich casi se atraganta con el café ante esa declaración tan segura, ─ y cierta─ de su parte. Hizo su lucha por mantener la calma.

─ Qué puedo decir. Me intriga la forma en que te hacen feliz los detalles sencillos.─ Confesó. Esa mermelada de albaricoque les estaba haciendo efecto al parecer.

─ ¿Y sólo eso?

Elizabeta hizo su pregunta en un tono insospechadamente coqueto, levantando sus ojos verdes y mordiendo ligeramente su labio inferior. Hasta ese momento Roderich no había tenido oportunidad de apreciar sus pestañas rizadas y sus labios rojizos con tanto detalle.

─ No. No sólo eso.

Roderich le acarició el pelo con suavidad, de manera un tanto distraída. Intercambiaron una mirada larga. Ambos sosteniendo el corazón en un puño y sin saber exactamente cómo romper la tensión. Finalmente, Elizabeta se estiró para tomar su taza de la mesa de centro.

─ Así que, no terminaste de contarme la historia de cómo llegaste a vivir aquí…─ Improvisó.

─Eso es sencillo de resumir. No había manera de que pudiera compartir habitación con mi compañero de cuarto.

─ ¿A quién te asignaron como compañero?

Él hizo la expresión de quien se acuerda un chiste muy bueno y está a punto de contarlo aunque a la otra persona no le guste.

─ A Gilbert Beilschmidt.

─ Gilbert…─ La húngara frunció el entrecejo como si la invadiera una jaqueca de manera repentina.─ No te culpo que no quisieras compartir el cuarto con él.

─Humm, eso suena un poco cruel viniendo de alguien que fue su novia.─ Dijo Roderich, oculto detrás de su taza.

─ No era necesaria esa aclaración, gracias.─ Lo fulminó, bastante seria.─ Pero ya es otra historia. Dime, ¿te hizo pasar muchos problemas?

─ Algo sí… ciertamente no le tengo ningún tipo de rencor en particular, ya es casi mi hermanastro después de todo. Pero no es el tipo de persona con la que puedo convivir por mucho tiempo.

"Verás, en el primer año de instituto, yo hice mi solicitud a la dirección para que de ser posible me asignaran un cuarto sin compañeros. Lo cual suena increíblemente pretencioso y antipático de mi parte pero es que, hasta la fecha, tengo unos pésimos hábitos de sueño. Soy un artista así que estoy consciente de que mis procesos creativos le pueden resultar molestos a cualquiera. Incluso teniendo mi propia habitación aquí, Vash suele padecer la mayoría de éstos."

─ _Ach so!_ Así que, tan mal compañero eres. Me es difícil imaginar cómo se lleva la convivencia en esta casa; ─ Elizabeta le lanzó una ojeada a la sala, ─ sobre todo teniendo en cuenta el estilo de vida perfectamente programado que parece llevar Vash.

─ Lily y Vash se ajustan a su propio horario, yo siempre ando en lo mío así que realmente sólo me reúno con ellos para la cena. Ocasionalmente almorzamos en la escuela o tomamos la merienda en éste salón después de las lecciones de violín de Lily.

─ ¿Y en el desayuno?

─ Tendría que pasar un evento extraordinario para que yo me levante a esa hora criminal en la que ellos desayunan. Vash ni siquiera se molesta en avisarme del desayuno, mucho menos los domingos. Pero a Lily le pesa en la consciencia pensar que, todavía de que me levanto tarde, tenga que tomarme el tiempo de preparar algo.

─ No te harías el desayuno, a lo mucho te prepararías una taza de café y saldrías a la escuela.─ Aseguró Elizabeta. Él asintió con una expresión culpable.

─ Exactamente. Así que ella siempre deja algo de café hecho y alguna porción de lo que se hayan preparado para desayunar.

La húngara sonrió porque le parecía un detalle muy atento de parte de Lily. El tipo de cosas que ella difícilmente haría.

─ Lily Zwigli. Ella parece siempre tan linda, ¡y es tan amable!─ Meditó la chica, un poco para sí misma. Roderich asintió medianamente.─ Tú no te mereces sus atenciones, definitivamente.─ decidió.

Él arqueó la ceja.

─ No creas que no me hacen sentir como una escoria irresponsable.─ Resopló.

─ Ya nos estamos saliendo de tema. Me contabas la "asombrosa" historia de cómo te mudaste.

─ Tienes razón.─ El austriaco dejó su taza vacía en la mesa.─ Después de que hice mi solicitud antes del inicio de las clases, los directivos me dijeron que harían lo posible dependiendo del número de estudiantes que entraran en esa generación.

"Estaba bastante confiado de que podían hacer caso de mi petición porque después de todo; el actual novio de mi madre, Herr Beilschimidt, es uno de los directivos más cercanos al director. Pero da la casualidad que el buen Germán ya estaba vislumbrando un futuro con la familia Edelstein emparentada a la suya, y como Gilbert también iba a ingresar el mismo año; le pareció atractiva la idea de que ambos fuéramos compañeros de cuarto. Quizá esperaba que eso nos hiciera llevarnos mejor o que fuéramos más "cercanos" de alguna forma.

Así que, hace dos años, llegué con mis maletas a la habitación que se suponía sería toda para mí. Y la encontré ocupada por mi inevitable compañero; quien ya desempacaba sus cosas mientras conversaba en voz muy alta con Antonio, el cual estaba tendido sobre mi cama con su guitarra encima."

─ ¡Oh! No habrás tenido el corazón para echar a Toni de tu cuarto, ¿verdad?

─ No, Liz. Durmió en mi cama todo el primer semestre.─ Dijo Roderich, poniendo cara de circunstancias. Elizabeta se rió en voz baja y cubriéndose un poco el rostro con la mano. Teniendo en mente una imagen bastante atractiva con ese comentario.

A Elizabeta toda esa historia le hacía mucha gracia porque conocía a ambos chicos, Gilbert y Roderich, desde que eran niños y estaba bastante segura de que sus personalidades eran tan contrastantes que sólo podían llevarse de una manera que terminaba siendo incómoda en algún punto. Por lo que, imaginarlos compartiendo vivienda durante tres años definitivamente sólo podía terminar en la crisis nerviosa de alguno de los dos.

─ ¿Y entonces?

─ Entonces, yo creo que ya va siendo hora de que empecemos con tu lección.

El músico se levantó y la chica tuvo que tenderse un poco sobre su lugar para detenerlo por una esquina del suéter.

─ Nooo, espera.─ Protestó ella.─ Aun quiero saber qué pasó con Gilbert para que te mudaras.

Él detuvo su paso pero no se giró a mirarla. En cambio, le habló en un tono más bien frío.

─ ¿Te hace gracia?

─ No, no es eso.─ Repuso, repentinamente cohibida.─ Es solo que me gustaría tener un buen pretexto para golpearlo la próxima vez que lo vea.

Sus ojos violetas se giraron hacia ella, con una expresión más relajada y con un movimiento de la cabeza le señaló el tocadiscos al lado de la ventana. Aún le parecía que le hacía falta música desde hace un rato. Ella captó la idea; lo liberó de su agarre y el castaño se dirigió a buscar algo de su colección de vinilos mientras seguía hablando.

─ Básicamente, para no hacer la historia muy larga, la raíz de nuestro problema de convivencia era que, sí yo tengo unos pésimos horarios para hacer todo, los de él son aún peores. Hasta la fecha no puedo explicarme cómo es que una persona puede pasarse todo el fin de semana de fiesta o dormir menos de tres horas por jugar en línea toda la noche y levantarse sin falta a las cinco de la mañana para ir al gimnasio ¡Es una locura! Y a mi parecer es un sin sentido toda la energía que sigue teniendo a lo largo del día. Ahí me di cuenta de que Gilbert Beilschmidt es una criatura imposible que desafía toda norma del buen estilo de vida.

Además estaba el hecho de que todos los días, después de clases y hasta bien entrada la noche; mi dormitorio estaba infestado de al menos cuatro personas que no hacían otra cosa más que ocupar espacio en aquella habitación que de por sí no era muy grande. El día que me di cuenta de que la cosa que más añoraba de Viena era la soledad y paz de mi cuarto, decidí que tenía que buscarme otro sitio para vivir o terminaría odiando la vida escolar."

Mientras Roderich terminaba de contar su anécdota, en el tocadiscos había comenzado a sonar el Vals vida de artista o _Kunstlerlebe op. 316_ de Strauss II. El cual dotó de cierto dramatismo al relato.

─Por fortuna estaba alguien que era el doble de huraño que yo y que probablemente tampoco aguantaba la vida de la residencia escolar. Mi idea era hacer que Vash y yo intercambiáramos compañeros, con suerte le había tocado alguien más irritante que yo. Así que cuando me dijo que, en efecto, él vivía sólo en esta casa al menos hasta que Lily ingresara al colegio para el siguiente año; no hizo falta más que una semana de insistencia por mi parte y un fin de semana en el que me entreviste con su encantadora madre para que me dejaran vivir aquí. Siguiendo ciertas normas que acordamos el día antes de mi mudanza.

─ ¡Vaya! De manera que, ese fue el nacimiento de la taberna de la desesperación para el consejo escolar y centro de reunión de la peor escoria de la escuela.─ Suspiró Elizabeta, porque desde entonces era aquel dormitorio donde se reunían Antonio, Francis, Gilbert y otros anexados a causar problemas. Irónicamente eran grandes amigos de la presidenta aunque siempre fueran principales sospechosos del más mínimo desastre.

─ Puedo notar que te han causado algunos dolores de cabeza más que a mí.─ Comentó Roderich con aparente desinterés aunque con su siguiente pregunta muy bien calculada.─ Sería impertinente de mi parte preguntar, ¿qué pasó entre tú y Gilbert que me da la sensación no quedó en muy buenos términos?

Ella bajó la vista a su regazo y se acomodó el pelo detrás de la oreja.

─ Pues estás en todo tu derecho de preguntar, después de todo es lo único que he estado haciendo yo desde que llegué.─ Esbozó una débil sonrisa, un tanto amarga para ella.─ Pero es una historia algo larga y de la que no suelo hablar demasiado.

* * *

Nota de autora: ¡Hola otra vez! Bueno, bueno, primero que nada quisiera lamentar mi ausencia algo larga pero es que tuve que atender algunos asuntos importantes, además de dar todo mi tiempo para salvar el semestre y esas cosas. Ya que, como he dicho antes, soy un desastre para organizarme.

Sin embargo espero que este pequeño hiatus no los haya hecho perder el interés por esta historia, personalmente este capítulo y el que sigue son de los que más me ha gustado escribir. Ya tenía ganas de enfocarme un poco más en la perspectiva Roderich y creo que aquí se logra apreciar más cómo es su vida en la academia.

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, de ser así por favor déjenme un comentario, estaría encantada de leerlos. Sobre todo tengo planeado no pasar por otra ausencia así de larga para los siguientes capítulos ya que los tengo más o menos estructurados y se acercan las vacaciones... (¡yeei!)

Les mandó un gran saludo y un fuerte abrazo si es que estuvieron esperando la actualización. ¡Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo!


	11. El vals del beso

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya. Yo sólo los uso para esta historia.

Cursivas: Para frases en los idiomas nativos de los personajes y algunas referencias culturales.

 _"Kuss-Walzer" op.400- Johann Strauss II._

* * *

Ella bajó la vista a su regazo y se acomodó el pelo detrás de la oreja.

─ Pues estás en todo tu derecho de preguntar, después de todo es lo único que he estado haciendo yo desde que llegué.─ Esbozó una débil sonrisa, un tanto amarga para ella.─ Pero es una historia algo larga y de la que no suelo hablar demasiado.

Fue justo en el momento en que se escucharon las primeras notas de _El vals del beso,_ que Roderich se inclinó a tenderle una mano para que se levantara de su lugar. La encaminó hacia la zona despejada del salón y la acercó hacia sí tomándola de la cintura, a una distancia notablemente más corta que en anteriores lecciones.

─ Entonces no tienes que contarla si no lo deseas.─ Dijo él, marcando los primeros pasos del baile.

Ella lo siguió, un tanto desprevenida por aquella manera abrupta de cortar la conversación. Aunque agradeció infinitamente que su instructor de baile no hiciera más preguntas y también, que la tuviera tan cerca de él porque en ese momento el aroma de su colonia le resultaba el olor más relajante y agradable del mundo.

Dos pasos hacia enfrente y uno atrás, soltaron sus manos para que ella diera una vuelta y tan pronto como giró, regresó a los brazos de él. El vals de esta ocasión era bonito pero de lejos no era el más complicado que habían bailado hasta el momento. Para este no tenía que estar preparada para cambiar de posición de manera repentina o dar un doble giro sin romper algo. Se trataba más bien de lidiar con lo cercanía con su pareja de baile. Sus pies se movían a una distancia tan reducida, incluso cuando tenían el suficiente espacio en la sala, que Elizabeta temió que se enredara en un paso e hiciera caer a Roderich de espaldas.

Le lanzó una mirada ansiosa y se sorprendió al ver que, no solo su pareja se encontraba completamente confiado, ¡incluso tenía los ojos cerrados!

─ Roderich…─ Le llamó tímidamente, pero ni así él abrió los ojos. Sólo asintió con un gesto de la cabeza para que continuara hablando.─ ¿Por qué escogiste esta pieza?

─ ¿No te gusta?─ Solo por hacer esa pregunta la hizo girar dos veces y cuando la atrapó de nuevo, Elizabeta podría jurar que estaban dos centímetros más cerca.

─ No, no es eso.─ Se humedeció los labios e intentó concentrarse en el diminuto espacio que separaba sus torsos para observar hacia dónde avanzaba.─ Es que había creído que, bueno, como esta puede ser una de nuestras últimas lecciones… Pensé que tal vez me harías bailar algo más complejo.

─ ¿Algo en especial?

A la húngara le empezaba a molestar su misterioso tono imperturbable, cuando a ella se le estaban acumulando un montón de ideas que parecían zumbarle en la cabeza.

─ Tal vez.─ Tomó aire para continuar sin perder el ritmo de la canción.─ Esperaba que me pusieras El Danubio Azul.

─ Mmh. Podría haberlo hecho, es cierto.─ Él dejó escapar un suspiro largo antes de soltar la tormenta.─ Pero todavía no estás lista para bailarlo.

La húngara lo miró de nuevo, completamente contrariada al notar que él no le devolvía el contacto visual sino que le soltaba la mano derecha para que ella diera una vuelta; ─ que nunca llegó─. Volvió a clavar la vista en el suelo en cuanto siguieron bailando, sintiéndose igual de impotente que en la primera lección.

─ ¿Por qué?─ Logró articular, lo más calmada que pudo, fallando miserablemente al ejercer una presión de más en el hombro del austriaco.

─ Porque, estás muy tensa.─ Dijo y esta vez le lanzó una mirada severa que la atrapó infraganti con la mirada fija en el suelo.

─ Eso… ¡Eso no es verdad!─ Se defendió, con una nota de pánico en la voz. El austriaco la miró con todo su escepticismo.─ Además, tú me hiciste creer que había mejorado notablemente. Si aun soy tan mala pues debiste decirlo desde el principio.

─ Si no es verdad lo que digo. Entonces explícame por qué tu postura está rígida y das traspiés cada vez que giras.

La chica no encontró manera de responderle porque tenía razón. Además cualquier respuesta sonaría alterada porque, al final de cuentas, Roderich nunca había tenido clemencia para decir las verdades más duras por más que éstas hicieran daño.

─ Y lo que es peor, ─ continuó, haciendo honor a los temores de la húngara─ sigues mirando al suelo como si todavía no confiarás en tus pasos.

Roderich se tomó la libertad de soltar su mano para levantarle el rostro. Cuando Elizabeta lo miró a los ojos, se sorprendió de encontrar una mirada mucho más amable que la que se imaginó que podría estar oculta detrás de los cristales de las gafas.

Esa mirada violeta, como de cuento, la dejó desarmada y sintió que de nuevo escuchaba la música.

─ Creí que iba a arruinarlo todo.─ Confesó.─ No hay muchos cambios en el baile y estamos muy cerca. Eso me saca de mi zona de confort.

─ Normalmente este es el tipo de vals que se bailan en las fiestas como la que harán en la escuela. Se trata más de invadir el espacio personal de tú pareja que de hacer una rutina elaborada.

Ella se lo pensó un poco y le pareció que para ser un baile fácil, efectivamente le costaba trabajo eso de romper barreras para acercarse a alguien tan íntimamente. Y no era sólo por el baile. Ahora que lo entendía, deseó que esa pieza volviera a comenzar porque en cuanto la canción terminara, el músico se alejaría de sus brazos otra vez.

─ La verdad me siguen pareciendo más divertidas tus rutinas complejas con muchos giros y cambios de lugar.─ Opinó.

─ ¿En serio? No creí que bailar conmigo al estilo de una canción lenta común y corriente pudiera ser tan desagradable.─ El arqueó la ceja, haciéndola reír con su comentario desalentador.

─ ¡No es así! De verdad me gusta bailar contigo.

─ Pero te incomoda tenerme tan cerca.

─ Me pones nerviosa,─aclaró. ─ No tienes que exagerar la nota sólo porque a veces soy algo torpe. Si he de confesarlo, creo que no podría bailar esta canción con nadie más.

Él le sonrió con cierto desconsuelo. "Buena hora para decirlo", pensó Roderich, en el momento que el disco dejó de girar.

La luz amarilla de un atardecer anaranjado se filtraba libremente por el ventanal, dejándolos envueltos en una penumbra digna de un cuadro de Caravaggio. El contorno de los muebles se difuminaba en sombras alrededor de la escultura viviente de esas dos figuras, frágiles como la porcelana, y que se aferraban el uno a la otra como si hubieran sido capaces de detener el tiempo sólo para sumergirse en la mirada del otro.

La habitación permanecía estática, ni siquiera el reloj se había atrevido a cambiar de segundo y la madera no era capaz de crujir con el miedo de despertar a los protagonistas del cuadro. Y no hubo movimiento alguno hasta que el gato, como ser ajeno a la pintura, se trepó a su alféizar favorito y con una pata suave empujó la aguja del tocadiscos. Haciendo que la tierra volviera a girar debajo de los pies de ésos que danzaban suavemente sin mediar palabras. Quizá lo primero que saldría de sus labios sería soltar un comentario que aligerara la urgente necesidad de hacer un ínfimo contacto con los labios de su pareja.

Roderich sentía que como siguieran bailando esa canción terminaría por besarla hasta que la pieza terminara, si es que el oxígeno era partidario a su causa. Y particularmente no le molestaba en lo absoluto la idea. Las mejillas se le colorearon discretamente a Elizabeta, como si pudiera adivinar los pensamientos de su pareja de baile o al menos intuirlos en ese brillo particular con el que la miraba atentamente.

El músico sabía que el corazón se le quería salir por la boca y no encontraba la manera de "educadamente" robarle un beso sin que todo pareciera parte de una cuidadosa estrategia que sí se había formulado desde el principio, aunque fuera de manera inconsciente. Se rió un poco de sí mismo porque a sus casi diecinueve años se comportaba como un niño de doce con su primer amor.

Y en realidad Elizabeta sí fue su primer amor, aunque nunca hubiera tenido el valor de confesárselo, además de su pronta decepción para con ella después de que la chica se enamorara de su acérrimo rival. En su momento, perdió honorablemente, pero eso no le impedía volver a desenterrar esos viejos sentimientos que guardaba para sí mismo en el profundo ático de su mente.

A Elizabeta se le empezaron a cansar los brazos de mantenerlos en la posición de vals, así que se permitió soltar su posición de baile y apoyar sus brazos alrededor del cuello largo de Roderich, quien no parecía muy consciente de lo que estaba pasando. Su estado de ensimismamiento le produjo a la chica las ganas de traerlo a la Tierra de una manera que le resultara todavía más inesperada. Llevaba rato pensándolo, y se dio cuenta de que los tacones le daban una altura suficiente como para darle un beso en la barbilla con sólo estirar un poco el cuello.

La piel pálida en contraste con su pelo oscuro y los rasgos angulosos del austriaco, le daban la certeza de que el muchacho le resultaba inevitablemente atractivo, pero siempre lo había sentido como un amor meramente platónico, como algo que nunca iba a darse. Y ahora estaban allí, a unos escasos centímetros de separación entre ambos. "Sería tan fácil aletear sus pestañas para hipnotizarlo con sus agrestes ojos y plantarle un beso sin que se diera cuenta", meditó ella.

Así que Elizabeta, deteniendo aquel balanceo que empezaba a marearla, se levantó ligeramente de puntillas para depositarle un beso sobre el mentón justo a la altura de su característico lunar, acariciando suavemente su mejilla en el proceso. Bastó ese breve contacto para que él la abrazara por los hombros y con su mano libre atrajera la nuca de ella para besarla en los labios. Lo siguiente que ocurrió le pareció a la húngara sacado de un segmento de muchas fotografías que pasaban una tras la otra como una película. Juntaron sus labios con un perfecto ensamble. Él la beso sin desaprovechar el momento, dejando salir esas ganas que tenía desde que la vio cruzar el portal de la casa, pero dando un ritmo lento que ella correspondió a los pocos segundos de reponerse de la impresión, dejándose ir mientras sentía cómo se derretía en sus brazos cual mantequilla caliente.

El castaño fue el primero en separarse un poco para pedirle una tregua al oxígeno, pero ella se fue tras él apenas tomó suficiente aire, apresándolo en un beso más rudo y emocional pero no menos romántico. Elizabeta acariciaba las hebras oscuras del cabello de Roderich, inhalando la curiosa esencia del café que bien podía provenir de su piel como de sus labios, mientras él la ceñía a su cuerpo con una necesidad apabullante.

¿Cuántos minutos pasaron sin dejarse ir? El tiempo era lo que menos importaba, si por ellos fuera ahí podrían quedarse aunque cayera un meteorito al lado de la casa. Así que, cuando los relojes cucú de la sala sonaron todos a las seis en punto de la tarde y un auto aparcó fuera de las puertas del garaje, ellos ni se enteraron. Mucho más entretenidos en la oleada de sensaciones que encontraron en los labios del otro.

Fue hasta que a alguien se le ocurrió encender la luz de la estancia, que sus siluetas se dibujaron a un paso de caer sobre el sofá naranja de dos piezas. El cambio de luz y una tos incómoda le hicieron a Roderich separarse a regañadientes de Elizabeta, quien aprovechó su posición de espaldas al visitante, para recuperar el aliento sobre el pecho del músico.

─ _Hallo…─_ Dijo Vash, algo incómodo y sin mirarlos directamente.

Roderich tuvo que parpadear un par de veces para darse cuenta de que ya no llevaba sus gafas, al parecer Elizabeta las tenía en una de las manos con las que aún le abrazaba el cuello. Ella se las regresó en lo que se separaba de él, carraspeando ligeramente y con las mejillas ardiéndole.

─ Tenía entendido que regresarían hasta mañana, Vash.─ Musitó el austriaco, ajustándose los lentes.

Roderich le dedicó una mirada asesina a su mejor amigo y éste le regresó una expresión de ironía.

─ Nos surgió algo y regresamos antes.

Elizabeta hizo un esfuerzo por mirar hacia cualquier lado que no fuera al tesorero del consejo escolar, y entonces vio la fantasmal figura de Lily; saliendo detrás de la figura de su hermano mayor rumbo a las escaleras, llevando su mochila con un aire abatido en la mirada que no dejó que nadie más pudiera ver, mientras subía los peldaños de dos en dos; apretando los labios. A Elizabeta le produjo una sensación de vacío reconocer en Lily la misma expresión que ella hacía cuando luchaba por contener las lágrimas. Y pensó que acababa de hacerle un daño terrible a una persona que no se lo merecía.

Fijó la vista en el reloj, sin siquiera leer la hora e hizo amago de que ya era muy tarde. Tomó su bolso del sillón y se apresuró en despedirse cordialmente de Vash, aunque no fue capaz de acercarse a Roderich nuevamente. Se limitó a dedicarle una corta mirada y una leve inclinación de la cabeza antes de sujetar el pomo de la puerta principal.

Elizabeta huyó con el corazón agitado y con el nítido recuerdo del rostro pálido de Lily. Pero, sobre todo, con la sensación vibrante de los labios cálidos del músico aún presente en ella. Romperle el corazón a alguien no estaba bien, pero muy a su pesar, todavía sería capaz de repetir ese día una y otra vez sólo por esos dos minutos de aquella conexión latente y pasional entre ella y el que creía ser su mejor amigo. Una vez que estuvo sentada frente a la ventanilla del autobús, le invadió la inquietud de quien no está seguro si acaba de vivir algo real o si todo era parte de un sueño largo.

Y le fue bastante fuerte la incertidumbre, al menos hasta que vio acercarse a una figura de escasa condición física corriendo por la acera de la calle en un último intento de verla, aunque sólo pudo mirarlo a través de la ventana de cristal cuando el autobús cerraba sus puertas.

Intercambiaron una mirada culpable a cambio de una sonrisa; y un sonrojo notable en sus mejillas coloreó su despedida silenciosa. La distancia se estiró entre ellos a medida que el autobús se ponía en marcha y no les quedó nada más que una molesta voz inconsciente martilleando sus cabezas con la imagen del otro. Elizabeta se limpió las palmas de las manos en la tela de su falda, haciendo el esfuerzo titanico de llevar sus pensamientos por otro rumbo diferente al de ese beso o a esos ojos hipnotizantes.

Roderich regresó a casa, salvándose por poco de las primeras gotas de lluvia, una ventisca fría se coló detrás de él cuando abrió la puerta. Se detuvo un momento recargado sobre la puerta que cerró tras de sí y se sintió increíblemente frustrado porque había logrado besar a la chica de sus sueños y; luego, todo se había terminado de la manera más absurda posible, no había sido capaz ni de despedirse correctamente de ella. Lo que más le dolía es que ella escapó en cuanto pudo, sin dejarle ninguna señal de esperanza más que esa breve mirada que le dedicó en el autobús cuando él finalmente reaccionó como un ser pensante y fue a buscarla.

De repente todo era tan amargo y en su pecho aún permanecía, de una manera casi dolorosa, la emoción embriagadora del momento en que se besaron. Realmente anhelaba que volviera a ocurrir, si tan sólo pudiera crearse un bucle temporal donde sólo estuvieran ellos dos ese sería el momento que escogería. Un momento en el que en el que estuvieran juntos y sin ninguna interrupción. _Verdammt, Vash._

Respiró profundo y se revolvió el pelo con algo de manía un par de veces más antes de entrar a la sala desde donde vio a su compañero de vivienda servirse una taza de café en la cocina.

─ Hice tarta, está en el refrigerador.─ Le indicó.

El suizo gruñó como asentimiento y, después de trastear un rato más en la cocina, regresó a la sala con una taza de café con mucha crema y un pedazo de tarta. Roderich tomó asiento en su butaca individual favorita con aspecto lúgubre, preparado para reñir a cualquiera apenas respirara, en este caso, al rubio. Vash ya sabía lo que le esperaba─ pero como planeaba ignorar la mitad de lo que le dijera─, igual se sentó en el sillón naranja, lo más alejado del austriaco que pudo. De todas formas él no había hecho nada realmente malo.

Pasaron un rato sumidos en un silencio pesado, en el que Vash se limitó a comer su tarta.

─ Tenía entendido que llegarían hasta mañana.─ Repitió Roderich, con poco entusiasmo.

─ Ya te dije que nos surgió algo. Lily tenía examen el lunes y necesitaba estudiar.

─ Podría haberse llevado consigo sus libros.

Vash se encogió de hombros.

─ No hubiera podido concentrarse lo suficiente en medio de una reunión familiar. Sabes que nuestro padre es estricto con la responsabilidad.─ Dijo, quitándose algunas migajas de la camisa.─ Y realmente no veo por qué te altera tanto que regresáramos hoy.

─ ¡¿Cómo que por qué?! ¡Elizabeta estaba aquí, Vash!

─ ¿Y?

─ Y… que pudieron haber llamado antes.

El austriaco se quitó los anteojos un momento y se apretó el puente de la nariz, frustrado. El suizo ni se inmutó con ese gesto.

─ ¡Como si alguna vez en tu vida respondieras el teléfono! Y perdona, pero tus pretensiones de traer a una chica a la casa no afectan de ninguna manera nuestro viaje.

─ Lo dices como si fueras a encontrar la casa hecha un desastre si regresaban mañana.─ En estos momentos, Roderich se odiaba por haberle enseñado el significado de cinismo a su compañero, pues sabía exactamente hacia a dónde iba su línea de pensamiento.

─ Estoy tranquilo de que lo primero que vio mi hermana al entrar en la casa no va a dejarle un trauma de por vida. Y no estoy tan seguro de que pudiera decir lo mismo si regresábamos mañana a primera hora.

─ Claro, porque teniendo la casa para mi solo es evidente que algo no apto para tu hermanita iba a ocurrir.─ Ironizó.

─ ¿Estás reconociendo que ése era un probable escenario para mañana?

Roderich se cruzó de brazos, componiendo su mirada desaprobatoria nuevamente. Le molestaba esa idea sólo por el hecho de que daba una muy mala impresión de Elizabeta, siendo que ella era de lejos mucho más sensata que él, y le parecía una imprudencia por parte de Vash tan solo incluirla en un escenario por el estilo. Uno donde, otra vez, estaba Roderich siendo una pésima influencia en esa familia.

─ Estoy aguantando las ganas de ahorcarte porque es tú casa.

El rubio resopló, sin comprender realmente sus rabietas.

─ Mira, ya sé que cualquiera de tus planes que tenías para hoy no son de mi incumbencia. Una de nuestras reglas es que las relaciones personales de cualquiera de nosotros son, precisamente, personales. No de la casa. Así que, disculpa si interrumpimos algo pero no hicimos nada que merezca tanto reproche, _Ja?_

El castaño se sumió en un silencio obstinado, sin encontrar nada que argumentar.

─ _Ja._ ─ Asintió después, con más serenidad.─ Sólo por esta vez tengo que reconocer que estoy algo histérico.

─ Naturalmente, _Saukerl._

El suizo se levantó del sofá y se llevó sus trastes a la cocina.

─ _Verdammt,_ Roderich, cómo es que te las arreglas para corromper hasta a los altos mandos.─ Le dijo desde su lugar, haciendo referencia a la presidenta estudiantil, mientras servía otra rebanada de tarta y un vaso de leche.

─ La gente ama a los músicos. Somos como magos.─ Respondió, asomándose por el rellano de la cocina.─ Ten cuidado, esas dos rebanadas de tarta equivalen a treinta lagartijas y a cuatro vueltas más a la hora del entrenamiento.

El rubio frunció el ceño y puso cara de pocos amigos.

─ En mi opinión, ya va siendo hora de que te vayas a dormir.

El austriaco sonrió porque por una vez en ese día el universo se ponía en orden y otra vez era Vash el tipo del mal genio.

─ _Gute Nacht._

─ _Nacht._

En cuanto los pasos de Roderich dejaron de escucharse por las escaleras. Vash salió de la cocina, con el plato y el vaso en mano, mientras apagaba las luces de la planta baja para luego subir por la escalera hasta el primer piso. Tocó la primera puerta a la derecha del pasillo y una voz muy quedita le dijo que pasara.

─ _Hallo, Klein…_ ─ Vash se acercó lentamente al bulto de mantas que presumiblemente era su hermana.─ ¿Tienes hambre?

La habitación estaba casi a oscuras, apenas iluminada por una lámpara que proyectaba estrellas en las paredes del cuarto y que ella sólo usaba cuando tenía pesadillas. La niña asomó la cabeza sobre las cobijas con timidez al oler el aroma dulce de la tarta.

─ _Danke_.─ Tomó el plato de las manos del rubio y se sintió satisfecha de no haberse puesto antes a llorar porque eso la haría ver triste. Y ella no debía estar triste si tenía a su hermano a lado, quien le llevaba dulces cuando pasaba malos ratos.

─ Perdón, creo que tendré que estudiar hasta mañana.─ Le dijo.

─ Debes estar muy cansada.

Lily afirmó mientras comía. Él se sentó en el borde de la cama.

─ En ese caso, duerme todo lo que quieras. Mañana no tenemos que ir a correr.─ Vash le hablaba en un tono suave, que nadie en la faz de la tierra iba a escuchar de él a menos que fueras ella, mientras le despeinaba cariñosamente el pelo.

Lily sabía que era inútil pensar que le podía ocultar algo a su hermano porque él la leía como un libro abierto. Para él no había secretos que pudieran esconderle esos enormes ojos de color primavera que se parecían a los suyos, pero más bonitos, pensaba siempre el suizo.

─ Estás de buen humor.─ Dijo ella.

─ Hice quedar a Roderich en ridículo, ¡por supuesto que lo estoy!─ Rió. Al final ella se sintió bastante mejor de lo que estaba minutos antes.

Se quedaron un rato más en la cama, hablando de trivialidades cada tanto y haciéndose compañía hasta cuando estaban en silencio. A Vash le empezó a dar sueño porque claro, él era un hombre madrugador, así que se despidió de ella ya con la conciencia más tranquila porque ella se había decidido a apagar su lámpara de estrellas. Le deseó dulces sueños y cuando se fue, a Lily no le quedó ninguna duda de que; aunque su hermano fuera un caradura de pocos amigos, tenía un corazón enorme. Y era el mejor hermano del mundo.

* * *

 _Traducciones._

 _\- Verdammt:_ ¡Maldita sea!

 _\- Saukerl:_ Bastardo/ idiota.

\- _Gute nacht:_ Buenas noches.

\- _Hallo, Klein:_ Hola, pequeña.

Nota de autora: ¡Hola a todos! Usualmente prefiero publicar más tarde pero, ¡realmente tenía ganas de subir esto! Les cuento que éste es uno de mis capítulos favoritos y la idea para escribirlo la tuve desde el inicio de la historia así que podría decirse que a medida que iba escribiendo los capítulos anteriores realmente no podía aguantarme las ganas de llegar a esta parte de la historia. Por supuesto es un parte aguas para la segunda mitad de la historia, por lo que será mejor que me apure a terminar de escribirla...

En fin, espero que les haya gustado tanto como yo disfruté escribirla. Y de ser así estaría encantada de leer sus comentarios, muchas veces me alegran el día se los aseguro.

Pues, sin nada más que decir, ¡les deseo felices fiestas a todos y nos leemos hasta el siguiente capítulo!


	12. Tenemos que hablar

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya. Yo sólo los uso para esta historia._

 _Cursivas: Para frases en los idiomas nativos de los personajes y algunas referencias culturales._

* * *

Elizabeta estuvo de vuelta en el edificio de su dormitorio poco después de las ocho, apenas dos horas antes del toque de queda. La lluvia la había alcanzado aun cuando llegó al campus y pareció acrecentarse durante su trayecto desde la parada hasta las escaleras del dormitorio, dejándola casi empapada en pocos minutos. Se quitó su suéter mojado en cuanto entró en el vestíbulo, tentada a librarse también de los botines en ese preciso momento en un intento de calmar de alguna manera el dolor de sus tobillos.

Subió con pesadumbre las escaleras hasta el tercer piso, sintiéndose tan exhausta que lo único que quería era tirarse en su cama y envolverse en las mantas a reflexionar amargamente si lo que había pasado ese día sería un error increíble o simplemente se había dejado guiar por algo inevitable; mientras tanto, afuera parecía librarse un huracán tan espontáneo cómo su propio pesar adolescente.

Abrió la puerta de su cuarto, a punto de lanzarse sobre su cama cual peso muerto, de no ser porque en la penumbra de su habitación un rayo iluminó en la ventana la silueta de alguien sentado al escritorio que no parecía ser su compañera.

Elizabeta ahogó un grito cuando retumbó el sonido del trueno en las cuatro paredes, la figura que dormitaba sobre la mesa se levantó de un salto de la silla, muy asustado.

─ ¡No me disparen!─ Gritó Lovino, aun inmerso en su sueño anterior. Miró a su alrededor con la vista nublada hasta que se topó con una pálida Elizabeta en el umbral de la puerta.

─ ¿Estás bien?─ Preguntó ella, recobrándose de la impresión.

El italiano asintió mientras se frotaba los ojos para despertarse del todo.

─ Sí, sí… ¿Pero y tú?

─ Yo estoy bien, sólo me asustaron el trueno y el grito que soltaste.

Ella cerró la puerta detrás de sí y se sentó sobre su cama sin saltar sobre ella como le hubiera gustado, desatándose los cordones de los zapatos. A penas se había fijado en las figuras que dormían plácidamente en la otra cama.

─ Bueno, sí estaba un poquito dormido.─ El chico se dirigió una mirada recelosa al mismo lugar que ella.─ No todos podemos dormir con el sueño de un maldito oso en hibernación.

Él hizo los ojos en blanco mientras se desplomaba sobre la silla giratoria y la chica le dedicó una media sonrisa.

─ ¿Solo "un poquito dormido"? Yo diría que ya llevabas buen rato en un sueño algo agitado.

─ Sí, bueno, ¿y tú qué hacías? Llegas casi empapada, no traes ni un suéter y pareciera que acabas de salir de un granero.─ Resopló, mirándola de arriba abajo con ojo crítico.

Ella se encogió de hombros, apenada. Sentía que no habían dejado de mirarla con aire valorativo en todo el día.

─ La lluvia me mojó un poco en lo que llegaba a los dormitorios. Y sí llevaba un suéter, pero lo tuve que usar para protegerme del agua.

─ ¿Pero estás bien?

─ Sí, Lovi, estoy perfectamente. Un poco de agua no mata a nadie, además todavía es una hora decente para llegar.

─ Pero, tu pelo… ¡Quiero pensar que no saliste así a la calle esta mañana!

La chica se llevó las manos a su peinado, instintivamente, percatándose de que la trenza estaba casi deshecha pero bien segura de que cuando había llegado a la casa aún estaba como la dejó Emma. El menor la miró con el ceño fruncido, y después de un rato se cruzó de brazos, aparentemente indignado.

─ Tú labial está corrido. ¡Y por la madre que no te vea un chupetón en algún lado!─ Le recriminó ─ No quiero llamar a mi hermano para soltarte la sopa, mejor dímelo por las buenas. ¿Dónde estabas?

La húngara se acercó al tocador para desmaquillarse inmediatamente.

─ Era pues… Creo que era una cita.─ Respondió, con una mirada llena de incertidumbre frente al espejo.

─ De una cita uno debería salir sonriendo, _bella_. Y tú llevas cara de haber salido de un examen.─ Comentó el italiano con un dejo de sinceridad. Elizabeta se giró a mirarlo porque eso sonaba más bien a algo que diría su gemelo.

─ Es todo muy confuso.

─ Más te vale que sea un buen tipo, de igual forma le informaré a Feliciano… ¡Si te trata mal nos lo tienes que decir!

Ella se esforzó en sonreírle sinceramente una vez que se hubo desmaquillado totalmente.

─ Lo prometo, aunque de éste me encargo yo sola en caso de ser necesario.─ Levantó el brazo e hizo gesto de mostrar su músculo. Lovino suspiró cansadamente.─ ¿Podrías contarme de qué me perdí hoy?

La chica apuntó a la cama de su compañera, donde yacían ella y el que parecía ser Antonio, acurrucados uno junto al otro. En un sueño increíblemente pesado.

─ De un drama estúpido.

Lovino se hundió en su silla y procedió a contarle lo que pasó después de que recibiera el mensaje de texto en el que Emma le pedía que fuera a verla con carácter de urgencia.

Para cuando él llegó a la habitación, súper alterado porque ella no le había dado ningún detalle, se encontró con que _il fastidioso_ del español ya estaba ahí. Sin embargo, desde que le abrieron la puerta supo que algo andaba mal. El ambiente era inesperadamente silencioso y se atrevería a decir que algo hostil, se sentía parecido a cuando su apreciado hermanito lo dejaba a solas con el insufrible Macho Patatas.

─ ¿Qué pasa aquí?─ Dijo, arremangando su camisa bien planchada en actitud desafiante.

Emma hizo ademán para que se sentara en lo que ella tomaba aire.

─Quería hablar con ustedes, pero no me decidía a cual llamar primero, así que pensé en que nos reuniéramos los tres al mismo tiempo.─ Miró por un momento al español y éste giró su rostro para no devolverle ninguna expresión. Aquello provocó que a la rubia la traicionaron los nervios y no pudo evitar que se le empañaran un poco los ojos.

Tragó pesado, intentando no perder el hilo de las ideas cuando, sin previo aviso, el italiano golpeó con fuerza la mejilla de Antonio. Todos dejaron de respirar por un instante hasta que el español reaccionó con furia y le propinó un buen derechazo en las costillas al más joven, dejándolo ahora sí sin aire. La muchacha se paralizó del miedo al ver como el romano se tambaleaba y cuando creyó que Antonio ya no iba a golpearlo de nuevo, Lovino le lanzó una patada a la espalda del ibérico. Antonio se desplomó sobre las puertas del closet que compartían las dos habitantes del cuarto.

Con gran esfuerzo, el español se levantó del piso, debatiéndose entre sí largarse en ese momento o dejarle un ojo morado a ese crío de cara bonita. El susodicho se limpió las comisuras de los labios y lo miró con arrogancia, retándolo. Antonio ya se veía tacleándolo con todo su peso, como si fuera un toro; pero antes de que pudiera tomar vuelo suficiente, las manos de Emma lo detenían por los hombros, casi enterrándole las uñas.

─ ¡Ya basta! Ustedes dos, ¡es suficiente!.─ Sentenció, probablemente más enfadada que cualquiera de los dos. Casi por primera vez desde que había llegado, Antonio le prestó toda su atención a la muchacha, algo temeroso.

Incluso Lovino se sentó al escuchar su tono de voz. Emma odiaba las peleas, especialmente las que terminaban en agresiones físicas. Le parecían completamente incivilizadas y le indignaba muchísimo que sus amigos se vieran involucrados en alguna revuelta por el estilo. Ambos muchachos la conocían lo suficiente para saber que estaba a punto de caérseles el cielo encima.

─ ¿Es que son niños o qué? Es más, son mucho peor ¡Parecen simios pegándose por quien sabe qué razón! ─ Farfulló la rubia, insultándolos a la par en español e italiano.

─ ¡Oye, oye! Yo sólo te estaba defendiendo así que no me alces la voz a mí también.─ El italiano se cruzó de brazos, escuchando la risa irónica de la belga.

─ ¿Perdona? ¡Y lo dices tú que empezaste la pelea!

─ Hay que ser cínico…─ Dijo Antonio por lo bajo. Los otros dos hicieron como que no lo escucharon.

─ Hasta donde yo sé no necesitaba que me defendieran de nada.

─ Bueno es que tú…¡parecía como si fueras a llorar!─ El romano se pasó los dedos por su pelo castaño, un poco nervioso aunque sin despeinarse ni un cabello en el proceso.─ Y yo pues, simplemente asumí que tenías problemas con _il_ _stronzo_ éste.

─ ¡Claro! Como siempre yo soy el culpable de todos los males, ─ Antonio aplaudió con sorna.─ ¿Algo más de lo que me quieras acusar? No sé, a lo mejor también se perdió algo en tu dormitorio y resulta que también soy yo el principal sospechoso.

─ No estoy hablando contigo, ¿vale?

─ No, no, es obvio que no hablas conmigo porque a la menor oportunidad intentas tirarme un diente.

─ Pues quizá debería hacerlo, a lo mejor así te callas, entrometido.

─ Podré ser un entrometido pero al menos no soy un mentiroso que le encanta difamar a otros según le convenga.─ Opinó el español, con malicia en la voz. La belga le llamó la atención al notarlo agresivo.

─Antonio…

─ ¿A quién llamas mentiroso? _Ma vaffanculo!_ No me la paso atacando gente nada más porque sí, a diferencia tuya, yo sí sé leer una situación. Y desde que llegué me di cuenta de que Emma no estaba bien y tú ni en cuenta.─ Se defendió el italiano, levantándose de la silla incluso.

─ ¿Y eso?

─ ¡Pues que si está triste algo has de haber hecho mal, _merde_!

─ ¡Pero sí yo no he hecho nada!

El italiano se dio cuenta de que la chica estaba muy pendiente de lo que pudiera hacer Antonio; algo le decía a Lovino que definitivamente no se estaba equivocando con su corazonada inicial.

─ Igual no te creo.─ Decidió.

El de los ojos verdes se presionó las sienes, un poco histérico.

─ ¿Qué? ¿Hoy es el día de cabrear a Antonio? Ya pues, mejor me largo.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta con decisión pero fue intercedido por Emma antes de que siquiera la tocara. La muchacha se cruzó de brazos frente al él para cerrarle el paso.

─ ¿Me das permiso?─ Pidió, con todo y su esfuerzo de no sonar agresivo con ella porque solo eso le faltaba.

Ella no se movió.

─ No te puedes ir hasta que me dejen hablar primero. ¿Creen poder controlar su testosterona hasta entonces?

Ambos latinos cruzaron miradas y asintieron de mala gana. Emma seguía demasiado molesta para alguien tan cariñosa que siempre repartía comida y dulces entre sus amigos cuando salía de las prácticas del club de gastronomía.

─ Creo que les debo una disculpa a los dos en cierto sentido, parece que dejé que las cosas se me salieran de las manos antes de explicarme. Lamento tanto que las cosas salieran así.─ Emma sacó un pequeño botiquín de la última repisa del librero y lo dejó en medio de su cama. Al alcance de ambos por si lo necesitaban, ya que había notado que a Lovino le sangraban un poco los nudillos de la mano derecha.

─ En realidad no tienes que disculparte…

─ Shh, Lovi, déjame continuar.─ Ella se sentó también en la misma cama que el español.─ Antonio, quiero terminar con la maldita apuesta de una vez. Así que voy a hablar con Lovino justo ahora mientras eres testigo.

El mayor arqueó las cejas, como acordándose de repente que era por ese motivo que pensó que ella querría verlo. Aunque nunca se imaginó que iba a estar también el italiano. Emma le empujó un poco el hombro antes de continuar, dirigiendo su atención al susodicho.

─ Verás, Lovi. Desde hace unos días este tipo, "mi mejor amigo", me ha ignorado totalmente en lo que lleva de esta semana por un tonto acuerdo que le hice prometerme ya que él no tiene las agallas suficientes de invitarte al baile. Y siendo sincera, ¡ya estoy harta!

Ella hizo un mohín de disgusto que ambos les pareció gracioso a pesar de que seguía enfadada de verdad. El italiano se aclaró un poco la garganta para no reírse.

─ Bueno, yo tampoco quiero que me invite ese bastardo.

─ ¿Lo ves, Belbel? Ya os decía yo que exactamente eso era lo que diría él, nunca me equivoco.─ Dijo, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

─ ¡No, no, no! Lovino, no me estás siguiendo el hilo. ¡Y tú no me llames así porque todavía no hago las paces contigo!─ Señaló acusadoramente a Antonio, aprovechando que lo tenía a un lado le tomó del brazo como si lo fuera a usar de ejemplo.─ Él quiere que lo acompañes en la fiesta pero no va a pedírtelo porque sabe que a ti te dará vergüenza aceptar.

El más joven se cruzó de brazos, testarudo como pocos.

─ Perdón, pero no puedes obligarme a aceptar de todas formas.

─ ¡Qué bueno que lo tienes clarísimo!─ Resopló Antonio.

─ ¡Maldita sea! ¿Entonces qué? ¿Quieres ir con alguien más? Porque estoy segura de que no hay una sola persona en esta escuela que sea lo suficientemente buena para llenar las expectativas de Lovino Vargas. ¡Y déjame decirte que así terminarás amargándote la noche tú solo!

La rubia soltó esas palabras con una pasión inusitada, de verdad parecía que esos dos iban a sacarle canas verdes.

─ Si voy solo _alla festa stupida_ , es mi problema. ¿A quién le importa eso?

El español sentía que de verdad quería irse de ahí pero su amiga seguía aferrando su brazo. Parecía estar gruñendo algo para sus adentros. Luego se levantó de un salto de la cama y se paró frente a Lovino.

─ ¡Eso es importante para mi, desde el momento en que la única persona que me ha gustado desde que llegué a esta escuela se la ha pasado todo este tiempo pensando en cómo rayos va sacarte a bailar, sin que lo mates en el intento!─ Soltó ella, con tanto sentimiento que las lágrimas comenzaron a correr sobre sus mejillas sin control.─ ¡Y ya que tengo que soportar la idea de que no soy yo la primera ni la última persona con la que él quisiera ir " _a quella festa stupida"_ como la llamas tú, al menos ten la decencia de darle una respuesta sincera!

* * *

 _Traducciones y referencias:_

* _Il stronzo:_ el imbécil.

* _Ma vaffanculo!: "_ ¡Vete a la mierda!"

* _A quella festa stupida: "_ A esa fiesta estúpida".

(Mis disculpas por el lenguaje florido, pero es que Romanito...)

Nota de autora: ¡Feliz año nuevo! Estoy contenta de poder actualizar antes de que mis vacaciones desaparezcan de nuevo, es una pena... En fin, espero que este año la inspiración se aparezca ante mi más que el anterior jaja, realmente quiero escribir más seguido.

Un capítulo dedicado a estos muchachos que les encanta hacer drama, está en sus venas o algo. Lamento dejarlos a la mitad de la discusión, pero prometo que en el siguiente capítulo sabremos en qué quedaron estos tres, gracias a los que se también mantuvieron al pendiente de Emma como de Elizabeta.

Me interesaba definir un poco más la personalidad de Emma desde hace tiempo, un dato curioso es que es una de los estudiantes que habla mayor cantidad de idiomas. Más de uno es poliglota, pero a ella en concreto domina bastante bien los que sabe.

De nuevo espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, ya saben que yo feliz de leer sus comentarios. ¡Nos leemos luego!


	13. Vincerò

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya. Yo sólo los uso para esta historia._

 _Cursivas: Para frases en los idiomas nativos de los personajes y algunas referencias culturales._

* * *

Ambos muchachos se quedaron de piedra ante la declaración contundente de su amiga. Lovino se pasó ambas manos tras la nuca, sopesando lo que iba a responder con tal de que Emma se tranquilizara.

A espaldas de la rubia, Antonio ya moqueaba y se enjugaba las lágrimas igual que ella, pensando en que a veces sí que se comportaba como un imbécil. Incrédulo, además, de haber ignorado los sentimientos de Emma todo este tiempo. Lovino se acercó antes que él a abrazar a la muchacha, quien ahora sollozaba entre sus brazos. Porque sí, el romano podía ser una persona arisca y mucho menos amable que su gemelo, pero eso no significaba que tuviera una piedra en lugar de ese corazón hiper-sensible que tanto le costaba manejar.

─ Dile algo si es que me aprecias de alguna manera, porque no tienes idea de lo mucho que me ha torturado pensar en que rechacen a mi mejor amigo sin darle una mínima oportunidad antes. ¡No quiero que le rompan el corazón como lo tengo yo!─ Murmuró la chica, con la voz entrecortada sobre su pecho. Él exhaló el aire largamente, mientras le acariciaba la espalda con consuelo.

─ No te enojes, pero yo iré solo a la fiesta a pesar de todo. Todo porque tengo que estar ahí antes que todos los demás invitados con el condenado cuarteto de cuerdas porque el mísero pianista nos va abandonar ese día a nuestra suerte.─ Aclaró el romano, en voz lo suficientemente alta para que el par de llorones lo escuchara claramente.─ ¡Con suerte el tirano de la orquesta nos organiza unas horas libres! Es capaz de hacernos un programa que dure toda la noche. Y en todo caso, esa noche bailaré con quien se me dé la gana.

Emma se rió un poco mientras escuchaba a Lovino quejarse, a sus ojos él era mucho más sensato de lo que cualquiera se podría imaginar.

─ ¿Puedo apartarte una pieza, entonces?─ Presionó un poquito esperanzado el español.

─ ¡No bailo con cualquiera!─ Chilló el menor, arrugando la nariz con desagrado. Aunque luego añadió: ─ Pero alguien que sabe bailar pasodoble y hace un tango más o menos decente no puede ser un cualquiera.

A pesar de que lo había dicho bajito, Antonio y Emma se miraron entre sí con mucha emoción, al menos con una victoria ganada.

─ ¡Y eso que no me has visto bailar flamenco!─ Antonio saltó desde su lugar, con una fastidiosa (y muy bonita) sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Hizo un par de pasos de baile en el espacio que separaba las dos camas y, como el italiano ya había previsto, intentó acercarse a darles un abrazo a los otros dos.

─Ya veremos.─ Dijo Lovino. Se separó con premura de la chica rubia y se encaminó a la puerta del cuarto, dejando al moreno con los brazos extendidos al aire. Antes de abrir la puerta de la habitación se giró un momento más para dirigirse a Emma.─ ¡Quiero que la foto de la fiesta te la tomes conmigo y que me apartes dos canciones lentas! Si yo bailo con éste, tú no tienes excusas.

La rubia lo miró perpleja un segundo, pero finalmente hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza de manera repetida, y le lanzó un beso antes de que saliera.

Ya solos en la habitación, Antonio levantó a la chica de su asiento para envolverla en un abrazo mientras le daba vueltas.

─ ¡Espera, Antonio! ¡Qué me estoy mareando!─ Gritó ella. El ibérico se rió con fuerza y se dejó caer en la cama de ella como si hubiera perdido el equilibrio.

Una vez que se repusieron de ese aterrizaje forzado, el español se sentó frente a ella y le besó las manos con ternura.

─ No hay otra, no hay otra, Belbel.─ Decía, dejándole besos cortos sobre el dorso de las manos.─ ¡No hay ninguna otra como tú, Belbel! ¡Ni en esta escuela ni en ninguna otra parte del puñetero mundo!

─ Pero… ¿por qué decírmelo ahora y no hace una semana que pasabas de mí en cuanto me veías?─ Ella se mordía los labios y aunque estaba muy feliz en ese momento, tenía unas ganas tremendas de llorar otra vez.

─ Te lo digo ahora porque lo siento. Y también siento muchísimo que lo pasaras mal por mi culpa, no te lo merecías.

─ Tony, eres una gran persona, pero también puedes ser de lo más cruel.

El chico de ojos verdes la miró largamente y suspiró, abatido. Le soltó las manos para sentarse a su lado y pasarle un brazo por encima de los hombros descubiertos por su camisa de tirantes.

─ Eso ya lo sé, no quería decepcionarte pero tienes que saber que yo no soy siempre bueno con la gente.─ Le dijo un poco avergonzado.─ Soy un cabezota, ya sabes que me enciendo por cualquier cosa y, además de todo, estaba muy celoso ese día.

─ ¿Por "ese día" te refieres al de la pizza? En la mañana no estabas de buen humor pero, ¿por qué te pondrías celoso?

─ Pues porque soy imbécil, ¿Qué más?

─ Esa no es razón suficiente, bobo.─ Ella puso los ojos en blanco, clavándole un poco el índice en el hombro izquierdo; con menos fuerza que antes.─ ¿Fue por la margarita que me dejó Lovi en el plato? Porque estoy casi segura de que eso lo hace seguido y no sólo conmigo.

─ No, no era por eso. Sí estaba celoso de que Lovino no me hiciera caso, pero igual nunca lo hace. Más bien me irritaba la idea de que tú quisieras irte con él a la fiesta y que yo me iba a quedar sin ti ese día porque seguro el cabrón iba a sacarte a bailar toda la noche, con lo territorial que es y toda esa mierda.

A Emma esa declaración le pareció para morirse de risa. Y sí que tuvo que reprimir una carcajada antes de decirle algo.

─ ¡¿Es en serio?! Tony, Tony… Eres tan sólo un niño grande y berrinchudo. ¡No hay nada de real en eso que acabas de decir!

─ ¿No? Fijo que Lovino sólo vino hoy porque quería que fueras con él a la fiesta.

─ Bueno, tú no escuchas lo que no quieres, ¿verdad? ¡Incluso si él me hubiera invitado yo me habría hecho un espacio para pasar el rato contigo, tonto!─ Exclamó.─ Y estoy muy segura que si no bailábamos no hubiera sido mi culpa, en todo caso sería porque tú andarías todo el tiempo con alguien diferente en la pista. Además, esa deprimente visión tuya pasándolo mal en la fiesta; tan solitario y desamparado, es de lo más surreal que has dicho. ¡Cómo si no fueras ya a pasarte media fiesta detrás de Francis o Gilbert y la otra mitad bailando como un poseso!

─ ¡No voy a pasarme media fiesta detrás de Francis! Si crees que íbamos a planear alguna jugarreta con Gilbert para esa noche pues no. Yo no los iba a dejar.─ Se defendió él, con un culpable sonrojo en las orejas, igual que siempre que ocultaba información.

─ ¿Ah, no? ¿Y con quién va Francis entonces?

Ella asumía desde ya que si el trío de rufianes de la escuela no hacía una aparición estelar esa noche era por causas de fuerza mayor, o en otras palabras, porque el francés ya tenía planes esa noche.

─ ¡Pues conmigo!─ Respondió él, como la gran obviedad del mundo. Emma arqueó las cejas.

─ ¿Y entonces yo con quién voy?

─ ¡Conmigo, también!

─ ¿Vamos los tres juntos?─ Ella le sonrió con dulzura. Ese plan le gustaba mucho más.

─ Los cuatro, Gilbo está incluido en el plan, por supuesto.

─ Mmm, vale. Pero sí algo se sale de control, yo no voy con ustedes.─ Aclaró.

─ Nah, no va a pasar nada. Y si pasa, vas a estar contenta de estar con nosotros en ese momento, ¡porque nos lo vamos a pasar bomba ese día!

─ Te tomo la palabra, querido.─ Ella se acurrucó mejor a su lado y él puso un par de almohada detrás de sus espaldas, estirándose a lo largo en la cama. Luego ella pareció recordar algo.─ ¿Pero y Eli? Me refiero a que, si se meten en problemas, ella podría pagar las consecuencias, ya sabes por aquello de la organización y todo eso.

El muchacho pareció meditárselo un momento. Pero decidió que ellos no harían nada tan tonto que les arruinara la fiesta a los demás, al contrario, querían poner ambiente. Así que con esa lógica, sus intenciones no eran malas en realidad.

─ Tranquila, no vamos a darles problemas. Y menos si ella nos va a estar vigilando, porque... también viene con nosotros ¿no?

─ En realidad, yo no estaría tan segura.─ Respondió ella con tono enigmático, mientras se enroscaba un mechón de pelo entre los dedos.

─ ¿Crees que no quiera venir con nosotros si viene Gilbert? Yo sé que ya no están juntos desde hace mucho pero me sabe mal excluirlo del plan por algo así. Igual yo creía que no habían quedado en tan malos términos.

─ Esa es una buena conjetura, pero en realidad todavía no se me había ocurrido pensar en su ex. Sí, a lo mejor eso podría incomodarle, pero yo lo decía por otra cosa.

─ ¡Ooh, tú sabes algo! Cuéntame, cuéntame.

─ ¿Saber? Yo sé muchas cosas, cielo.─ A Emma le hizo gracia la notoria debilidad que tenía el ibérico con los _cotilleos_.

─ ¡No seas mala conmigo!─ Se quejó, apretándole un poco las mejillas de su rostro redondo.─ ¿Nuestra presidenta se ha echado novio y no le ha dicho a nadie, acaso?

─ Bueno, no tengo nada seguro… ya que ella no me lo ha mencionado directamente pero, vamos, que yo estas cosas las sé leer entre líneas. ¿Te cuento y no le dices a nadie?

─ Soy una tumba.─ Claro, una tumba que se iba a mantener cerrada al menos unas tres o cuatro horas en lo que volvía a ver a Francis. Eso sí, nada más se lo contaría a él.

─ Pues nada, que desde hace poco más de un par de semanas que Eli se ha estado reuniendo con alguien casi todas las tardes. Ella siempre dice que son cosas del consejo o que las prácticas de natación le llevan mucho tiempo que luego tiene que reponer estudiando para los exámenes, pero, conozco su horario y la conozco a ella desde hace tres años. Esas "reuniones" tienen que tratarse de una sola persona en concreto.

─ ¿Y sabes quién es?

─ No puedo decir nombres, porque son ideas mías y podría equivocarme, pero todo apunta a que se trata de cierto pianista que a lo mejor y hasta conoces.

El asintió con entusiasmo.

─ Sí, ¡yo sé perfectamente de quién hablas!─ Dijo Antonio, abriendo los ojos de par en par.

─ ¿Y? ¿Qué opinas?

─ Que él ya se había tardado en hacer su jugada.

Ella entrecerró los ojos y lo miró con fijeza.

─ Tú sabes algo que yo no.─ Afirmó.

─ Querida, yo sé muchas cosas.─ Le respondió el español a su vez.

* * *

─ Ya, veo. Realmente me alegra que hayan hecho las paces ustedes tres.─ Afirmó Elizabeta, cuando Lovino terminó de contar su parte de la anécdota.─ Sin embargo, eso no me explica exactamente qué hacías tú aquí "medio dormido" cuando yo llegué. Si no lo mal interpreté, todo lo que me cuentas debió pasar hace varias horas, ¿no?

El italiano resopló cansinamente, imaginando que se la iba a pasar toda la noche dando explicaciones.

─ ¡Bueno porque olvidé mi teléfono en el cuarto! Y no lo habría echado mucho de menos si _il_ _mio fratello idiota_ no hubiera invitado al estúpido Macho Patatas a almorzar con nosotros.─ Exclamó, haciendo aspavientos con las manos.─ ¡Imagínate mi tortura al tener que escuchar su conversación aburrida toda la comida! Mi ensalada era más interesante que ése cara de tubérculo. Afortunadamente ya tenía una excusa para irme así que me fui del restaurante en cuanto terminó el postre.

─ ¿Pagaste tu parte al menos?─ Intervino ella.

─ Eso es lo de menos. El asunto es que para cuando yo llegué estos dos ya estaban bien dormidos, y me resultó indignante que ni siquiera se preocuparan en cerrar bien la puerta en caso de que alguna de las prefectas pasara a revisar. Justo me había topado con una a la entrada que casi me pidió el pasaporte para dejarme entrar al edificio… Si llegaban a pasarse por aquí y se los encontraban a estos dos atontados campantemente compartiendo cama, seguro se metían en un problema del tamaño del coliseo romano.

─ Y tú, como buen samaritano que eres te quedaste a cuidar que no vinieran.─ Concluyó la presidenta.─ Las prefectas del edificio andan de un humor de perros últimamente con las visitas en fin de semana, parece que hace unos meses una chica creyó estar embarazada y naturalmente se corrió la voz en todo el dormitorio, ni siquiera fue real. Pero a causa de eso no nos quitan un ojo de encima.

─ Y mientras tanto el dormitorio de los hombres sigue pareciendo un nido de simios, ¡bravo por las instituciones!

─ Disfruten de su libertad mientras puedan.─ Resopló la húngara.─ Ahora, tenemos que despertar a ese perezoso español antes de que la bronca nos la llevemos los cuatro.

El romano sonrió con malicia.

─ Yo me encargo.

Y después de quince minutos de molestar al ibérico de múltiples formas entre los dos, lograron que se despertara, con mal humor; pero justo a tiempo para que los muchachos se fueran sin que los viera la ronda nocturna en el pasillo.

* * *

 _Traducciones y referencias._

 _*Pasodoble._ Es la música de un baile español de compás binario y movimiento moderado. Su música es usualmente reconocida por ser tocada en las entradas de las corridas de toros. Es alegre, rápida y con toques aflamencados.

* _il_ _mio fratello idiota._ "Mi hermano idiota".

Nota de autora: Vaya, ¡se siente bien estar de vuelta! Después de casi todo un mes exhaustivo en cuanto a evaluaciones, bastante menos alentadoras de lo que me esperaba para ser sincera, me alegra haber podido hacerme un tiempo para actualizar.

De verdad pido disculpas por el retraso de este capítulo, fue un mes difícil. Pero bueno, que yo soy de las que aplican el dicho: "lento pero seguro", jeje.

Viéndole el lado positivo a todo esto es que al menos estos tres ya se reconciliaron, ¡yeei! Pero, es típico que cuanto más se aproximan estos eventos, más problemas surgen...

¡Agradezco mucho sus comentarios, que sigan la historia y que la marquen como favoritos! Me animan siempre a mejorar cada día lo que escribo :3

¡Les mando un gran saludo a todos y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo!


	14. La bella durmiente

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya. Yo sólo los uso para esta historia.

Cursivas: Para frases en los idiomas nativos de los personajes y algunas referencias culturales.

* _Sleeping Beauty, Op:66a, Pa's d'action, Rose Adagio._ \- _Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovski_.

* _Sleeping Beauty, Op:66a, Valse (arreglo para piano). Pyotr Ilych Tchaikovski._

* * *

Eran pasadas las cinco de la madrugada cuando Lily Zwigli decidió que ya no podía seguir dando vueltas en la cama, intentando recuperar el sueño. Aquel sueño que se había visto interrumpido como en ninguna otra ocasión por el sonido del piano que provenía de la habitación de abajo. Miró la pantalla del celular con los ojos entrecerrados y comenzó a preguntarse qué clase de cataclismo global se avecinaba ese día para que el joven Edelstein estuviera despierto a esas criminales horas de domingo. Tomó un sorbo de la poca leche fría que quedaba en el vaso que le había llevado su hermano hacía unas horas, y se quitó las cobijas de encima para cubrir sus pies con sus mullidas pantuflas de borrego.

Se acercó a la ventana, sentándose sobre el alféizar afelpado del borde y miró hacia el jardín completamente oscuro, sin apenas un rastro del amanecer. La noche era bastante cálida, muy a diferencia del día anterior, esta mañana prometía un soleado y caluroso día de primavera. Y a Lily le gustaban mucho los días soleados porque, al igual que su hermano, toleraba muy poco el frío incluso cuando en las montañas ese era el clima predominante. No obstante, el día apenas iba a comenzar y ya se sentía irritada. Cerró los ojos, pegando su frente al cristal de la ventana y respiró lentamente, intentando concentrarse en algo más positivo.

Pero ese maldito piano, y esa maldita pieza que sonaba como la voz de _ella_. Lily estaba molesta. Y todo por culpa del _verdammt_ compañero de piso que había recibido Vash en primer año. Incluso cuando gracias a sus propios ruegos lo habían dejado vivir ahí, él seguía siendo igual de individualista, igual de desconsiderado. Igual de "demasiado mayor" para escucharla con seriedad. La rubia abrió sus ojos lentamente, y el cielo era más claro sobre el jardín, notó que estaba bañado de rocío y que el gato regresaba de su ronda por el vecindario saltándose la barda de madera.

La chica se lo quedó mirando un rato, en lo que el azul de la noche iba perdiendo fuerza, sin prestarle atención a nada en concreto. Más bien se quedó como hipnotizada por el exterior mientras escuchaba el sonido lejano del piano, era una pieza tan patéticamente triste que Lily no podía entender qué había en ella que sonaba tanto a esa voz femenina y determinada que poseía la húngara. "Si estás hablándole a _ella_ , al menos componle algo alegre, _Dumm!"_ Sopesó la helvética para sus adentros. Unos momentos más tarde, cuando el piano era más violento y apasionado, se asomó el primer rayo de sol entre las copas de los árboles cercanos y Lily vio su rostro surcado de lágrimas en el reflejo de la ventana, incluso estaba sollozando lo más silenciosamente que podía, cerca de ella tenía un gran almohadón con forma de girasol que le había hecho su abuela y lo abrazó con fuerza.

 _¿Por qué tenía que sentirlo todo por una persona que no iba a regresarle ese cariño que tanto había cuidado?_

Poco a poco fue calmándose a sí misma, desistiendo completamente de la idea de que Roderich dejara de tocar en algún momento o que a ella le regresara el sueño. "Así es la rutina", se dijo, encogiéndose de hombros. Fue a su armario y se puso un suéter azul celeste que le gustaba usar en primavera, por encima del pijama. Tomó el plato y el vaso que tenía vacíos sobre la mesita de noche, apagó su lámpara de estrellas y bajó silenciosamente las escaleras, dispuesta a prepararse un desayuno sustancioso que no iba a compartir con el señor "nadie me hable ni me ofrezca nada cuando estoy componiendo".

Mientras picaba las fresas de su licuado, un pensamiento le cruzó la mente; se extrañó por primera vez del hecho de que el piano la despertara, en lo que llevaba el austriaco viviendo con ellos, a Lily nunca le había molestado ninguno de sus ataques creativos. Por más huraño o exageradamente introspectivo que se comportara el músico, a ella siempre le había hecho gracia la manera en que de pronto todo dejaba de importarle en el universo excepto su piano, y al final de cuentas, siempre le había gustado escucharlo componer.

Pensó que quizás su insomnio se trataba de algo diferente. Pero no era el caso. Y por unas cuantas noches más, ella y su compañero austriaco fueron acosados durante la madrugada por una pieza a medio componer que a ambos les quitó el sueño de una manera misteriosa. El único que no fue afectado por tan caprichosa obra, fue su hermano Vash, tan neutral como siempre.

Las primeras dos noches de desmañanadas que le siguieron a ese domingo las toleró bastante bien, pero a la tercera noche, casi a las cuatro de la madrugada; decidió que tenía que hablar seriamente con Roderich, porque estaba exhausta de ser atormentada inconscientemente por una pieza incompleta. Y él tenía que escucharla apropiadamente, como un adulto a la par que él, no como la sugerencia de una niña. Porque iba a hablarle claro, sin rodeos, justo como se tienen que decir las cosas importantes.

El piano se había detenido unos instantes antes de que ella abriera la puerta del salón, seguramente Roderich estaba haciéndole anotaciones a la partitura. Se preguntó si tal vez debería llevar un par de cafés para aligerar la conversación, pero después recordó que él se pondría como histérico si por casualidad se le derramaba un poco de café con leche en la única sala por la que el austriaco se desvivía manteniéndola en un orden especifico.

Se asomó por el resquicio de la puerta antes de entrar y lo vio poner sus manos sobre las teclas de nuevo. Cerró la puerta cuidando de no hacer ruido y se quedó plantada en el mismo sitio cuando las notas lentas del piano empezaron a envolver la habitación.

Lily no estaba segura de sí ese era otro arreglo para el mismo movimiento que la había conmovido tanto la primera vez que lo escuchó. De cualquier forma, consideraba que lo había mejorado muchísimo, incluso cuando ya era bello en un inicio. Se acercó lentamente al piano, recargándose en una esquina de espaldas a Roderich y cerró los ojos para concentrarse en la música.

Roderich tocó toda esa pieza con una pasión desgarradora que hizo que las lágrimas se volvieran a agolpar en los ojos de Lily, quien tuvo que reprimir los sollozos hasta que él terminó de tocar. El muchacho se levantó del piano y le tendió un pañuelo limpio.

─ _Danke._ ─ Susurró la rubia, secándose el rostro con timidez porque probablemente lo había interrumpido.

─ ¿Tan horrible es?─ Preguntó el músico.

─ ¿Qué cosa?

─ La balada.

─ ¡Oh! No es eso, es que es muy conmovedora. Siempre termino llorando cuando la escucho.

─ ¿Te he despertado estos días?

La niña asintió, mirando sus manos.

─ Lo lamento.─ Repuso él.

─ No te preocupes, no suele molestarme tu música. Pero esta es muy… intensa.

─ ¿Te parece triste?

─ Me resulta cruel, al menos ese movimiento. Se siente como la opresión que se cierne sobre tu pecho cuando te niegas a expresar algo, pero a su vez tiene la imperiosa necesidad de sacar algo que llevas guardado por mucho tiempo, creo que eso es lo que más me causa sentido.

─ Se supone que las baladas están dedicadas al amor.

─ El amor es cruel.─ Afirmó la chica. Él pareció meditarlo un momento.

─ Cuando no es correspondido lo es.

─ No necesitas decírmelo.─ Lily frunció el ceño, recordando de pronto a lo que iba.─ Pero yo no creo que sea tu caso.

─ Alguna vez me ha pasado.

─Perder a alguien porque no hiciste nada es la peor sensación, de pronto es como si el miedo te paralizara y no te dejara avanzar.─ Opinó ella, apretando los puños.

El austriaco la miró con expresión dubitativa, recibiendo de frente la pedrada aunque ella no lo había dicho por él.

─ Ya veo que no tengo que explicarte de que se trata la pieza. La entiendes perfectamente.

─ Por supuesto que sí, es por eso que no me deja dormir. ¿Ya está finalizada?

─ No encuentro algo más que añadirle a este movimiento. Falta uno.

─ Ya veo.

─ ¿Qué opinas?

─ Que es maravillosa. Pero, hay algo que me molesta.

─ Dilo.

─ Que para mí, el amor debería sonar más como un cuento. Debería ser bello y romántico como un ballet.

─ Tienes una bonita perspectiva de eso.

─ ¡Roderich!, ella es bella como un ballet y alegre como un _Rondó_. No puedes componerle algo tan melancólico.

Él arqueó las cejas, a la vez que se acomodaba de nuevo en el piano. La helvética se sentó a su lado.

─ ¿Ella?

─ Hédérvary, _mein gott!─_ Lily puso cara de circunstancias. Él en cambio se acomodó las gafas y optó por comenzar a tocar algo más suave. Algo de un ballet, dada la mención.─ No me lo vayas a negar porque no soy una despistada como para no darme cuenta. Y lo que no me deja dormir es que me sigo preguntando qué intentas decirle, ¿qué es ella para ti?

─ Ella es la sinfonía más bella y complicada que he encontrado en mi vida.

Lily lo miró densamente, aunque Roderich no levantó la vista del piano.

─ Pues ya somos dos.─ Resopló, un poquito irritada porque _El Vals de la Bella Durmiente_ le gustaba mucho en realidad.

─ ¿Ah, sí?─ Meditó el mayor.─ ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme, Lily?

─ Creo que ya lo dije.

─ Perdóname, quisiera que fueras más clara, parece que no te entendí.

─ Es que no me estás poniendo atención.─ Dijo la rubia, exasperada.

─Culpa mía, intentaré que no se repita.

Él cambió un poco la cadencia de la pieza para que fuera más lenta y pudiera escuchar a Lily. Ella se apartó unos mechones de su pelo corto por detrás de una oreja y pensó en lo que quería decir.

─ A lo que me refería es que yo también tengo a alguien quien significa mucho para mí. Es alguien a quien yo admiro mucho pero con quien no tengo ninguna oportunidad.

─ ¿Y eso se debe a un motivo en particular, Lily? Me refiero a una razón de fuerza mayor.

La chica asintió en silencio.

─ Ya quiere a otra persona y sé que esa persona le corresponde de igual manera.

─ Y tú no piensas interponerte en el camino.─ Concluyó el castaño.

─ ¡No podría!─ Exclamó la helvética.─ Yo sólo deseo su felicidad.

El músico la miró de reojo y sonrió para ella.

─ Eso habla muy bien de ti. No cualquiera se tomaría de esa forma una decepción amorosa.

─ Ya lo sé, es que pienso demasiado en los demás. Y esos dos me importan de sobre manera.─ Lily suspiró largamente.

─ Cuando llegue su momento, vas a encontrar a alguien que te haga sentir una balada así como la fantasía de un ballet. Y esa persona va quererte de igual manera, te lo aseguro.─ Dijo él, con toda la sinceridad que posee alguien a las tres y media de la madrugada.

─ Me gustaría pensar que así será, Roderich.

─ Podría hacerte toda una lista de razones por las que sé que así será, _Kleine._

Después de decirlo, el pianista tocó las últimas notas de _El vals de la bella durmiente_ y un silencio reconfortante los envolvió a ambos.

La menor estiró tímidamente la mano hacia la de él. Roderich le devolvió el apretón envolviendo su pequeña mano con suavidad.

─ Roderich, ¿Me prometes algo?─ Dijo Lily, hablando en un tono más bajito ahora que ya no estaba tocando. Él asintió en silencio, con el rostro sereno.

─ Quiero que seas más honesto contigo mismo. Y que exteriorices de vez en cuando lo que sientes.─ Pidió la rubia, ante la extrañeza del músico.─ Porque déjame decirte que no todos saben interpretar tus frases aisladas, o tus palabras entre líneas, ¡a veces eres un auténtico dolor de cabeza!

El austriaco se rió, porque era consciente de que ella tenía razón. Le palmeó con cariño la mejilla.

─ Lo voy a intentar, de verdad.

Lily sonrió con mucha más paz en su interior y se levantó del banco del piano. Le dio un beso en la mejilla a Roderich y le deseó buenas noches.

Él se quedó sólo frente a su piano y decidió que tal vez, ya era momento de abandonarse en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

Traducciones y referencias.

* _verdammt.-_ Maldito.

* _Dumm!-_ Tonto.

* _Danke- Gracias._

 _*Kleine-_ pequeña.

* _Rondó-_ Danza en círculo, forma musical basada en la repetición de un tema musical que se caracteriza por la aparición constante de un estribillo y un texto amoroso.

Nota de autora. Bueno, bueno... Antes que nada, ¡hola de nuevo! Espero que la actualización no se haya hecho extrañar demasiado como la vez pasada.

Como pueden ver al inicio del capítulo, escogí dos piezas aunque solo hablo de una de ellas dentro del capítulo y eso es porque la interpretación en piano de El Vals de la Bella Durmiente (del soundtrack de _Shigatsu wa kimi no uso),_ es una pieza que me recuerda mucho a Austria y Liechtenstein por algún motivo. Sin embargo, mientras releía el capítulo, me di cuenta de que el tono del _Rose Adagio_ encaja mucho mejor con la lectura y la situación de este capítulo, realmente recomiendo que las escuchen en algún momento porque son realmente preciosas.

Se suponía que este era mi intento de capítulo alusivo al 14 de febrero, pero siempre he sido una _Grinch_ de San Valentín, así que me sentía mejor escribiendo algo más bien agridulce... Los amores no correspondidos son uno de mis temas favoritos porque siempre son MUY complicados (o al menos eso aparentan).

Ojalá les haya gustado este capítulo también, realmente quiero saber qué piensan ustedes, si tienen alguna anécdota curiosa que les haya pasado este día de San Valentín, ¡también me gustaría leerla! Nos leemos, pronto... :)


	15. ¿Que quieres de mi?

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya. Yo sólo los uso para esta historia.

Cursivas: Para frases en los idiomas nativos de los personajes y algunas referencias culturales.

* * *

Eran cerca de las cinco de la tarde, cuando Elizabeta deambulaba por la biblioteca solitaria como un alma en pena, completamente rebasada por sus emociones y todas las preguntas que sus amigos le habían metido en la cabeza.  
"¿Entonces van a salir?" Aquella pregunta que hizo Emma fue contundente y directa, siendo lo único que preguntó después de que su compañera le contara nerviosamente parte de lo que ocurrió aquella tarde en la casa de Vash. Y Elizabeta sabía que era incapaz de responderla, porque al menos a su parecer, lo que ocurrió en su última clase con Roderich fue un descontrol de emociones que ni siquiera sabía porqué la habían calado tan hondo. Antes de ese día nunca se había puesto a pensar en el trasfondo que un beso pudiera tener y realmente se reprochaba a sí misma por ello, ya que lo que menos quería era tomar a la ligera los sentimientos de alguien tan importante en su vida como lo era su amigo de la infancia.  
Al final, parecía que no había entendido nada de todos esos años en los que sus padres y maestros le repetían frases como: "piensa antes de actuar", "no puedes ser tan impulsiva, Elizabeta", "los caprichos son fáciles de cumplir pero, ¿qué tal las consecuencias?" Sí, a esas alturas de su vida seguía teniendo bien presente esas palabras y en muchas ocasiones se había ahorrado muchos problemas al reflexionar un minuto antes de cometer una tontería.

Después de todo, ella tan sólo era una adolescente que vivía lejos de sus padres seis meses al año, por supuesto que oportunidades para equivocarse no le faltaban, y por lo menos, hasta ese momento se sentía orgullosa porque jamás había hecho nada que pudiera herirla o ponerla en un peligro real. Siempre había una pequeña voz en su cabeza que sabía advertirla del peligro, que le recordaba que todo se paga. Pero aquella tarde esa voz se había vuelto un murmullo apenas audible que dejó de atenderlo, como si no existiera.  
Y poniéndose en perspectiva, esa voz de cordura se había vuelto tan lejana a ella ese día, que no dudaba de que pudiera haberse dejado llevar aún más por el momento si nadie los hubiera interrumpido entonces. Elizabeta quería sentirse culpable, quizá avergonzarse de lo poco responsable que era terminar besándose con un muchacho en una casa completamente sola, pero tan pronto como se acordaba de la sensación de aquel beso, un delicioso calor le llenaba el cuerpo. Y el aroma del café y el chocolate le embriagaban los sentidos nuevamente. "¡Qué suaves eran los labios de él, que grandes eran sus manos y que exquisita era su colonia!" Pensaba, en incontables ocasiones desde ese día.  
"¿Estás enamorada, Elizabeta?" Era la pregunta prohibida, otra pregunta de la que no alcanzaba a dilucidar la respuesta. A su parecer, los demás se daban demasiadas libertades para opinar del asunto, no es como que sus amigos nunca hubieran hecho algo parecido y ella nunca los habría interrogado tan exhaustivamente por algo así. Lo pensaba especialmente por Emma y Antonio que, aunque no fuera por mala fe, se habían mantenido muy pendientes al tema.  
La presidenta ya se había convencido de que todas esas eran cuestiones que no tenía por qué responder de inmediato. Después de todo, ni siquiera se había cruzado con Roderich desde aquel día, lo cual era demasiada suerte porque al menos así podía concentrarse en cualquier otra cosa.

En efecto, ella era tan afortunada que justo en el siguiente pasillo estaba él, cargando una pila de libros en ambas manos.

Elizabeta se detuvo en seco, indecisa a seguir por ese camino; refugiarse detrás de los libreros del siguiente pasillo o mejor abandonar la planta de consultas antes de que él se girara y notara su presencia. Antes que pudiera decidirse, se dio cuenta de la manera torpe en que caminaba el austriaco e inmediatamente se acercó a zancadas hasta su lugar cuando lo vio trastabillar hacia un lado, como si perdiera el equilibrio.  
Elizabeta le quitó la mitad de los libros que llevaba en las manos y le pasó un brazo por los hombros para ayudarlo a sostenerse.

─ ¿Estás bien?─ Le preguntó con preocupación. El muchacho asintió débilmente, cerrando los ojos porque tenía la visión nublada.  
El austriaco se recargó en la pared de libros que tenía detrás y respiró profundamente, componiendose de la neuralgia que había sentido hacía unos segundos.  
─ Estoy mejor, _dankeschön._ Creo que se me bajó la presión por un momento.─ Dijo él, un poco más recompuesto, pero todavía con el persistente agotamiento de esos días en su rostro.  
Elizabeta lo escrutó con desconfianza, la vocecita en su cabeza le aseguraba que eso no era del todo cierto. Le quitó un par de libros más de las manos y se encaminó a la mesa más cercana.  
─ No es necesario que lleves eso, ya estoy bien.─ Protestó el muchacho.  
─ Tonterías, esto casi no pesa y no me cuesta nada ayudarte en algo.  
Él suspiró con resignación, siguiéndola unos pasos atrás.  
─ Gracias por recordarme mi débil condición, Elizabeta.─ Dijo, cuando ella hubo depositado la mitad de los libros que necesitaba consultar sobre la mesa.  
─ De nada.  
─ Igual no tenías que tomarte la molestia, no pasó nada.  
Ella se giró a mirarlo con brusquedad.  
─ Lo hago porque tú no te cuidas lo suficiente.─ Le recriminó, con una mirada de intenso escrutinio que lo hizo retroceder poco a poco de manera inconsciente hasta que su espalda volvió a chocar con los libros.  
Elizabeta se le acercó lentamente hasta que prácticamente lo acorraló contra el librero, el austriaco tragó saliva de forma pesada cuando ella le pasó una mano por el rostro. Mirándolo con los labios entreabiertos y de una forma que a él le pareció indescriptible, pero que seguro estaba por causarle una taquicardia en ese momento. Y eso que él la estuvo evitando a propósito esos días, precisamente para no hacer lo que se le estaba ocurriendo en ese momento.  
─ Dime la verdad, ¿has estado durmiendo algo estos días?─ Inquirió ella, preocupada por la oscuridad de las ojeras debajo de sus ojos y la palidez poco natural de su rostro.  
─ Un par de horas en las tardes.  
─ ¿Y en la noche?  
─ A veces sí.  
─ ¿Sólo "a veces"?─ Ella frunció el entrecejo.─ Eso no está bien, ¿qué es lo que no te deja dormir?  
El austriaco casi se rió ante la ironía de que fuera precisamente Elizabeta quien le hiciera esa pregunta, ya que para ella tenía al menos una veintena de respuestas que le podía dar a esa cuestión. En esencia todas se reducían a una sola: "tú eres lo que no me deja dormir". Pero ni en sueños podía decirle eso porque sonaría a un piropo flojo que, conociéndola bien, no le gustaría recibir.  
─ Estoy trabajando en un proyecto.─ Reconoció en su lugar.  
─ ¿No duermes por estar componiendo?─ Interpretó Elizabeta, y le golpeó sin fuerza un hombro.─ ¡No seas tonto, tienes que cuidarte!  
El austriaco se acomodó el puente de las gafas, neceando.  
─ No dispongo de más tiempo para hacerlo antes. Además a esa hora hay silencio suficiente para que fluyan las ideas…  
─ Sí, pero, podrías enfermarte...─ Se lamentó su amiga.─ Además, mírate, ¡luces agotado!  
─ Es un trabajo importante.  
─ ¡Tú también lo eres, _bolond_!  
Roderich la miró derrotado, realmente no podía batallar con la sobreprotectora Elizabeta. No podía y tampoco quería hacerlo, estaba demasiado cansado.  
─ Te diré algo, yo te ayudo un poco con tu investigación y mientras tú vas a mi habitación y te duermes un rato, ¿qué tal?

Elizabeta le pasó una mano por la mejilla en un movimiento parecido al que había hecho antes de besarlo mientras bailaban, por supuesto ella no era consciente de eso, pero ese era un gesto que él ya tenía grabado a fuego en su memoria.

─ ¿Me estás invitando a dormir en tú cama, Elizabeta?─ Él arqueó una ceja, escéptico.  
─ Si gustas, es que, tu casa queda más lejos que mi dormitorio y hoy hay ensayo de la orquesta, ¿no?─ Ella sonrió con sencillez. Y al pianista le pareció inverosímil lo transparente que era.─ Así puedes dormir un rato y estar de vuelta en la orquesta.  
─ Eso sería encantador.─ Reconoció él.─ Pero sería un abuso de mi parte.  
─ Al contrario, tengo tiempo para ayudarte.  
─ Tan altruista como siempre, Liz. Sin embargo, las pocas horas de sueño que tengo son culpa de mi incapacidad de organización y de la musa creativa que me visita de noche exclusivamente. Mi cansancio lo tengo más que merecido.  
─ Ya podrías decirle a tu musa que te visite más temprano, ¿no?─ Ella se rió, alejándose unos pasos hacia la mesa.  
─ Podría pero, ¿crees que me haga caso?  
─ Seguramente, si te viera. ¡Es que pareces un muerto viviente ahora!  
─ Entonces déjame dormir, Elizabeta.─ Imploró el músico.  
─ Ya lo hago, ¿no te dije que te fueras a dormir a mi cuarto?─ La húngara se sentó a la mesa y comenzó a separar los libros que trataban sobre música con los de las otras temáticas en las que sí podría ser de ayuda.─ Ahora te doy las llaves…  
Empezó a rebuscar en su mochila, hasta que la presencia de Roderich a un costado de su silla la hizo detenerse.  
─ No me estás entendiendo.─ Repuso él.─ Quiero que te quedes conmigo después del alba, que no desaparezcas en cuanto se despierte el mundo. O al menos que me dejes terminar la pieza antes del tiempo límite. _Bitte?_  
La húngara levantó la vista hacia el muchacho que estaba recargado en el borde de su silla. Se humedeció los labios cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de él, tan serios y atractivos, de repente incapaz de decir nada coherente aparte de lo que ya expresaba el rubor en sus mejillas.  
─ Yo… es que, no sé qué decir.─ Confesó, en un murmullo tímido.  
─ Dime qué quieres.─ Roderich se inclinó para estar un poco más a su altura y le acarició la mejilla como ella lo había hecho minutos antes, pero ella bajó la vista, recreándose en su tacto suave.─ ¿Qué quieres de mí, Elizabeta?  
Quería que la besara. Realmente quería besarlo de nuevo, pero entonces le remordía en la consciencia que no fuera por los mismos motivos que él.  
"¿Estás enamorada, Elizabeta?" La misma pregunta volvió a asaltar su mente. Y de verdad quería tener una respuesta concreta, pero tenía miedo y hacía mucho que su corazón no le latía tan rápido.  
─ Ojalá lo supiera.─ Suspiró ella, con la vista fija en el suelo.  
El austriaco asintió para sí mismo, ya que ella no lo estaba viendo. Se inclinó a ella y le besó los labios, acariciándolos dulcemente por un ínfimo momento. Luego se apartó casi en seguida, tomando sus libros.  
─ Dímelo cuando lo sepas, _meine Liebe_. Mientras tanto, déjame seguir desahogándome en mi obra, como buen artista desdichado.  
Y después de decirlo, se alejó por aquel pasillo largo de la biblioteca. La joven se quedó hecha una estatua de sal, con un par de dedos sobre sus labios, hasta que los pasos de Roderich dejaron de resonar en la sala de lectura.  
"¿Qué quieres de mi, Elizabeta?" Era lo siguiente que ella iba a pensar largamente durante varios días.  
Lo único concreto que era capaz de decidir era que, bajo cualquier circunstancia, no quería perderlo a él. Y entonces, ¿qué iba a hacer? Arriesgarse a fallar o mantenerse en su lugar y observar. En el peor escenario las cosas se arruinaban entre ellos dos. Antes de que pudiera decidirlo alguien más ya había tomado una iniciativa, sólo faltaba ella en actuar.  
Iba saliendo de la biblioteca, un rato después, en su andar taciturno cuando se encontró con una figura menudita de cabellera rubia apoyada en una columna. La pequeña salió a su encuentro.  
─ Elizabeta, ¿podríamos hablar un momento?  
─ Por supuesto, Lily. ¿Qué necesitas?─ Asintió la húngara, saliendo de su trance.  
La chiquilla revolvió sus manos con nerviosismo, cerrando los ojos para respirar.  
─ Hay algo que me gustaría decirte.

* * *

Traducciones:

\- _Bolond:_ Loco o tonto.

\- _Meine Liebe:_ Querida.

Nota de Autora: ¡Hola, hola! Realmente siento que ha pasado mucho desde la última vez que actualicé, mis disculpas por eso. Marzo fue un mes que me pareció eterno de pronto, en fin no quiero entrar en detalles.

Curiosamente para este capítulo no tengo ninguna pieza en particular, ya que escuché demasiadas mientras lo escribía, inserte simplemente su canción de amor favorita. De alguna manera fue muy fluido escribirlo, debe ser porque me encantan los diálogos entre ellos dos.

Roderich... Es realmente impredecible, creo que tiene su forma particular de decir las cosas. No es completamente directo como Alemania, quizás, pero cuando quiere algo tiene sus propios medios para hacerse entender, ¿no?

¿O ustedes qué opinan? Cuéntenmelo en un review y de paso recomiendenme una canción para este capítulo, estoy curiosa por saber qué tipo de música les viene a la mente con esto.

¡Les mando un gran saludo y buenas vibras! Sobre todo si como yo están a punto de enfrentarse a los exámenes finales D: (Wish me luck). ¡Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!


	16. Chica valiente

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya. Yo sólo los uso para esta historia._

 _Cursivas: Para frases en los idiomas nativos de los personajes y algunas referencias culturales._

* * *

Tiempo después, iba saliendo de la biblioteca con un andar taciturno cuando se encontró con una figura menudita de cabellera rubia apoyada en una columna. En cuanto la presidenta alzó la vista, la chica levantó la mano para llamar su atención.

─ ¡Elizabeta! ¿Podríamos hablar un momento?

─ Por supuesto, Lily. ¿Qué necesitas?─ Asintió la húngara, saliendo de su trance.

La chiquilla revolvió sus manos con nerviosismo, cerrando los ojos para respirar.

─ ¡Hay algo que me gustaría decirte!

─ Oh, adelante. Soy toda oídos.─ Elizabeta hizo ademán de acercarse a una banca, para que pudieran charlar cómodamente, suponiendo que Lily iba a consultarle algo para lo cual primero tendría que ponerla en contexto. Pero la helvética no se movió de su lugar.

─ Es, hum, no te voy a robar mucho tiempo. Quiero ser… lo más concisa posible, es sólo algo que llevo mucho tiempo pensando y creo que deberías saberlo... ─ Comenzó la rubia, en un tonito agudo y atropellado.

La húngara la miró con atención y un gesto conciliador que, en lugar de transmitirle confianza a Lily, le provocaron ganas de echarse a correr. En lugar de eso, se conformó con cubrirse ligeramente el rostro con sus manos, como si se escondiera.

─ Bueno, ¡es que a mí me..!─ Balbuceó de una manera ininteligible entre sus dedos. Probablemente mezclando el alemán y el francés inconscientemente.

─ ¿Cómo? Creo que no te he entendido bien, disculpa.─ Preguntó la presidenta, porque realmente no la había logrado escucharla.

La rubia volvió a ponerse roja como una manzana y tomó una larga bocanada de aire antes de encararla de nuevo..

─ ¡Me gustas, Elizabeta!

Elizabeta miró a la más pequeña con la mente en blanco. Pues había algo terriblemente familiar en la declaración de Lily. La invadió repentinamente el vértigo de un Deja Vú que le dió la certeza de que ese día ya había ocurrido antes.

Había ocurrido hace cinco años, pero con los papeles invertidos, esa vez en la que ella estuvo a punto de confesarle su arlequinesco e inocente amor de la infancia a su mejor amigo músico. Pero su torpeza la había llevado a presenciar una declaración de la que no fue capaz de escuchar el final y posteriormente a refugiarse en los brazos de alguien más, creyendo ilusamente que eso la haría olvidarse de todo y sentirse mejor.

De pronto sintió como si el espejismo de su yo de trece años se hubiera materializado a un lado de Lily, ambas mirándola expectantes. La rubia debió notar su incapacidad de reaccionar, de modo que su delgado rostro se contrajo en una expresión de desaliento; creyendo que tal vez no necesitaba escuchar su rechazo, aún estaba a tiempo de darse la vuelta y huir, con la esperanza de no verla de nuevo en lo que quedaba del año. Sin embargo, Lily se determinó a escucharla a pesar de todo, decidida a recibir una respuesta.

Una bandada de pájaros que se habían reunido en el patio se alejó volando, arrastrando ese sonido similar al de las palmas de un público invisible, y que en la cabeza de la húngara debían estarle aplaudiendo a Lily su valentía, una que al parecer ella había olvidado.

─ Lily… Gracias, me hace feliz que me lo dijeras.─ Respondió finalmente, acercándose para darle un abrazo.

─ No hay nada que agradecer...─ Murmuró la más bajita, en una pose bastante tiesa que supo aflojar hasta que la presidenta se alejó un par de pasos.

─ ¡No, no, tengo qué hacerlo! Después de todo, creo que has tenido que pensar bastante antes de hablar conmigo, ¿no?─ Suspiró Elizabeta, dedicándole una sonrisa maternal. Señaló una banca cerca del pasillo y ambas se dirigieron a ella. ─ Si quisieras contarme cómo comenzó todo, me haría muy feliz escucharte.

La más joven se sobresaltó un momento, sintiendo una nueva oleada de nervios ya que esperaba que todo fuera corto y simple. Se limpió las palmas de las manos en su falda y, a pesar de su notorio sonrojo, decidió mirarla de frente.

─ Bueno, nos conocemos relativamente poco, es cierto. Pero cuando llegué tú me ayudaste a adaptarme mejor a la escuela, siempre estaba sola en los pasillos y nunca hablaba con nadie además de mi hermano; he de confesar que incluso me llevó un mes entero entablar una conversación con Roderich a pesar de que compartimos techo. Y sin embargo ahí estabas tú todos los días, siendo amable y alegre. Saludando a todos, ofreciendo tutorías y organizando eventos para los novatos.

"Recuerdo especialmente un día en el que te enfrentaste a cuatro chicos de quinto que estaban molestándome porque decían que yo era igual a mi hermano pero con falda, y que era demasiado pequeña como para estar aquí . Eran unos idiotas pero, repito, como no conocía a nadie, aunque realmente me afectaron sus palabras no sabía qué hacer ni a quién pedir ayuda porque mi hermano no estaba por ahí… Y luego llegaste tú, que ibas pasando por casualidad, y no seguiste tu camino como los otros que pasaron antes. Te detuviste y los pusiste en su lugar con tanta determinación que, ¡te aseguro nunca volvieron a acercarse!

Siempre estás ahí cuando alguien necesita una mano amiga. Y la verdad es, señorita Héderváry, que yo nunca había conocido a nadie que brillase tanto como tú."

─ ¡Lily! Palabras tan bellas, casi siento que no estoy a la altura...─ Dijo Elizabeta, genuinamente conmovida.─ Pero, realmente creo que me has idealizado en cierto grado. ¡Por supuesto que yo siempre intento ayudar cuando veo a alguien que lo necesita! Eso es algo natural en mí, que siempre he sido una imprudente, pero también me ha traído muchos problemas. Aquel día de verdad tuve suerte de que esos tipos no la tomaran en contra mía también, en cuyo caso las dos pudimos haber salido lastimadas.

─ ¡Pero es que tu actúas en el momento justo! No te detienes a pensar las cosas o a preocuparte por lo que puede salir mal. Yo realmente quisiera poder hacer eso.

─ A lo que voy es que soy terriblemente impulsiva y eso… no siempre es bueno. En retrospectiva, no me arrepiento de haberte ayudado esa vez, más no creo que merezca tanta admiración. ¿Es eso lo que tú sientes por mí?

─ ¿Admiración? ¡Sí, naturalmente!.─ Afirmó inmediatamente la chica, mirándola con sus chispeantes ojos verdes.─ Pero también mucho cariño porque eres alguien realmente especial, Elizabeta. En realidad creo que debería explicarme mejor, pero antes quiero que me respondas algo muy simple.

─ Supongo que es lo justo.

La menor hizo una breve pausa, que a Elizabeta le recordó mucho al aire meditabundo de Vash en las reuniones del Consejo.

─ Quiero saber si tú ya tienes a alguien especial en mente.─ Planteó, sin más cavilaciones.

─ Humm, ¿especial? ¿te refieres a alguien que me guste más que los demás?

─ ¡Sí, eso! Verás, desde el principio no me he hecho ilusiones porque yo sé que no soy correspondida, y sí, puede que tal vez te haya idealizado todo este tiempo. Pero realmente necesito saber si ya estás interesada en otra persona.

La mayor detuvo un momento el aire en los pulmones y frunció el entrecejo. Otra vez con la misma pregunta martilleandole la mente. Lily comprendió que era una pregunta difícil, pero no iba a ceder hasta obtener la respuesta que ya sabía, o más bien, hasta que Elizabeta fuera capaz de reconocerla ante ella.

─ Bueno, es… complicado.

─ _Warum?_

─ Bueno porque, hasta hace unos meses realmente no me preocupaba mucho pensar en "alguien" en específico, ¿sabes? Incluso tengo la sensación de que, desde que empezó todo este tema del baile, la gente se ha preocupado demasiado en la idea de conseguirse una pareja para llevar a la fiesta. Y es sólo, un poco absurdo, ¿no?

─ Sí, reconozco que a mi también me parece increíble que los de último año se la pasen tonteando todo el rato con la fiesta…

─ ¡Exacto! Es que además hay un montón de cosas que hacer y los exámenes…

─ Pero tú estás haciendo lo mismo. ¿Qué tiene que ver el tema del baile con mi pregunta?

─ Pues que ya sabes...─ La húngara se aclaró un poco la garganta, ganando segundos para improvisar pero la rubia se le adelantó con otra pregunta.

─ ¿Lo que intentas decir es que la persona que te gusta irá contigo a la fiesta?

─ ¡¿Eh?! ¡No! Es decir, nadie me ha invitado todavía.

Lily no creyó que genuinamente vería a su amor platónico sonrojarse y reír nerviosamente delante de ella. Y para sus adentros, se enorgulleció de que esa sería una imagen que guardaría sólo para sí. "Jaque al rey, Roderich".

─ ¡Oh! ¿Entonces no van juntos?─ Insistió Lily, poniendo cara de tristeza.

No le pasó desapercibido la manera en que Elizabeta fruncía el entrecejo y apretaba ligeramente los puños, con una indignación inmediata. La sola idea de que Roderich fuera con cualquier otra persona a la fiesta le molestó lo suficiente a la húngara como para darse cuenta de que efectivamente, ya no podía evitar que sus pensamientos se fueran en espiral hasta llegar a él.

Y fue precisamente por ello, que Elizabeta tuvo que admitir la derrota de una buena vez.

─ Lily, es verdad que me gusta alguien. Mucho.─ Reconoció finalmente.

─ ¿Y puedo saber de quién se trata, _bitte_?

La niña de ojos verdes la escrutaba con mucha atención. Decidida a obtener todas las respuestas que necesitaba para seguir adelante. Y Elizabeta sabía que era incapaz de mentirle a la menor de los Zwigli.

─ Yo…─ Se detuvo un momento a reunir aire y fuerzas. Y luego confesó.─ Sin querer aceptarlo, he estado enamorada de Roderich desde hace tiempo

La helvética languideció su expresión, sin poder sentirse del todo celosa porque, al final de cuentas, Roderich Edelstein era el talón de Aquiles en la armadura brillante de la señorita Héderváry.

─ Bien. Es todo lo que necesitaba saber.

La rubia se acomodó los pliegues de la falda y se levantó de la banca, con una exuberante seguridad que contrastaba con su pequeña figura.

─ Emm, ¿es todo? ¿No hay algo más que quieras preguntar o decirme?

Ella negó en silencio. Y le dirigió una última mirada para decirle algo más, sin embargo, antes de marcharse.

─ Sólo espero que ustedes dos se tomen las cosas más en serio. Ya no son un par de niños como para evadir lo que es obvio.─ Afirmó Lily. Elizabeta no pudo evitar sentirse turbada por aquella frase pero alcanzó a sonreírle una vez más, dentro de todo su nerviosismo.─ Gracias por escucharme y por ser tan amable todo este tiempo. Tenía mucho miedo de confesarme pero estoy contenta de haberlo hecho.

─ Lily Zwigli, realmente eres una chica valiente.

─ _Danke schön._ ─ Esta vez, la rubia no la miró de vuelta para despedirse.─ _Bis später, Elizabeta!_

Así, la rubia se alejó con pasos decididos, adentrándose de nuevo en los pasillos y al doblar la esquina, se encontró con su hermano mayor al pie de la escalera.

─ ¿Nos vamos a casa, Lily?─ Preguntó él, extendiéndole una mano y recogiendo su mochila con la otra.

Ella se le acercó un poco para abrazarlo, con un dejo de tristeza en su rostro que se permitió mostrar ante él.

─ ¿Tenemos que ir a casa ahora? Me gustaría salir.─ Dijo ella sobre su hombro.

─ Bueno aún hay que preparar la cena pero… ¿a dónde quieres ir?

─ Al cine. También podemos cenar fuera.

─ ¿Y Roderich?

─ Ya podrá prepararse algo él, ¿no?─ Respondió Lily, en parte dolida con su compañero.

Su hermano se lo pensó un momento, no muy entusiasmado con la idea de salir por ahí de compras nada más porque sí. Pero, vamos, también podía pasear con su hermana de vez en cuando sin que por eso se les fuera a caer encima la hipoteca de la casa.

─ Vale. Pero tú escoges la película, porque realmente no tengo idea de lo que haya en la cartelera.─ Vash sonrió un poco y le revolvió el pelo con afecto en lo que se encaminaban a la salida.

* * *

Un rato más tarde, Lily esperaba a su hermano sentada cerca de una de las marquesinas del cine en lo que él iba a comprar las palomitas, sabiendo de sobra que eso le iba a tomar un rato en lo que discutía con alguno de los empleados acerca del precio elevado de los dulces, cuando se fijó en una parejita de su edad que aparentemente iban peleando porque ella ya se estaba comiendo las palomitas en lo que a él le había tocado llevar las bebidas y otros dulces. Fue cuando él intentó estirar torpemente el brazo para robar una de las palomitas que ella cuidaba celosamente, que se le cayó uno de los granizados que llevaba en la mano, salpicando los pantalones a ella cuando se estrelló contra el piso.

─ ¡Aaagh! ¡Eres un tonto, Andrej! ¡Mis zapatos eran nuevos!─ Se quejó la chica, dándole un golpe en la cabeza al muchacho, terriblemente molesta al ver sus botines grises manchados de hielo rojo.

─ ¡Lo siento! Fue un accidente, lo juro.

─ Accidente, dices, ¡siempre es lo mismo contigo! ¡Ahora mis botines favoritos se ARRUINARON por tu culpa!

─ ¡Ay, tampoco exageres, Katya!Tienes miles de zapatos, seguro que tienes unos iguales a esos.

─ ¡Claro que no! Porque a diferencia tuya, ¡yo no compro toda mi ropa igual!

─ No compro toda mi ropa igual...

─ ¡Que sí! Es que además eres taaan holgazán que detestas pensar cómo vestirte.

─ Ya, ya, _odpusť mi_ , diva de pasarela.

Ella ignoró eso último y se acerco dando zancadas hasta la mesa vacía que tenía al lado Lily, tomando un par de servilletas para quitar algunas manchas a sus zapatos en vano.

─ Si tienes tanto tiempo para bromear, mejor deberías ir a comprarme otro granizado para reponer el que tiraste con tus manos de mantequilla.─ Resopló de malas.

Él hizo los ojos en blanco.

─ Lo que la reina ordene…

Andrej se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la fila de la dulcería. Lily se compadeció de la frustración de la muchacha a su lado y le tendió las servilletas de su mesa.

─ Deberías probar con bicarbonato, o jabón de calabaza, estoy segura de que eso podría quitar la mancha fácilmente.─ Le dijo. La castaña se apartó el fleco de la frente y, contraria a la actitud de antes, le agradeció las servilletas con una sonrisa simpática.

─ ¡Gracias! Creo que eso podría funcionar de hecho, lo intentaré de regreso a la residencia.

─ No es nada. Además, creo que realmente fue un accidente que tu novio tirara el granizado, no pareció intencional.

─ ¿Te refieres a Andrej?─ Katya la miró extrañada.─ En primera, no es mi novio. Y en segunda, él simplemente es un idiota por naturaleza, siempre tiene todo tipo de accidentes. ¡Es muy molesto!

─ ¡Oh!, lamento la confusión. Bueno pero, si siempre le pasa algo malo, ¿por qué sales con él? A veces uno sale afectado solo por proximidad, ¿no?

─ Bueno, porque es un tonto y no sé qué haría solo. Y no es como que él tenga muchos amigos porque es taan torpe…─ Respondió, echándose el pelo detrás de la oreja, con aire digno.

Lily miró al chico en la fila, y cómo una señora lo apuraba a que avanzara porque ya se había distraído con algo. Y luego miró de reojo a Katya que aunque se hiciera la desinteresada, también estaba un poco al pendiente de lo que hacía el eslovaco.

─ Bueno, yo tampoco soy muy buena socializando. En eso nos parecemos mi hermano y yo.─ Comentó Lily, encogiéndose de hombros y señalando un poco a Vash que ya pagaba las palomitas, finalmente. La chica a su lado pareció reconocer a Vash y luego miró a Lily con mayor atención.

─ ¡Hey! Yo te conozco, vas en la academia, ¿no? Estamos en el mismo grado.

─ ¿También estudias en la _World Academy_?

─ ¡Sí, es mi segundo año! Me llamo Katya Milanka, por cierto.

La checa le tendió una mano a la rubia.

─ Lily Zwigli, mucho gusto.

Ella le devolvió el apretón con timidez. Katya sonrió un poco al notar sus nervios.

─ Lily...realmente me intriga lo poco que te he visto por la academia, sobre todo considerando que llevas ese bolso tan divino. ¡Eso es de diseñador! Estoy segura.

─ No podría confirmarlo, es que fue un regalo de mi madre.─ Respondió sencillamente, un poquito ruborizada.─ Y tal vez no nos hemos visto demasiado porque yo no vivo en los dormitorios del colegio.

─ ¿Ah, no? ¡Sí, eso debe ser! A veces me gustaría vivir fuera de los dormitorios porque créeme que es una pesadilla lo pequeños que son los armarios, ¡apenas entran tres abrigos!

Lily quería comentar algo al respecto, pero justo en eso llegó Vash con la bandeja de golosinas.

─ ¡No te imaginas lo caros que están los helados! ¡Es una verdadera estafa!─ Se quejó su hermano. Ella simplemente sonrió.

─ De todas formas no me gusta mucho comer helado en el cine. _Bruder,_ te presento a Katya, va en nuestra escuela y está en el mismo curso que yo.

Vash saludó brevemente a la otra muchacha, de una forma educada pero escueta. Y comprobó su reloj para recordarle a Lily que ya estaba por comenzar la función.

La menor se apresuró a tomar sus cosas y se despidió de Katya. Algo apenada por tener que terminar la conversación tan pronto.

─ ¡Adiós, ojalá te vea luego en el campus! ¡Y espero que las manchas se quiten!

─ ¡Hasta luego, Lily! Un placer conocerte.─ Respondió ella, tendiéndole una mano y cuando la helvética la tomó de vuelta, le dejó discretamente un papelito con su número de teléfono.

* * *

Traducciones y referencias.

* _Warum?-_ (alemán) ¿Por qué?

* _Bitte.-_ (alemán) Por favor.

* _Bis später.-_ (alemán) Hasta luego.

* _odpusť mi.-_ (eslovaco) Perdóname.

Nota de autora. ¡Holaa, queridos! Me imagino que a estas alturas una actualización de este fic resulta una cosa de lo más inesperada, jaja... Pero bueno, esto todavía viveee. Me hubiera gustado publicar algo por aquí alusivo al 8 de junio, pero este capítulo todavía no estaba del todo listo y realmente quería publicarlo hasta que estuviera satisfecha con el resultado.

Aunque me costó editar el capítulo un montón, realmente quería escribir sobre Lily y Elizabeta en esta ocasión. Para mí las confesiones siempre tienen un trasfondo de muchos insomnios y muchas dudas, una cosa muy complicada pues.

Es por eso que quería crear una especie de énfasis en que hace falta mucho valor y mucha confianza para exponer las emociones más sinceras a otra persona. Siempre he pensado que Lily es bastante pragmática en ese sentido, vamos que, no la veo como el tipo de personaje que simplemente "escapa" de sus problemas. Y Elizabeta tampoco lo es, simplemente necesitaba un empujocito que la llenara de determinación nuevamente.

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, de ser así me encantaría leer sus comentarios, que ya los extrañaba también. ¡Nos leemos pronto!


End file.
